True Love 3 Remake
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Six years has passed since True Love 2! The herd was living their lives normally but now, An enemy is back for revenge...It's up to Sid and his friends to rid of the enemies and bring peace to the island once more! RATED T! SidxOC OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

In the middle of a dark misty forest, An orange sloth was running away from some evil creatures that lurks in the mist of the forest.

"I must find her! I must save her" The orange sloth panted as he kept on running.

Suddenly a wolf lunges at the orange sloth and pins him down.

"SIR! I got him" The wolf shouted.

"Let me go you fleabag!" The orange sloth spatted.

"SLIENCE!"

They halted as a larger wolf appears with four more wolves.

"Commander Nathanial, I found the orange sloth" The wolf replied.

"Excellent" Nathanial evilly chuckled.

"So you're Nathanial...The wolf who was exiled by Victor" The orange sloth smirked.

"Yes...I am...And it's Commander Nathanial to you, sloth" Nathanial hissed.

"Hmmm...Commander or not, You're still a monster like all wolves are" The orange sloth snarled.

Nathanial just growled and replied to the other wolves

"Take him to the lair"

"Yes sir" The other wolves replied.

"But sir, What about the other wolf we need to find?" One of the wolves asked.

"We'll find her later" Nathanial replied.

Soon Nathanial and the other wolves took the orange sloth back to the lair as little did they know, A snow coloured wolf was watching them from the bushes.

Soon the female wolf came out of the bushes and was grinning as she giggled.

"You won't find me any time soon guys, I'll find the sloth you're looking for before you do"

Soon she disappears into the mist as a thunderstorm roars through the night

* * *

**TRUE LOVE 3**

* * *

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Six Years Later

**Chapter 1: Six Years Later**

* * *

There are love stories that can full with heart breaking, suspense, funny, adventurous and romantic moments but also of most of those love stories have happy endings.

But for Carrie and Sid's story of their lives, their happy endings, as always, is just another beginning of another tale.

Six years have passed since the herd last encountered Victor and the rest of his pack and now everything is back to normal.

In the Sanctuary, Carrie was picking flowers near the cave when Ellie came by with Crash and Eddie on her trunk.

"Hey Carrie" said Ellie.

Carrie turns to see Ellie and smiles at the female mammoth.

"Hi Ellie! Hey Crash and Eddie! How are you?" Carrie asked.

"Super" Crash winked at Carrie.

"We're fine" Eddie replied.

"Great...Where's Sid and Rosy?" Ellie asked as she looks around.

"Rosy wanted to go to the playground and Sid decided to take her there with Toby, Granny, Shira and Diego because my leg is still a little sore" said Carrie.

"How did you hurt your leg?" Ellie asked.

"When I was with Rosy at the playground two days ago, one of the kids was being a bully to her and then that kid threw her favourite necklace up on the tree. So I try to get it and yes I did got it but I fall down the tree and hurt my leg" said Carrie.

"Oh dear" Ellie replied as she felt sorry for Carrie.

"That's gotta hurt" said Crash.

"Are you OK Carrie?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm alright Eddie" Carrie smiled at Eddie.

Soon Manny and Peaches with Louis came out as the others watched them talking.

"So Louis, You manage to get Peaches back at the exact time and you took great care of her" Manny said to the molehog.

"Yes sir" Louis nervously nodded.

"You are an amazing gentleman Louis" Peache sweetly replied to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Peaches" Louis blushed as the female teenager kissed him.

"Awww, How sweet" Carrie giggled.

"Indeed" Ellie agreed

"Hey guys" Peaches greeted the others.

"Where are the others?" Manny asked as he looks around.

"They're at the playground" Carrie replied.

"Wait! I see them!" said Crash as he points to a few mammals walking towards them.

"It is them! They're back!" Eddie happily said.

The twins were right, Sid, Rosy, Diego, Shira, Granny and Toby are back.

As soon as Rosy sees her mother, she happily runs to her and hugs her.

"Hi mummy!" Rosy happily greeted.

"Hi sweetie! How did you go at the playground?" Carrie asked as she returns her daughter's embrace and holds her.

"It was boring at the end" Rosy replied.

"What do you mean by boring?" Carrie giggled as she asked.

"Well it went alright today till Toby scared the other kids and their parents away" Sid replied.

"For the third time Sid, I did not roar" Toby argued.

"What do you mean by scared the others away?" Ellie asked.

"Well the canine here lets out a roar and the whole crowd just freaked out like a orange falling on an ant hive...It was funny as heck" Granny cracked up in laughter.

"What's the big deal? All I did was just yawned" Toby replied.

"Loudly" Diego pointed out.

"I didn't yawn that loud...did I?" Toby asked.

"You yawned really loud sin" Shira replied.

"So? What's that got to do with me scaring the other mammals off?" Toby asked.

"You were roaring like a lion with a big furball in his throat, I had one in me once, Tasted gross" Granny replied.

"I did not roar" Toby protected.

"Sure you didn't" Sid chuckled.

"You calling me a liar?" Toby asked as he stares at Sid a little sternly.

"I didn't say that" Sid giggled.

"You were thinking it" said Toby.

"Gees Diego, Are you trying to get your son to be you?" Sid chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Toby is my padawan" Diego joked.

"Ok dad, Show me how use the force (!)" Toby scoffed.

"OK then" Diego chuckled and softly punches Toby on the shoulder.

"What was that?" Toby scoffed and laughs.

"That was me showing how use to the force" Diego replied.

"Actually it would be more like this" Toby smirked and playfully pushes his adoptive dad to the ground.

The others laughed and soon Diego got up chuckling as he playfully headlocks his adoptive son and ruffed his hair.

"Very funny kiddo" Diego chuckled.

"If he coughs a furball, I'm gonna puke" Granny replied as the others chuckled.

Later on at night, the herd was gathering around Rosy's bed as she was about to tell a story to the herd that she wanted to tell them for a while.

"Are you ready Rosy?" Carrie asked as she and Sid sits on her bed while Rosy was on her mother's lap.

"Kind of...I never told a bedtime story before" said Rosy as she felt shy.

"It's alright sweetie, we're gonna love your story won't we guys?" Sid comforted his daughter.

The herd nods in agreement as Rosy then begins her bedtime story for the herd.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess name Carrie who lives in giant castle" Rosy begin.

"Aww! Thank you sweetie" Carrie happily replied.

"But she was trapped inside that giant castle because it was guarded by a huge dragon" Rosy continued.

"A huge dragon?" Crash whimpered as he takes the story a bit seriously.

"How big is the dragon?" Eddie whimpered.

"It was huge! Bigger than Uncle Manny" Rosy points to her uncle.

"Oh my god! That is so scary" Crash whimpered.

"Go ahead Rosy" Sid encouraged Rosy to continue.

"The princess was upset because the dragon wouldn't set her free and she was stuck in that castle for years until one day, a handsome prince called Prince Sid came to her rescue"

"Yaaay! I'm a hero" Sid cheered.

"More like zero if ya shut up and let me hear the story" Granny cracked.

"Soon the dragon try to stop Prince Sid from getting to the castle and at the end of the fight, Prince Sid slay the dragon and went to the castle. When he reached to the tallest tower, He saves the princess and takes her back to her castle. So in the end, the prince and the princess got married and they lived happily ever after" Rosy finished.

The herd then cheers as Carrie hugs her daughter.

"That was a wonderful story Rosy" said Carrie.

"I love it Rosy! It was really good" said Sid as he also hugs his daughter.

"You really think it was good" Rosy asked.

"It was wonderful honey" said Ellie as she hugs her niece with her trunk.

"We all love your story Rosy" Peaches smiled at her.

"Alright Rosy, Time for bed" said Carrie.

"OK mummy! Goodnight guys" Rosy replied.

The herd each said their goodnight to Rosy and they all left except for Sid and Carrie who tucked Rosy into bed.

"Goodnight sweetie" Carrie said and she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight mummy" Rosy replied.

"Sweet dreams Rosy" Sid said as he also kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams daddy" Rosy replied and soon she closes her eyes.

Sid and Carrie warmly smiles at their daughter and watches her sleep for a moment then leaves her room as Rosy happily falls asleep.

* * *

**Well the herd is living their lives happily so far!**

**But how long will that last?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. The Next Day With The Herd

**Chapter 2: The Next Day With The Herd**

* * *

The next day, Rosy was playing with Peaches Louis, Crash and Eddie when Manny came by and greeted the others.

Soon Manny turns to his niece and happily greeted.

"Hey Rosy! How are you doing today?"

Rosy didn't answer but instead just stares at him for a moment until eventually she nervously replied "I'm alright"

"So I heard Peaches is taking you to the playground for a while" said Manny as he smiles at Rosy.

"Yeah" Rosy nodded as she looks away from Manny.

"That sounds like fun" Manny replied happily yet deep down he was little confused about the way Rosy acts around him as usual.

"Peaches, Can we go now?" Rosy quickly asked.

"Sure" Peaches nodded.

"Stay safe" Manny replied

"We will" Louis replied

Soon Peaches, Louis and the twins took Rosy to the playground as the others came by to Manny as they watched Rosy, Peaches and the others walking to the playground.

"Thank you Manny for letting Peaches take Rosy to the playground for us" Carrie thanked.

"No worries...Um...Carrie?" Manny replied.

"Yeah?" Carrie asked.

"Can I talk to you and Sid for a minute?" Manny asked.

"You can ask us anything in front of the others, we don't mind" Sid replied.

"I'll bet it's something bad" Toby whispered to Diego.

"I think so too" Diego whispered back as he nodded.

"Now boys" Shira replied as she looked at the two males seriously

"What's wrong Manny?" Ellie asked.

"This may sound stupid but...I think Rosy really hates me" Manny replied.

"What? Rosy hates you?" Sid asked.

"Don't be silly Manny! Rosy loves you" Carrie replied.

"She's right Manny! Rosy loves her family including you" Ellie comforted him.

"Besides, what makes you think our daughter hates you?" Sid asked.

"Well, have you seen the way she reacts to me every day?" Manny asked.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Every day, she doesn't look at me when I say hello, She always talks fast when I'm around and she never even smiles at me" Manny explained.

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something" Carrie suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe she's acting like that because you don't chew her fruit well enough like me! Speaking of fruits, Can you chew this mango for me?" Granny replied.

"Not now Granny" Manny replied.

"Ah you boys today are wusses" Granny scoffed.

"Manny, Rosy loves you and she loves all of us but if it makes you feel better, we'll talk to her about this. OK?" Carrie comforted Manny.

"Thank you" Manny thanked.

Soon they were distracted by a loud yawn coming from Toby.

"Didn't get enough sleep son?" Diego asked.

"Not really but I'm OK" Toby yawned.

"Are you OK Toby?" Shira asked.

"Yes mum, I'm alright" Toby yawned as he nodded.

"Maybe you should go to bed a little early" Diego suggested.

"Are you my father or my brother?" Toby joked.

"Which do you prefer?" Diego scoffed.

"I prefer my fluffy father Diego" Toby hugged Diego.

"Toby, I'm assure you're already aware that my name is also lord of touch me and you're dead" Diego deviously smirked at Toby.

"Oh yeah? I'm still standing kitty cat" Toby playfully mocked.

"Call me that again son, I dare you" Diego grinned deviously.

Toby smirked and leans closer to Diego and whispered "Kitty cat"

"Ok Toby, You're going down" Diego deviously growled.

"Oh yeah?" Toby mocked.

"Yeah!" Diego deviously exclaimed as he jumps at Toby who dodges Diego.

"Miss me!" Toby playfully teased and runs off.

"Get back here!" Diego called out as he laughs and runs after his adoptive son while the rest of the herd happily watches them mucking around.

Toby and Diego were now in the forest and soon Toby lost Diego and laughs.

"I win dad!" Toby called.

He didn't hear Diego or yet, couldn't see him.

Instead he looks around to see that he was in the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

Toby felt uncomfortable as he felt a chill down his spine.

"D-Dad?" Toby nervously replied.

Suddenly he heard saw a familiar shadow that resembles his enemy who is dead.

Victor.

He turns and sees that there was nothing but rocks that resembles Victor's shadow through the small amount of light.

"Calm down Toby...Victor is gone... He's gone...He's-"

Suddenly he heard a twig snapped and he bolted his head around to see nothing but bushes.

He slowly walks toward them and in a flash, he pounds at the bushes. Only to find there was no one in the bushes.

"Am I crazy?" Toby whispered to himself.

Soon he heard a rustle and someone creeping around as he walks back.

"W-Who's there?" Toby stuttered.

Suddenly a figure pounds on Toby to the ground and Toby started screaming and squirming in fear.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Toby screamed.

"Toby! Son! Calm down! It's just me" Diego shouted.

Toby stops and looks up to see Diego who was looking at Toby worryingly.

"O-Oh...H-Hi Dad" Toby stuttered as he felt embarrassed.

"What's the matter with you?" Diego asked as he got off Toby and the wolf got back up.

"I...I thought someone was attacking me...I'm sorry" Toby apologised.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't jumped on you like that" Diego apologised.

"It's OK" Toby replied as he shivered a bit in fear.

"Are you alright son?" Diego asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine" Toby stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

"Look...can we go back to the others please?" Toby asked.

"Ok Toby, Let's go" Diego replied as he and Toby walks back to the herd.

Diego looks at his adopted son and was a little worried about him.

"What was with Toby back there?" Diego thought to himself.

"Calm down Toby! Victor isn't coming back...He's gone forever" Toby thought of himself as he felt ashamed and embarrassed for freaking out in front of Diego.

As they got back, Shira was the first to greet the duo when she sees Toby looking sad.

"Son? What's wrong?" Shira asked in concern.

Toby didn't replied but instead went inside the Sanctuary as the grey sabre looks at Diego.

"What happened?" Shira asked.

"I jumped on Toby as part of the fun but then all of the sudden he freaked out like I was attacking him" Diego replied.

"Why would he think you're attacking him?" Shira asked.

"He didn't know it was me at first until I calm him down" Diego replied.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Shira asked.

"I say we leave him for now and then later we'll talk to him" Diego suggested.

"Ok...Um...Diego?" Shira replied.

"Yes Shira?" Diego asked.

"I have to tell you something" Shira replied.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

Shira took a deep breath and then she exhales and replied

"Diego...I'm pregnant"

* * *

**0_0**

**Shira is pregnant?!  
**

**YAAAAAAAY!**

**But what would Diego and Toby thinks about it?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Something Wicked Is Back

**Chapter 3: Something Wicked Is Back**

* * *

"W-What?" Diego gasped.

"I'm pregnant Diego, You're gonna be a daddy" Shira replied.

Diego was so surprised as he looks at Shira with widen eyes and after a moment he fainted.

"Oh dear" Shira nervously replied.

Later at night, Diego woke up as he was back at the Sanctuary where Toby was waiting for him.

"Are you OK dad?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I had a strange dream, I dreamt that your mother was pregnant" Diego yawned.

"Mum is pregnant, dad" Toby replied.

Diego looks at the wolf with widen eyes as Toby added

"You fainted when she told you the news"

"Shira...is...pregnant?" Diego asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah why? Aren't you happy about this?" Toby asked.

"Well...I...Yeah...I am, I'm just...I...Whoa! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a dad" Diego happily gasped as he felt so happy.

"But...what about me? Aren't I your son?" Toby asked.

Diego looks at the wolf as he fear that what he just said didn't sound right as he replies

"Of course, You are my son Toby, I just...whoa, Me having my own flesh and blood in the world, That's amazing" Diego replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" Shira replied as she walks by to the boys.

"Shira, This is amazing" Diego happily replied as he licks and nuzzles his wife.

"I know, We're having a cub" Shira cheered.

"I know! Wait, Do the others know?" Diego asked.

"Yeah I told them after they asked me why you fainted" Shira replied.

"I see" Diego replied as he nervously blushes.

"But hey, They're happy about this" Shira added.

"And am I Shira" Diego replied as he nuzzles Shira.

As Toby watche his adoptive parents nuzzling, he thinks to himself.

"This is great, I'm gonna have a little brother or sister...But...if that happens...Will I be replaced?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the deepest part of the forest a snow coloured wolf name Elisa was running through the forest as fast as she can until she then halts and looks around.

Soon she jumps away as a vulture swoops down near her.

The vulture and another one lands on the ground as they each glare at the female wolf.

"Well, well Fred, What do we have here?" The 1st vulture chuckled.

"Why it's Elisa, Ted" Fred deviously replied.

"Hello boys! Miss me?" Elisa smirked.

"Save your little smirk for someone else Elisa" Ted snapped.

"I know why you're here. You're gonna try and take me to your boss" Elisa growled.

"Correct Miss Elisa" Fred snarled.

"And you _will_ come with us" Ted warned.

"And if I don't" Elisa mocked the vultures.

"We'll force you to come with us" Fred threatens.

"We'll see about that" Elisa laughed.

"Oh really?" Fred snapped.

"Hey! Look! Your boss is here!" Elisa exclaimed as she points at behind them.

"Where?" Both of the vultures asked as they turn around to see nothing.

"I don't get it...Where is the boss?" Ted asked.

"Wait a minute" said Fred as he realises something.

They turn around to see that Elisa was gone.

"Darn it Ted! You let her got away again!" Fred angrily exclaimed as he whacks Ted in the head.

"Me? You're the one who turned around first" Ted argued and whacks Fred on the back of the head.

"Did not!" Fred denied.

"Did too!" Ted protected.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Suddenly they heard a booming voice

"What is going on here?"

Both of the vultures stopped arguing and look up to see a slightly bigger vulture.

"Oh! Hey Carlos!" Fred nervously chuckled.

"H-Hi sir!" Ted also chuckled nervously.

"Spare me the greetings you two, did you find Elisa?" Carlos demanded.

"Well...We did...sorta" Ted replied.

"And?" Carlos demanded.

"She outsmarted us...again" Ted shamefully replied.

"You morons! The mistress will not be pleased with this at all" Carlos angrily shouted as he whacked the two vultures at the back at the head.

"Sorry sir" Both vultures apologised.

"Now come! We must return" Carlos ordered and soon the vultures fly away in the sky as Elisa pokes her head of some of the bushes.

"Idiots! Don't they ever learn that they can't stop me? Well, I would say no for the vultures due to their small brain of theirs" Elisa giggled and walks away.

Meanwhile the vultures continued flying to the sky as they were now at the mountains and soon they flew inside a giant cave called the Cave of Darkness.

Inside the cave, there are some wolves that are chatting to each other and some wolves that are fighting over their lunches and bones.

Soon the three vultures flew down in the highest spot where the grand leader of the Cave of Darkness stands.

"You bring news...I hope" the leader coldly snarled.

"We manage to track down Elisa" Carlos replied.

"So...Where is she?" The leader hissed.

"She escaped...again...No thanks to these two idiots" Carlos hissed to the twin vultures as they bowed their heads in shame.

"You're really beginning to disappointing me Carlos" the leader snarled and walks up to them and grabs Fred and Ted's throat.

The vultures couldn't see the wolf properly in the shadow.

"Every day you kept on failing me and that makes me angry! And if you fools make me angry...You will regret the day you were born" The leader angrily exclaimed.

"We're so sorry boss!" Fred whimpered.

"Y-Yeah we won't fail you again" Ted also whimpered.

Soon the leader lets go of them and growls

"I should dispose you two right now...but since you help us captured that sloth, I decided to let you two off the hook"

"Oh thank you boss!" Fred thanked as he bows down.

"We will do much better we promise" Ted replied as he bows down as well.

"Good...Nathaniel! Bring the sloth forward!" The leader of the pack ordered.

"Right away" Nathaniel replied and soon he and the other wolves dragged a orange sloth to the leader who was still in the shadows of the throne stone made chair.

"Here he is boss!" Nathaniel replied.

"Excellent! Now...Matt isn't it? You know someone I've been longing to have revenge" the leader growled at Matt.

"I don't know where she is and even if I did, I would never _ever_ tell you anything" Matt spatted.

"I will not waste any more time with you and your nonsense...You know Carrie...So you must be a friend of hers" the leader hissed at Matt.

"So what if I am Carrie's friend?" Matt sternly replied.

Then you would know where she is, I've been searching for her for two whole years ever since I learned that Victor was dead" The leader angrily snarled.

"Well tough break for you Caroline" Matt mocked.

The leader of the wolves stood out of the shadows and the light from the outside of the cave reveals that it was the one of Carrie's enemies.

"It's Carlotta, you stupid orange fur ball!" Carlotta growled.

"Well _Carlotta, _I'm afraid that you are wasting your time because I've no idea where my friend Carrie is" Matt sternly replied.

"Well she couldn't just disappear!" Carlotta shouted.

Carlos then turns to the twin vultures and sternly asked.

"Are you two sure you looked everywhere?"

"Sure we did!" Fred replied.

"Yeah we can't find her" Ted also replied.

"And where exactly have you two looked?" Carlotta growled.

"Well, she's not at the sloth village, she's not at the forest, she's not at that tall mountain that looks like a tower" said Fred.

"You mean the Sanctuary?" Ted asked.

"Yeah" Fred replied.

"Wait a minute...That's all you searched for her?" Carlotta asked.

The vultures nodded but soon Carlotta was steamy mad as she roars

**"THAT'S NOT THE SANCTUARY! THAT'S FORBIDDEN ROCK YOU TWO BIRDBRAINS!"**

"Easy miss, easy" Carlos soothed as he wraps his wings around Carlotta as the vulture glares at the twin vultures and growled.

"You two, in your cage, Right now"

"Yes sir" Both Fred and Ted shamefully replied as they flew into a skeleton made cage.

"Take that sloth away Nathanial" Carlotta growled.

"Yes miss" Nathanial replied and he grabs the orange sloth to his cage.

"Don't worry my beautiful mistress, Soon revenge shall be yours and Forbidden Rock will be yours to rule" Carlos soothed his mistress.

"Carlos, You and Nathanial are the only mammals I trust now. Go to the Sanctuary and see if Carrie and her precious so called true love are still there. Then come back here and report to me" Carlotta angrily yet calmly ordered Carlos.

"It shall be done my lady" Carlos replied as he bows before Carlotta.

"Go now and do not fail me" Carlotta growled as she returns to her throne as Carlos flies away to find Carrie and Sid.

"Soon those two brats of that freakish herd will pay for everything they did to me and Victor" Carlotta growled to herself.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Carlotta is alive! D:**

**What evil plans doe this crazy she-wolf have for Sid and the herd?!**

**What happens next?!**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	5. Quality Time With Friends

**Chapter 5: Quality Time...With Friends**

* * *

The next evening Peaches and Louis returns with Rosy and the young sloth happily runs to her father and hugs him.

"Hi Daddy!" Rosy happily greeted.

"Hello Rosy! How's daddy's little girl?" Sid cooed as he hugs her back and nuzzles her, nose to nose then eventually, Sid sneezed but he did it away from Rosy.

"Bless you" said Rosy.

"Thank you" Sid thanked.

"How was she guys?" Carrie asked as she walks up to the others.

"She was so happy playing in the playground" Peaches replied as she smiles at the sloths.

"Thank you so much for this guys, We really appreciated it" Carrie thanked.

"You're welcome Mrs Carrie" Louis replied and walks back inside the Sanctuary with Peaches.

"Now Rosy, Can we talk to you for a minute?" Carrie asked.

"Ok...Am I in trouble?" Rosy asked looking concerned.

"No sweetie, you're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you about something" Carrie giggled as she and Sid sits down on a smooth rock with Rosy on Sid's lap.

"Your uncle Manny is a little worried" said Sid.

"About what daddy?" Rosy asked.

"Your uncle Manny thinks that you...well...don't like him" Carrie explained.

"What do you mean?" Rosy asked, looking confused.

"Well...Why do you keep avoiding him Rosy?" Sid asked.

"I don't keep avoiding Uncle Manny" Rosy replied.

"Well he said that you don't smile at him or say much to him like you do with Toby or Aunt Ellie" said Sid.

"Well...I don't know...I'm just shy around mammals like Uncle Diego and Uncle Manny and even Peaches half the time" Rosy explained as she felt nervous.

"Rosy, Is there anything you want to tell us about? Is there a reason why you don't like hanging around Uncle Manny?" Carrie asked as she strokes her daughter's hair for comfort.

"No mummy" Rosy replied.

Carrie and Sid looked at each other worryingly and then Rosy added

"But if you want me to, I can try and talk to Uncle Manny"

"Well that's good to hear Rosy because tonight Aunt Ellie and Uncle Manny are babysitting you" said Carrie as she smiles at her daughter.

"Where are you guys going?" Rosy asked.

"Your mother and I are just going out for the night" said Sid.

"But we'll be back Rosy, Your father and I are just spending the night together OK?" Carrie added.

"OK" Rosy nodded.

"That's our girl! Now run along and play with Crash and Eddie" said Sid as he puts Rosy where Crash and Eddie were waiting for Rosy to play.

"And stay out of trouble this time guys" Carrie said to the twins.

"It's OK Carrie, I'll watch them" Ellie replied as she walks up to Rosy and the twins.

"Thank you Ellie" Carrie thanked.

As Rosy and the others went back inside the Sanctuary, Carrie walks off to the hot springs for a bath as Sid calls out.

"Hey Carrie, Need some company?"

Carrie just giggled and replied "Not tonight honey"

"Aww! But Carrie! You promised I would bath with you this time" Sid disappointingly moaned as he looks at his wife sadly.

"I know sweetheart. But I just want a little privacy tonight" Carrie comforted him as she pats Sid on the shoulder.

"Come on Carrie. Pleeeeeeeease!" Sid begged as he looks at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie but next time you can, Ok?" Carrie soothed Sid.

"Alright" Sid replied as he nods sadly.

When Carrie was about to go, She looks back to see Sid, looking sad and down.

"I can't reject him again and I always kept my promise, just as he always kept his promises for me" Carrie thought to herself.

Soon she made up her mind and playfully calls out.

"Oh Sid!"

Sid turns to see Carrie smiling seducingly and slowly motions him to come with her while swaying her body slowly.

"Sweet!" Sid cheered as he spits in his head and slicks his hair back and smiles deviously.

"Here I come honey" Sid deviously grinned and follows her just as Diego and Toby passed by.

"Where are you going Sid?" Diego asked.

"Nowhere...It's just that I am about to spend a little quality time with my sexy wife...Chao!" Sid giggled deviously and walks off.

"Oh brother!" Toby lets out a bit of disgruntled grunt as he shook his head.

"Tell me about it" Diego replied as he did the same thing as Toby did.

"So Dad, How does it feel to know that you're gonna be a dad?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean? I'm already a dad, To you" Diego replied.

"No I mean, You having your own cubs for real" said Toby.

"Oh! Well...It's surprising actually, I'm nervous but I'll be OK" Diego replied.

"I see" Toby nods as he looks worried.

The sabre notices this and said

"I know that look Toby, Something is bothering you isn't it?"

'Well...Kinda" Toby nervously nodded.

"What's wrong son?" Diego asked.

"Well, When you and mum are gonna be parents for real this time, Does this mean I have to leave you guys?" Toby asked.

"What?! Of course not Toby? You're still my son no matter what! And I will never abandon you because me and Shira are gonna have kids" Diego replied.

"Thanks...I'm sorry dad, It's just...Without you or mum, I'll have nothing in my life to live for" Toby replied.

"I understand and no matter what happens, Your mother and I will always be there for you and we love you so much son" Diego comforted the late teen wolf.

"Thanks dad" Toby thanked as he hugs the sabre.

Meanwhile Sid hopped in one of the hot springs and said

"Here I am sweetie! AAH!" Sid screamed as he realised that he was with a couple hugging each other and that couple was Dodger and Niamh.

"What the? Hey Sid! Long time no see" Dodger chuckled.

"Oh! Hi Dodger! Hi Niamh" Sid nervously chuckled as he waved at them.

"H-Hello Sid" Niamh chuckled nervously.

"Well this is a bit embarrassing, seeing you guys again like this" Sid said as he looked embarrassed.

"Yeah! I would say so" Dodger agreed.

"Sid! I'm over here" Carrie called out as Sid turns to see Carrie in another hot spring.

"Oh! Coming darling!" Sid called out.

Then he turns to Dodger and Niamh and nervously said "My bad"

"It's OK Sid, You're our friend. No harm, no foul" Dodger replied.

"Hey Dodger! Niamh!" Carrie happily said as she walks up to Sid near the spring.

"Hey Carrie!" Dodger greeted.

"Hi Carrie" Niamh happily greeted.

"It's been a while! What are you guys doing here?" Carrie happily asked.

"Well, Tonight I wanna have a lovely moment with my wife" Dodger explained as he warmly smiles at Niamh.

"And it is lovely Dodger" Niamh smiled back and kissed Dodger on the lips.

"So, you guys wanna join us?" Dodger asked.

"What do you think Carrie?" Sid asked.

"That would lovely" Carrie accepted and soon she and Sid joins in the hot spring with Dodger and Niamh.

"So how are things in the village?" Carrie asked.

"Great! It's been so peaceful and wonderful ever since we became the leaders" Niamh replied.

"Oh really?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, We're making new friends, Our love for each other has grown strong, Niamh's really sociable and she's less panicking" said Dodger.

"Really?" Carrie asked Niamh surprisingly.

"Yep! I owe it all to Dodger" Niamh replied as she looks up at Dodger lovingly.

"Thank you Niamh and I owe all my happiness and life to you because I love you so much" Dodger replied as he gently strokes Niamh's blue hair.

"I love you too Dodger" Niamh replied and kissed him again.

"Aww! You two are such a lovely couple!" Carrie gleefully squealed.

"Oh! I almost forgot, how's your son doing?" Sid asked.

"Marcus is doing really well and he's almost ready to walk" Niamh happily replied.

"Who's looking after him?" Carrie asked.

"Our babysitter, Jasmine" Dodger replied.

"Oh! I see!" Sid nodded.

"And how's the herd?" Dodger asked.

"And Rosy" Niamh added.

"The herd's doing well and Rosy is doing very well" Sid replied.

"Although Manny is worried" said Carrie.

"About what?" Dodger asked.

"He thinks that Rosy hates him" Sid replied.

"Well if that's true, I can see why" Dodger admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Niamh asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Manny, He's a good friend but he does has some serious temper issues" Dodger replied.

"That's why they call him Manny the moody mammoth" Sid laughed and Dodger laughed with him.

"Well yeah but this is serious guys! I think we should watch and see how Rosy reacts to Manny and hopefully we'll find a way for Rosy not to dislike Manny" said Carrie.

"Do you want us to help?" Dodger asked.

"Really?" Carrie replied with another question.

"Sure! We'll be glad to help" Niamh replied.

"Guys! Thank you! We really appreciate this" Carrie thanked.

"It's alright! That's what friends are for" said Dodger.

"Thanks guys" Sid thanked.

"Hey guys, Wanna know something?" Carrie asked.

"What?" Both Dodger and Niamh replied.

"You remember Shira?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" They replied.

"Well she is gonna have cubs" Carrie replied.

"Really?" Niamh happily gasped.

"That's amazing" Dodger cheered.

"Really? I didn't know she was pregnant" Sid replied in confusion.

"Well you were getting Granny some mangos when Diego told us" Carrie explained.

"Ah I see" Sid nodded in understandment.

"Hey kids, Save some room for Granny"

Soon Granny hops in and her flith was covering the hot spa ground

"OK, We're out" Dodger replied in disgusted.

"Right behind you" Sid nervously chuckled as the four sloths left the spa.

"Hey where are you girls going? Ah go on ya chickens!" Granny grumbled as she relaxes in her spa.

"Well...Quite a party crasher" Niamh nervously giggled.

As the sloths waited for Granny to finish her spa, Carlos was hiding in the leaves of one of the trees as he dangerously glares at Carrie and Sid.

"Found you two! Now to report back to Miss Carlotta" Carlos growled to himself and soon he flies away, heading back to the Cave of Darkness.

* * *

**Well Sid and Carrie are with Dodger and Niamh!**

**But Granny had to ruin the moment XD**

**Uh-oh! Carlos has found the sloth!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	6. Plans For Tommorow

**Chapter 5: Plans For Tommorow**

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary, Manny and Ellie are babysitting Rosy as Manny reads a bedtime story.

"And so the brave mammoth rescued the pretty mammoth, got married and lived happily ever after" Manny finished.

Rosy was just sitting on the ground, looking a bit bored.

"What's wrong Rosy?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing, It's just that I heard that story before" Rosy explained.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Yes...about ten times" Rosy replied as she yawned.

"Oh" Manny replied as he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Can you tell me another story please?" Rosy asked.

"Ok, How about I tell you the time that me and your family went to the dinosaur world and-" Manny began.

"And you saved my dad's life. I heard that story three times Uncle Manny" Rosy replied as she tries not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh...OK...How about the time I met your father?" Manny asked.

"Daddy already told me" Rosy softly replied.

"The time we met your mother?" Manny asked.

"Can you think of a fairytale story for me Uncle Manny?" Rosy asked.

"Well...I...Um..." Manny replied as he tries to think of a good story for Rosy.

Suddenly Crash and Eddie rushes by and throws rocks at Manny's head.

"OW!" Manny exclaimed.

"Got you!" The twins exclaimed and they ran off laughing.

"Hey! If you two do that again, I swear I will straggle you two with my trunk" Manny angrily calls out.

"Manny! Rosy can hear you" Ellie sternly whispered.

Manny realised this and looks at Rosy who was looking at her uncle a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh...Um...U-uncle Manny is joking, Rosy, I would never do that" Manny nervously chuckles as he tries to relax Rosy.

"It's OK" Rosy smiled a bit.

"Do you still want to me to read-" Manny begin but was soon was interrupted by Rosy.

"No thank you, I'll just go to bed" Rosy replied and walks to her bedroom.

Manny and Ellie sadly watches her niece go to her bed.

"She hates me" Manny sadly said.

"She does not hate you Manny" Ellie replied

Soon Diego and Toby went inside the Sanctuary as Ellie goes to Rosy's room.

"Hey Manny! How did it go?" Toby asked.

"Not well, I have to say" Manny replied.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Well, I was telling her the story about the brave mammoth falling in love with the pretty mammoth...again. She got bored by the looks of it and just as I was about to read another story, these two here" Manny explained as he sternly points his trunk at the twins who were on Peaches's trunk with Louis.

"Threw rocks and I angrily warned them and...Well...I guess I kinda scared Rosy" Manny finished.

Just then Ellie came back and said "Rosy is relaxing in her bed"

"I didn't mean to scare her" Manny said as he felt a little guilty.

"I know honey" Ellie replied.

"I don't get it Dad, Why do you want Rosy to like you?" Peaches asked.

"Well, I just don't want Rosy to think that I'm a bad mammal who has a heart of stone" Manny replied.

"So what do you want her to see you as?" Louis asked.

"Like Peaches or Toby or you or even her family, a caring uncle who would protect his family no matter what" Manny replied.

"I understand that Manny" Ellie replied.

Shira then walks up to Diego and Toby as the young wolf said

"Hey mum, When are the cubs gonna be born?"

"Hmmm, Well in a few days" Shira replied.

"Wait a minute, A few days? How long have you being pregnant for?" Diego asked.

"A month and a half" Shira replied.

"Why didn't you tell us about this in the first place Shira?" Diego asked.

"Well...I was nervous and I didn't feel ready to tell you guys yet" Shira nervously replied.

"I understand how you feel Shira" Ellie replied.

"Well it doesn't matter now, What matters now is that Shira will give birth to her cubs in a few days, So we need to really take care of mum" Toby replied.

"Yeah, We don't want our cubs to be hurt" Diego replied as he nuzzles his wife.

"Awww thanks" Shira thanked and nuzzles back.

Soon Sid, Granny and Carrie came back from the hot springs as the others looks at them.

"Hey guys! How was your night?" Manny asked.

"Great!" Carrie replied.

"Well...until Granny here ruined the spa with her filth" Sid added.

"Hey I maybe old but I can still do things even you sissies can!" Granny snapped

"Well on the plus side, We met up Dodger and Niamh again" said Carrie.

"Did you? How are they?" Ellie asked.

"They're good" Sid replied.

"And how's their son Marcus going?" Peaches asked.

"They say he's doing very well" Carrie replied.

"I'm actually grateful that they name their son after my brother, It's really nice of them" Toby admitted.

"Well they did it in honour of him" Shira smiled as she goes up to him and pats on the head.

"Yeah, I'll bet that Marcus is truly grateful" Diego replied as he looks up at the roof as he was referring to Marcus watching them from heaven.

"I'm sure he is Diego" Sid replied as he smiles at the sabre.

"So how did you two go with Rosy?" Carrie asked.

"Fine, Just fine" Manny nervously chuckled.

Carrie just looks at him as she could tell that Manny was lying.

"Ellie?" Carrie asked.

"It was OK at first" Ellie begin.

"But?" Carrie asked.

"Well Crash and Eddie were annoying Manny and he angrily threaten them in front of Rosy" Ellie replied.

"Oh Manny" Carrie sighed

"I'll go and check on her" Sid repliede as he goes to Rosy's room.

"Hey Rosy" Carrie greeted.

"Hi daddy" Rosy happily greeted and hugs her father.

"How was your time with Uncle Manny and Aunt Ellie?" Sid asked.

"It was alright but I got bored" said Rosy.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"Well, Uncle Manny told the same story again" Rosy replied.

"I see...Rosy, Are you sure you don't have a problem with Uncle Manny?" Sid softly asked.

"No daddy, I don't" Rosy replied.

"Are you sure, Is the way your Uncle Manny loses his temper?" Sid asked.

"I don't have a problem with Uncle Manny, It's just that I'm not use to talking to some people like him...That's all" Rosy replied as she looks away from her father.

"I see...Well...Your uncle Manny is a little worried about you and he wants to make sure you're OK and so do we Rosy" Sid replied

"I didn't want to make Uncle Manny worried" said Rosy.

"Do you wanna have a chat with him?" Sid asked.

Rosy remained silent for a minute until she replied "OK"

"Alright, I'll go and get him" Sid smiled as he gets up and goes to the others.

"Rosy wants a chat with you Manny" Sid said to the bull mammoth.

"Oh...OK" Manny replied as he goes to Rosy's room.

"Hi Uncle Manny" Rosy said as she softly smiles at her uncle.

"Hey Rosy, How are you feeling?" Manny asked.

"I'm OK" Rosy replied.

"OK...so...um...Is there anything you want to talk about with me? Anything at all?" Manny asked.

"Are you worried about me?" Rosy asked.

"Well yeah, I just wanna ask, do you really hate me Rosy?" Manny kindly asked his niece.

"No I don't hate you Uncle Manny" Rosy softly replied as she looks away from her uncle.

"OK...Why do you avoid me then?" Manny asked.

"I...I don't know...Maybe I'm just shy around some mammals" Rosy replied.

"I see, I just want you to know Rosy that I love you and I'll always care for you...OK?" Manny soothed Rosy.

"OK" Rosy nodded.

"Alright" Manny replied.

"Uncle Manny?" Rosy called out.

"Yeah?" Manny asked.

"If you want, Can you take me to the playground tomorrow?" Rosy asked.

Manny smiled and replied "Sure, I'll take you there tomorrow"

"Thanks you" Rosy softly replied.

"No worries" Manny replied.

Soon Carrie and Sid walks in as they just heard that Rosy wants Manny to take her to the playground.

"And I'm sure you two will have fun tomorrow" Carrie said as she smiles at Rosy.

"Yeah" Rosy replied.

"Ok Rosy, Time for bed" said Sid as he tucks Rosy in.

"Goodnight daddy" said Rosy.

"Goodnight sweetie" said Sid and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight mummy" said Rosy.

"Goodnight Rosy" said Carrie as she strokes her daughters head and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Rosy" said Manny.

Rosy looks at Manny and softly replies "Goodnight Uncle Manny"

Soon she closes her eyes and went to sleep as Carrie, Manny and Sid walks out of Rosy.

"See? Rosy likes you" said Carrie.

"And you were worried about that she hates you" Sid giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I was wrong and you guys were right, Can we move on now?" Manny asked as he shook his head at Sid.

"Yeah Manny" Carrie giggled.

Back at Rosy's room, Rosy opens her eyes and looks up as she sighs uncomfortably and soon went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well Rosy seems to have a secret fear about Manny but what is it?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Elisa Meets Toby

**Chapter 6: Elisa Meets Toby**

* * *

At midnight in the Sanctuary, Toby was asleep as he was dreaming of a nightmare that he was in a dark eerie forest.

"D-Dad...Guys...Where are you?" Toby called out.

Soon he turns to see a shadow figure running towards him.

As the figure lunged at him, Toby raises his claws up and as the figure pins him to the ground, Toby can sees that it was Diego.

"Dad?" Toby asked.

Suddenly Toby sees that his sharp claws have impaled Diego's chest.

"No!" Toby screamed in horror as he quickly got off Diego and holds him close.

"Dad! Oh no! Dad! I'm so sorry dad! Please! Don't die!" Toby begged as he was panicking.

"T-T-Toby..." Diego gasped and soon he died in Toby's arms.

"No! Nooo! Dad! Noooooo!" Toby tearfully screamed.

Soon he sees his sharp claws covered in Diego's blood and Toby looks at his reflection in the river to see himself, grinning evilly and looks evil.

"You will soon be who you are destined to be" A deep voice growled as he turns to see Victor next to him.

"AAAAAAAH!" Toby screamed and soon he was awake.

Toby looks around to see Diego alive and well and soon he looks at his claws that were just sharp and no blood was on it.

"It was just a dream Toby...J-Just a dream" Toby whispered to himself as he looks around at his family.

Soon he decided to go outside for a while as he goes to Seaweed River.

Once he looks at his reflection in the river, he decided to have a sip of the water and then he said to himself.

"Should I tell the herd about this? What if they don't understand? Why must I dream these things every time I grow afraid of an enemy who is gone for good?"

"Sounds like someone didn't get their beauty sleep"

Toby bolts his head to see a female snow coloured wolf near him as he surprisingly stares at her.

"You...You can say that" Toby muttered.

"Hmm...It sounds like you had a nightmare by the looks of it" the snow coloured wolf said as she walks up to him.

"I guess so" Toby nervously asked.

"You guess so?" The female wolf asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" Toby asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Elisa and you must be Toby?" Elisa asked as she smirked at Toby.

Toby looks at Elisa surprisingly as he asked

"How...How did you know who I am?

"Let's just say a little birdie told me" Elisa giggled.

Toby looks at a bird chirping on a tree when it looks at Toby and said

"Hey! Don't look at me! I didn't say anything" and with that, the bird flew away.

"What I said was just a figure of speech" Elisa giggled.

"I see...So how do you know me?" Toby asked with caution.

"Oh let's just say I heard stories of you with Sid and Carrie who you guys defeated Victor" Elisa giggled again.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here? Answer me!" Toby answered.

Elisa smirks at Toby for a while until she replied "Um...No"

"I'm not asking you Elisa! Answer me! What do you want with my family?" Toby growled.

"I don't think so" Elisa giggled and runs off.

"Hey! Come back!" Toby shouted.

Toby runs after Elisa who was laughing as she runs from Toby.

Soon Elisa stops as she hides in the bushes as Toby catches up.

"Where did she go?" Toby asked to himself.

Soon Elisa jumps in front of him.

"Here I am!" Elisa shouted.

"Ah!" Toby exclaimed and he leans back and trips as he hits his head on the rock and was knocked out.

"Oh! Oh dear, that didn't go well" Elisa said to herself as she felt guilty but she was soon smiling deviously as she thought of a devious idea.

Later on, Toby woke up to find that he was lying on his back as his front and back paws were tied up in a lot of vines.

"What the?! What's going on? Where am I?" Toby exclaimed.

Toby then sees Elisa standing next to him and deviously smiling at him.

"Oh! You're awake. How was your beauty sleep my little wolf?" Elisa playfully asked.

"What's the meaning of this? Let me go!" Toby shouted.

"I'll let you go...on one condition" Elisa smirked.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I wanna have some fun with you" Elisa giggled.

"And if I refuse?" Toby asked.

"Then you can stay there all tied up" Elisa replied.

Toby just growls at Elisa who scoffed

"Well, Have it your way, grumpy"

She was about to leave when Toby called out

"Wait!"

Elisa turns as she grins at Toby.

"Ok...Have your fun but I know I won't like it" Toby grumbled.

"Oh you're like it my little wolf...Just you wait" Elisa deviously yet softly replied to Toby as she walks up to him.

Soon she stands in front of Toby's head and with her one of her right claws, he gently started scratching on the back of Toby's right ear.

"W-What are you doing?" Toby stuttered.

"Just giving scratching your ear" Elisa softly replied.

"P-Please stop it! T-This is annoying" Toby stuttered as both of his ears are now being tickled by Elisa's claws.

"I just barely began!" Elisa giggled as she continues tickling Toby's ears.

"No! Please! Stop! I really don't like this" Toby protested as he was beginning to like being tickled by Elisa and tries so hard to deny it.

"Oh really? Your tail is saying otherwise" Elisa whispered.

Toby looks down to see his tail happily wagging as he groans in embarrassment.

"This is so humiliating!" Toby moaned.

Elis then stops scratching Toby's ears and moves to his belly.

"Prehaps a belly rub might be better" Elisa playfully teased as she begins rubbing Toby's belly.

"What? No! Stop it! Elisa! I mean it! I...I...Ooooh...Why do I like this?" Toby softly moaned.

Soon he begins to twitches a bit and then he begins whimpering like a puppy.

"Aw! Does the puppy like his belly rubs? Yes he does! Yes he does do you" Elisa playfully cooed as she starts stroking Toby's hair on his head.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not a puppy...Mmm...Please stop!" Toby begged as he liked the belly rub yet he was getting a bit annoyed by Elisa calling him a puppy.

"Aw! Don't be upset! Does the puppy wuppy want a kissy wissy?" Elisa cooed again as she was playfully toying with Toby.

"No! I don't wanna...na...na...a kissy wissy! I want to get out of...mm...here" Toby half moaned and half yelled.

"Doesn't the puppy wanna play with me anymore?" Elisa playfully pouted as she stops rubbing Toby's belly.

"No! Let me go!" Toby replied as he tries to free himself from the vines.

"I'll let you go on one more condition" Elisa grinned as she walks in front of Toby and faces him.

"What is it now?" Toby groaned.

"I give you a kiss and I'll let you go" said Elisa.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I kiss you, I let you go. Deal?" Elisa giggled.

Toby growls softly at Elisa but then huffed "Fine"

"Close your eyes" Elisa instructed.

Toby closes his eyes and soon Elisa kissed him on the lips and soon as Toby opens his eyes, Elisa said

"Bye" and with that, she runs off.

"Hey! Wait! You said you'll let me go if I kissed you" Toby angrily shouted.

"Sorry but I lied. I had fun tonight, See you around puppy wuppy" Elisa playfully giggled and runs into the forest.

"Hey! Come back! Alright that's it! If we meet again, you won't be so lucky!" Toby shouted as he tries to break the vines.

Soon Diego founds Toby on the ground as he looks at the tied up wolf surprisingly.

"Toby?" Diego asked.

Toby embarrassingly looks up at Diego and nervously chuckles

"Oh hey dad! W-What's up?"

"What happen to you?" Diego asked.

Toby then flops his head on the ground in embarrassment and groans "Don't ask"

* * *

**Awwww! Poor Toby XD**

**Elisa played with him like a puppy! X3**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Reporting The Events

**Chapter 7: Reporting The Events**

* * *

Soon Toby and Diego were walking back to the Sanctuary as the sabre looks at the wolf who was looking humiliated and embarrassed.

"So...um...Do you wanna tell me what happened back there?" Diego asked out of curiosity.

"Well if you must know dad, I was being toyed by this female wolf name Elisa and she just left me there tied up." Toby replied.

"What did she do to you?" Diego asked.

"She annoyed me by rubbing my belly and scratching my ears" Toby replied.

"Really?" Diego surprisingly asked.

"The worst part of this was I liked it and then she kept annoying me by calling me...well..." Toby stopped as he didn't want to say it.

"Well what?" Diego asked as they stopped for a moment.

"I don't wanna say it, you'll just laugh at me" said Toby as he looked red in the face.

"No go on son, tell me. I won't laugh at you I promise" Diego replied.

"Alright, She kept calling me...puppy wuppy" Toby replied.

Diego looks at Toby for a few seconds until he started bursting into laughter.

"Dad! That is not funny!" Toby angrily exclaimed

"I-I know. I'm so, ha, ha, ha, sorry...It's just...Puppy wuppy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Diego laughed.

"Alright for now on, I'm not telling you anything if you gonna kept laughing at me" Toby grumbles as he angrily and embarrassingly walks back to the Sanctuary by himself.

"I'm sorry Toby, It's just that..What that wolf called you...Puppy wuppy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Diego laughed as he follows Toby home.

Unknown to them, Fred and Ted sticked their heads out of the leaves of one of the trees.

"Well Ted, It seems we got ourselves some juicy news" Fred snickered.

"Yeah, Toby's nickname is Puppy wuppy" Ted laughed.

Fred then looks at Ted sternly and bonks on the head.

"No you idiot! I'm talking about the fat mammoth who is taking Sid's daughter to the playground tomorrow with her parents" Fred angrily replied.

"Oh yeah! Well, according to Carrie of course" Ted giggled.

"Miss Carlotta will be pleased!" Fred smiled deviously.

"Yeah! Let's back before anyone notices we're here" said Ted and with that, the twin vultures fly away back to the Cave of Darkness.

* * *

Back the Cave of Darkness, Matt, the orange sloth has escaped from the cave and runs out while Nathanael's army of wolves went after him.

Inside the dark cave, Carlotta was impatiently pacing up and down the floor as she grows furious of waiting for the vultures and of the escape of the orange sloth.

"What is taking them so long? They know my patient is thin" Carlotta growled.

"My lady, Do try and relax" Nathanael soothed Carlotta.

"Oh shut up! That orange sloth has escaped from me again because you fell asleep on the job!" Carlotta snapped as she glares at Nathanael.

"I apologise ma'am, my troops are searching for him as we speak" said Nathanael.

"They better" Carlotta growled.

Soon Carlos flies down to Carlotta and bows before her.

"My lady" Carlos said.

"Carlos! You're late" Carlotta growled.

"My apologises ma'am but I found Sid and Carrie, They're still at the Sanctuary just as you hoped" Carlos replied.

Carlotta then grins evilly as she chuckles "Very good Carlos! You did well"

"It's my pleasure to serve you ma'am" Carlos replied as he bows before Carlotta again.

Suddenly, Fred and Ted were flying down to the others as they kept fighting on which one is gonna tell Carlotta the news.

"I'll tell her" Fred argued.

"No I'll tell her!" Ted argued.

"You suck at telling others of things" Fred snapped.

"Me? You're the one who stutters a lot when it's come to explaining things" Ted argued.

"Enough!" Carlos angrily exclaimed and the twin vultures halted.

"What do you two idiots want and it better be important" Carlotta growled.

"We know what Sid and Carrie are doing tomorrow" Ted replied.

Carlotta looks at the twins surprisingly and walks up to them.

"Go on" said Carlotta.

"According to Carrie, When we were listening outside their home, She and her pet Sid are taking their child to the playground tomorrow with that fat mammoth" Fred replied.

Carlotta then deviously grins and laughs

"Perfect! This is perfect! I guess I can you two another chance"

"Oh thank you ma'am!" Both Fred and Ted gleefully thanked.

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Well, you three can use this chance to get Carrie and bring her to me tomorrow" said Carlotta.

"What about Matt?" Nathanael asked.

"Tell your troops if they find him, Get rid of him! I do not need any more now that I've finally know where that brat Carrie is" Carlotta growled.

"It shall be done" Nathanael bowed and with that, he leaves the cave.

"Now if you excuse me boys, I must rest" said Carlotta.

"As you wish milady" Carlos bowed before her and soon Fred and Ted did the same thing.

"And I want Carrie here tomorrow or else" Carlotta warned as she glares at the vultures then walks into the deepest and darkest part of the cave.

"It shall be done ma'am" Carlos replied.

"So...how are we gonna get Carrie here?" Ted asked.

"I'll explain to you guys tomorrow" Carlos replied and flies away.

Fred then grins at Ted and evilly chuckles

"This is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah!" Ted agreed.

Soon the twin vultures started laughing evilly as they went flying in the air into the night sky.

* * *

**Soon the herd will face the evil vultures!**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. When Vultures Attack

**Chapter 8: When Vultures Attack**

* * *

The next morning, Carrie and Sid were ready to take Rosy to the playground with Manny.

"Is everyone ready?" Carrie asked.

"Yep" Sid replied.

"Yeah!" Manny also replied.

"Yeah" Rosy smiled as she looks at her uncle and then turns away when Manny looks at her.

Soon Dodger and Niamh with their son, Marcus, came by to them as Rosy happily sees her uncle and aunt as she runs up to them.

"Uncle Dodger!" Rosy squealed as she hugs Dodger close to her.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" Dodger chuckled as he lifts Rosy up and holds her.

"Good" Rosy replied.

"You behaving for your family?" Dodger asked as he smiles at his niece.

"Yes" Rosy nodded.

"You being a good girl?" Dodger chuckled.

"Yes Uncle Dodger" Rosy giggled.

"That's my niece" Dodger chuckled as he nuzzles her forehead and then he puts her down as Rosy goes up to Niamh.

"Hi Aunt Niamh" Rosy happily greeted as she gently hugs her aunt.

"Hi Rosy!" Niamh giggled.

"Hi Marcus" Rosy cooed as she smiles at Niamh and Dodger's baby son who was sleeping in his mother's arms.

"He's asleep for now dear" Niamh happily whispered.

"Ah! OK" Niamh nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Manny asked.

"Well we were asked by Carrie last night to help you out with Rosy" Dodger explained.

Manny looks at Carrie and mumbled

"You didn't tell me they were coming"

"I was just going to tell you that" Carrie replied.

"OK, well if they go, then the whole family can come" Manny replied.

"Fine! Ask everyone if they like to come with us today" Carrie replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then, Hey guys!" Manny called out.

Soon the others appeared as Ellie asked "Yeah?"

"Do you guys wanna join us in the playground with Rosy?" Manny asked.

The others looked at each other and in the end, Ellie replied "Sure we can"

"Yay!" Rosy cheered as she jumps up and down in delight.

"Alright sweetie, Settle down" Carrie giggled as she pats Rosy on the head.

"Sorry mummy" Rosy giggled as well.

"Ah let her have fun, She's like me...well...almost, Except for her hair, her eyes, her belly and her-"

Granny then turns to see the herd walking off without her.

"Hey! Wait for me you chicken legged idiots" Granny cracked as she catches up with the others

Soon the herd was walking to the playground as Rosy happily started playing with the other kids as the herd happily watches her.

"Well this is great" said Sid.

"What's great?" Diego asked.

"You know, Just us friends hanging around together, It's like the good old days" said Sid.

"Yeah I agree with you" Toby nodded.

"Duck!" Dodger shouted and they all except for Sid ducked down.

"Wait what?" Sid said in confusion.

Soon Sid was hit in the head by a snowball.

"Ow!" Sid exclaimed.

Manny and Crash and Eddie laughed while Diego snickered but stopped when Toby and Shira looks at him a bit unamusingly.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Carrie asked as she rubs Sid's forehead.

"Yeah" Sid replied.

Meanwhile, in a tree right near the herd, Carlos and the twin vultures were watching them.

"When I said go, Ted, Grab Carrie and Fred, Grab the little brat of hers" Carlos instructed the vultures.

"What about you sir?" Fred asked.

"Yeah what are you planning to do?" Ted asked.

Carlos just grinned evilly and chuckles

"I'm gonna take care of that husband of hers"

"But what if the herd tries to stop us?" Fred asked.

"We can fly away you idiot! We're vultures, not sloths, Remember?" Carlos groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah Ted" Fred blamed Ted.

"Me? You're the one who asked the question!" Ted angrily replied.

"Did not!" Fred denied.

"Did too!" Ted accused.

"Will you two just shut up?" Carlos hissed as he bonked the twins on the head.

"Sorry sir" Both Fred and Ted apologised.

"Now, Wait till my command" Carlos whispered as the vultures hold their positions.

"Hey mummy!" Rosy called as she sits on the swing.

"Yes sweetie?" Carrie called back.

"Can you give me a push on the swing?" Rosy asked.

"Sure sweetie" Carrie replied then she turns to Sid and said

"I'll be right back darling" and kisses him on the lips then she walks off to Rosy.

"NOW! GET THEM!" Carlos exclaimed.

Fred and Ted flew out of the tree and in a flash, Fred snatches Rosy with his claws and flies up to the sky with Rosy.

"Rosy!" Carrie exclaimed but before she could say anything else, Ted snatched Carrie with his claws.

"Let me go!" Carrie yelled as she struggles but was soon in the air with Ted holding onto her arms with his claws.

"Carrie! Rosy!" Sid screamed as he and the herd was about to stop Fred and Ted when Carlos blocked their way as he swoops at Sid.

"Stay or they die!" Carlos hissed.

The herd stop as they worryingly look at Rosy and Carrie who was hanging on to their life by the claws of the twin vultures.

"Who are you?" Dodger growled.

"I'm Carlos, Happy now?" Carlos smirked.

"No! Give me back Rosy and Carrie" Sid demanded as he was frighten for what could happen to his wife and child.

"No! They're expect to be visited by our mistress and you as well, Sid the sloth" Carlos hissed at Sid.

"Who? Who wants to see them?" Manny angrily said.

"Would you believe me if I say...Carlotta?" Carlos chuckled evilly.

The herd looks at Carlos surprisingly as they couldn't believe that Carlotta, the enemy that they believed to be dead, is alive.

"I'm gonna say no" Crash replied.

"Yeah, we don't believe you" Eddie also replied.

"I told you they wouldn't believe you" Ted call out to Carlos.

"Of course he knew they wouldn't believe him you idiot!" Fred sternly snapped at Ted.

"I'm not an idiot you moron" Ted exclaimed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Carlos ordered.

"Sorry sir" Both Fred and Ted apologised.

"But how is that possible? She fell down that cliff six years ago! How could she survive?" Niamh asked.

"Well we found her six years ago in the ground when we found out that Victor was dead and to our surprise she was still alive, however, she was in a coma and when we took her back to her home, We waited for her to wake up" Carlos explained.

"So how did the crazy hag sleep for?" Toby smirked at Carlos.

"For your information you stupid mutt, Carlotta was stuck in that coma for four years until she woke up from the coma and when we told her the news about Victor, she vowed revenge on you two" Carlos growled as he looks at Sid then to Carrie.

"We beaten her before, we can do it again! Besides, if Carlotta messes with my family, I'll give her something to mess with" Ellie warned as she clutches her trunk.

"You think that you and your freakish herd can defeat her this time? Well guess what, this time she's prepared and soon you will be at the mercy of her" Carlos grinned deviously at the herd.

"What do you mean by that?" Shira angrily asked.

"All in good time my friends" Carlos chuckled.

"Carlos, I'll say this once more, Give me back my wife and my child now!" Sid demanded as he was shaking a bit in fear.

"Umm...No! Ted! Fred! Take them away!" Carlos commanded.

"Yes sir" the two vultures replied and they flew away with Carrie and Rosy.

"No!" Sid screamed and was about to chase after them when Carlos grabbed his throat with his claws and throws Sid back to the ground.

"As for you, you're coming with me" Carlos growls as Sid backs away from him.

"Oh no he's not you birdbrain!" Granny exclaimed and lunges at Carlos.

"Granny" Sid shouted

The herd watches Granny whacking Carlos with her walking stick and soon the vulture snatches Granny with his claws and flys off with her

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Granny cheered.

"Granny!" Toby shouted.

Soon the wolf bolted off after Carlos

"Toby!" Diego cried.

"Son! Wait!" Shira cried as well.

Meanwhile Sid was running after Fred and Ted who was flying away with Carrie and Rosy.

"Sid!" Carrie yelled.

"Daddy!" Rosy cried.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Sid exclaimed.

But it was too late, Fred and Ted flew over a cliff and they fly away with Carrie and Rosy with them.

"Sid!" Carrie yelled.

"Daddy!" Rosy cries out.

"Rosy! Carrie! Noooo!" Sid screamed as he stands on the edge of the cliff, knowing that he can't go any further to save Carrie and Rosy.

"Sid!" Manny exclaimed as he and Dodger ran up to him.

"I was too late, I lost them...I could have saved them...But it's too late" Sid silently sobbed.

"Sid, Look at me" said Dodger.

Sid looks to see Dodger looking very worried and seriously as Dodger added.

"It's gonna be alright Sid, We _will_ get them back! I promise" Dodger replied.

"Dodger's right Sid! We won't rest until your wife and child are back with us safe and sound' Manny vowed as he places his trunk on Sid's shoulder for comfort.

"But what are we gonna do?" Sid whimpered.

"Well Toby is after that other vulture" said Manny.

"He's the only one who knows where they taken Carrie and Rosy" said Dodger.

Sid looks at the sky where Fred and Ted have taken Rosy and Carrie away then he looks at Manny and Dodger and sadly replies

"Alright"

As they run off to find the others and hopefully they got Carlos with them, Sid thinks to himself.

"Don't worry Rosy and Carrie! I won't rest till you're both back home safe and sound"

* * *

**Poor Granny, Carrie and Rosy are taken by the vultures**

**Will Toby stop Carlos?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	10. Playing with the Puppy

**Chapter 9: Playing with the Puppy**

* * *

Toby continues chasing down Carlos who was carrying Granny as the herd runs with Toby.

"Give it up birdbrain! You won't get away" Toby shouted.

"Think again!" Carlos laughed

Soon he flies into the sky with Toby and soon the wolf slips from a slippery rock, falls to the ground and was knocked out into the bushes.

"What did Toby go?" Diego asked the others.

"I don't know, we gotta keep looking" Shira replied.

The others worryingly went off to the right direction, not knowing that Toby was in the bushes behind them.

When Toby wakes up, His vision was a little blurry at first but then realises he was tied up again.

"What the? Why am I tied up?...Oh no! Please don't let it be her! Anyone but her" Toby begged as he knew what was coming.

"Hey there little puppy"

Toby looks up to see Elisa standing next to him and grinning at him.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Toby moaned as he was not pleased to see Elisa again.

"Did you miss me Toby?" Elisa grinned.

"Let me think...No!" Toby sternly replied.

"Aww! The puppy's not pleased to see me?" Elisa playfully pouted.

"No I'm not pleased to see you at all" Toby snapped.

"May I ask why?" Elisa smirked at Toby.

"Where do I begin, You annoyed me so much last night and you left me there all tied up which by the way, you promised me that if I let you have fun with me, You let me go" Toby replied.

"Anything else?" Elisa giggled.

"Yeah, you never told me about who you are apart from your name and how you know Sid and Carrie" Toby replied.

"OK, since I broke my promise to my little puppy wuppy-" Elisa began when Toby growled at the word puppy wuppy.

"I guess its fair I should tell you some things about me and why I want to see Sid and Carrie" Elisa replied as she smiles at Toby.

"Well?" Toby impatiently asked.

"Well you know that I'm Elisa but when you didn't know that I'm Carlotta's little sister...well...I was once her sister a long time ago" Elisa begins explaining.

"Wait! You're Carlotta's sister?" Toby gasped.

"Well not anymore! I mean to me, she's like my ex-sister. I hated her even since she turned evil and went psycho" Elisa explained.

"So what does that make you? Friend or foe?" Toby asked as he sternly stares at Elisa with caution.

"I have an old saying, Like me and I'll like you but hate me then I'll hate you" Elisa replied as she begins massaging the bottom of Toby's chin.

"If that true then why do you still like me when I don't like you at all?" Toby asked.

"Hate me? Nah! You don't hate me" Elisa scoffed.

"Well right now, I do not like you Elisa and that's because of the way you embarrassed me last night" Toby snapped.

"Well in case you forgot, we were all alone last night silly" Elisa giggled as she gently pokes Toby on the nose.

"Well not really, Diego found me all tied up in the last minute" Toby explained.

"Diego?" Elisa asked.

"Yes, Diego's my adopted brother" Toby replied.

"Oh! OK then...Anyway the reason I want to see Sid and Carrie is to warn them about Carlotta and help them out" Elisa replied.

"Well you're too late, Carlotta's vultures always taken away Carrie and Rosy" said Toby.

Elisa looks at Toby surprisingly and replied "I see"

"Now will you let me go?" Toby asked as he was desperate to get out of the vines.

"Oh I'll let you go but first..." Elisa begins as she grins deviously.

"Oh no! No! No way! I know what you're trying to do" Toby growled.

"And that is?" Elisa asked.

"You want to give me belly rubs or scratches on the ears or whatever is that is fun to you" Toby explained as he did not want to be toyed with by Elisa again.

"I just wanna play with you" Elisa giggled.

"Well you can forget it, I'm not doing this again" Toby refused as he turns away from Elisa.

"Aw! Doesn't the puppy wuppy wanna have fun?" Elisa playfully pouted as she pats Toby on the head.

"No" Toby refused again.

"Why not?" Elisa playfully huffed as she smirks at the tied up wolf.

"Because you're annoying and I don't like you" Toby growled.

"Too bad" Elisa sneered as she turns Toby's head to face hers.

Soon Elisa begins rubbing Toby's belly as Toby shouted

"No! I don't want my belly to be rubbed!"

"Just admit it Toby Woby! You love my belly rubs, yes you do! Yes you do don't you" Elisa teasingly cooed as she continues rubbing Toby's belly.

"No I...Mmm...I-I-I I do not...mmm...Stop it" Toby begged

Toby couldn't help but liking the belly rub yet he hates being playfully teased by a wolf he only just met last night.

"Oh look! Your tail is wagging! You love my belly rubs! Yes you do don't you puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled

"I'm not your...mmm...puppy wuppy" Toby childishly whines as he begins to pant happily from the belly rub.

"Does puppy wuppy wanna a kissy wissy again? Would you like that puppy wuppy?" Elisa cooed in a high pitched tone.

"No! I don't wanna a kissy wissy and I'm not your puppy wuppy!" Toby moaned as he tries to get out but it was useless.

Soon Elisa looks up to see the herd looking surprised as Toby didn't notice them.

She grins deviously and said "I'll let you go if you say I'm your puppy wuppy"

Toby looks at Elisa and growls at her but knew that he wants to leave, so he sighs and replies

"I'm your puppy wuppy"

"Not like that, Say it with a cute smile and with a very cute tone" Elisa grinned at Toby.

Toby sternly stares at her but then he soon regrettably gave Elisa a cute smile and with a bubbly childish tone, He said

"I'm your puppy wuppy!"

"Yes you are! Isn't that right guys?" Elisa replied as she looks up to the herd.

Toby looks up and sees his friends as they were still looking at Toby, eyes widened, except for Crash and Eddie who just started laughing so hard.

"Puppy wuppy?" Eddie laughed.

"That's so funny" Crash laughed.

Toby then glares at Elisa furiously as he felt very embarrassed and then he growls

"I hate you"

Elisa just smirks and kissed on the cheek and sarcastically replied

"I love you too"

* * *

**Oh poor Toby!**

**Played by Elisa once again **

**And the herd saw the last moment of Elisa's playfulness on Toby**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. The Herd Meets Elisa

**Chapter 10: The Herd Meets Elisa**

* * *

"Dad! A little help here" Toby called out to the sabre.

"I'm coming" Diego replied as he walks up to Toby and rips the vines off of Toby.

Just then Sid runs in panicking as he trips over and falls to the ground next Elisa.

"Hello there! You must be Sid" said Elisa as she smiles at Sid.

"Yes I am" Sid moaned as he got up in a bit of pain from tripping over.

"Please to meet you, I'm Elisa" Elisa greeted as she shook paws with Sid.

"Be careful Sid, She's Carlotta's sister" Toby warned as he stands in front of Sid and glares at Elisa.

"Wait! She's Carlotta sister?" Manny asked in alarm.

"Yep! But I'm not what you think I am" Elisa replied with a smile.

"Oh really?" Shira asked as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I'm here to help you defeat Carlotta and get your wife and child safe and sound Sid" Elisa offered.

"Sorry but we don't accept help from people who work for the enemies" Toby quickly refused.

"Excuse me but correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you used to work for Victor?" Elisa smirked.

"She has a point I mean you did work with Victor once even though you were forced to" Dodger replied.

"That's different! She once enjoyed working with Carlotta" Toby snapped.

"I did not enjoy working with Carlotta silly pup!" Elisa giggled.

"Stop calling me a pup! I'm not your puppy and I never will be your puppy" Toby growled.

"Aww! You hurt my feelings" Elisa playfully moaned.

"What feelings? You're just a crazy wolf" Toby scoffed.

Elisa then looks at Toby shockingly as Shira sternly said

"Toby, that was rude of you to say that"

"What? She started it" Toby argued

Elisa then furiously glares at Toby and growls

"Fine mister! Unless you apologise to me for being rude, you can find Carrie on your own without me as though I know where she is"

"Fine! Go! We don't need your help anyway" Toby replied as he didn't care about Elisa.

Elisa then growls furiously and slaps Toby hard in the face and scoffed

"Pig"

She then starts walking off as Toby watches her go then he turns to the herd who was staring at him.

"What? Forget it! I'm not apologising to her and besides, she started it" Toby refused.

"Toby please, we need her help, She maybe my only hope to find Carrie and Rosy! Please Toby! Please!" Sid begged.

Toby looks at the sad sloth then back to Elisa for a moment until he sighs and calls out

"Elisa"

The snow coloured wolf turns around and replies "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being rude to you and you do have feelings...and you're not crazy" Toby apologised as he did felt guilty for what he said to her.

Elisa then smiles gleefully and pounds on Toby as she hugs him.

"Aww! Thank you Toby Woby! I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you, and you're such a cute puppy wuppy!" Elisa cheered as she nuzzles Toby who was trying to get off of her.

"OK! Ok! Stop it!" Toby exclaimed as he got off of Elisa.

"Right, Well you can't go back to the Sanctuary" Elisa replied.

"Why?" Peaches asked.

"Because Carlotta knows where you are and she'll send her wolves after you if you stay in there" Elisa replied.

"She's got a point, you guys can stay in our village until we can figure out what to do" said Dodger.

"Thank you Dodger" Louis thanked.

Elisa looks at Sid who was still very worried as she gave him a reassuring smile and said

"Don't worry Sid, I'll help you get Carrie and Rosy back"

"I don't know if I can trust you yet but I will do anything to get my wife and child" Sid sadly replied.

"I understand" Elisa replied.

"Well let's get to the village" Niamh replied as she holds Marcus in her arms.

Soon the herd and Elisa started walking back to the village as Toby embarrassingly walks next to Manny and Diego then Toby can hear Manny snickering.

"What are you snickering about?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing...Puppy wuppy" Manny chuckled.

"You start that with me and you're gonna get it" Toby growled at Manny and walks away from him.

"Toby, I'm just kidding" Manny called out as Diego follows Toby.

"I can't believe Elisa is with us" Toby muttered.

"I know you don't like her Toby but she's our only hope to find Carrie and Rosy, so just ignore her if she's annoying you" Diego replied.

"That's the problem, she will always annoy me and she won't stop me" Toby groaned.

"Don't you worry puppy wuppy, you and me are gonna spend a whole lot of time together" Elisa giggled as she looks at Toby and smirks at him.

"I'm not your puppy wuppy" Toby growled as the herd chuckled.

"Hey puppy! Wanna a belly rub?" Crash teased.

"Alright knock it off guys" Ellie sighed.

"Do you wanna a treat puppy wuppy" Eddie laughed and soon Crash joined in.

"Hmm...I'm so hungry, I could eat two possums" Toby smirked at the twins.

Crash and Eddie stopped laughing and looks away in fear as Louis and Peaches chuckled as they know that Toby was joking.

"Good one" Diego whispered.

"Thanks" Toby whispered back.

Sid, on the other hand was really worried as he felt scared about what could happen to Carrie and Rosy.

Dodger and Niamh got close to him as Dodger puts his right arm around him for comfort.

"It's alright Sid, We're gonna get Carrie and Rosy back. Just hang in there buddy" Dodger comforted his friend as he pats Sid on the shoulder.

"E-Everything's gonna be alright" Niamh stuttered as she comforts Sid as well but was afraid for her friend as well.

"Thanks" Sid sadly thanked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Ted are flying with Carrie and Rosy as the young sloth begins crying.

"Oh for crying out loud! Stop crying" Fred groaned.

"She's only your child you stupid vulture!" Carrie angrily snapped.

"You watch your temper unless you want to drop you" Ted warned.

"I wanna go home" Rosy cried.

"Shut up" Fred snapped.

"Don't you tell my daughter to shut up birdbrain!" Carrie angrily shouted.

"Hey! You best save your speeches for Carlotta" Ted growled.

"I wanna go home! Let me go now!" Rosy screamed as she couldn't take it anymore as she grabs Fred's claw tightly.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Fred shouted.

Soon the two struggled as Fred was going down to the ground.

"Fred" Ted shouted.

"Rosy" Carrie screamed.

When Fred was on the ground as Rosy kicked Fred away and runs for her life.

"Run Rosy! Run!" Carrie screamed as she worryingly watches her daughter running away from Fred.

"Don't let her get away you idiot!" Ted shouted.

Rosy was running for her life into the woods as Fred got up and flies around to find her.

Soon Rosy hides a small cave as Fred tries to look for Rosy but he couldn't find her.

Soon he went back up to the sky to where Ted is with Carrie.

"I lost her" said Fred.

"What do you mean you lost her? She can't just disappear" Ted snapped.

"Well she's all alone in the woods and she has no one to help her" Fred grinned deviously.

"Hey you're right! She won't last a night in the woods" Ted evilly laughed.

"Rosy" Carrie gasped as she was getting worried for her daughter being lost in the woods.

Just then Carlos appeared, carrying Granny, as he notices that Carrie was the only one with them.

"Where's the brat?" Carlos asked.

"Lost in the woods and we decided to leave her there" Fred deviously grinned.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because all Carlotta wants is Carrie and besides that little brat won't last a night in the forest" Ted replied.

"You know...That's...not a bad idea" Carlos admitted.

"Really?" Both Fred and Ted surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, Good job you two" Carlos replied.

"Thank you sir" Both twin vultures replied.

"Ay! Move ya tail feathers birdbrain" Granny cracked as she hits Carlos with her walking stick.

Carlos hisses in pain as he drops Granny as the old sloths starts falling to the ground.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying!" Granny cheered.

"Granny!" Carrie cried in horror as Granny kept falling down from the sky.

"Well we won't had to deal with her anymore" Carlos evilly chuckled.

"You won't get away with this" Carrie angrily sobbed.

"Watch us!" Fred evilly grinned.

"Yeah, watch us!" Ted evilly laughed.

"Now come! We must return to Carlotta" said Carlos.

"Yes sir" Both twin vultures replied and they fly away with Carrie.

Meanwhile, Rosy came out of the cave and worryingly looks around in the dark forest.

"Daddy?" Rosy calls out as she look around the dark forest while calling for her dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" Rosy sobbed as she felt so lonely and so scared, fearing that she may never see her family again.

Suddenly Granny appears from the bushes as she was all wet and she said

"Well that was a good bath"

"Granny! You're alive" Rosy cheered as she hugs her granny.

"Ah I can live for thousands of year and watch ya grow like a tree" Granny mumbled.

"Why are you wet?" Rosy asked.

"I was on a roller coaster ride and after that I land in the river and had a nice bath" Granny replied.

"I see, You can survive anything" Rosy replied.

"Of course I can, I'm not old!" Granny replied.

"But you are old Granny" Rosy pointed out.

"Ah ya whippersnapper, When did babies learn to talk so fast?" Granny grumbled.

"Granny, I'm six years old" Rosy replied.

"Really, You look the same to me" Granny replied.

"Granny, We gotta find daddy, He can help us find mummy" said Rosy.

"Ah you follow me, I know where your daddy is and when we find him, he can chew an apple for me" Granny replied.

"Are you sure?" Rosy asked.

"Of course kid, I'm not stupid and crazy" Granny replied.

"Why am I not getting happy about this now?" Rosy groaned.

Soon Rosy follows her granny as the girls tried to find Sid and the others

* * *

**Granny and Rosy are OK for now!**

**What will happen when Carrie meets up with Carlotta again?**

**Will Elisa help the herd rescue Carrie and the others?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 11: The Journey Begins**

* * *

Meanwhile Carlos and the twin vultures took Carrie to the Cave of Darkness where Carlotta and her army of wolves await her.

As they went inside, the twin vultures dropped Carrie to the ground as Nathanial and the other wolves surrounded her.

"Where am I?" Carrie demanded.

"You, my friend, are in my throne" said Carlotta as she dangerously makes her way down to Carrie while the others wolves backed away.

"We meet again Carlotta" Carrie sternly replied as she glares at her enemy.

"Long time, no see Carrietta" Carlotta sneered at the pink sloth.

"I'm surprised you survived the fall" Carrie snapped at Carlotta.

"I was lucky but for you, Luck won't be on your side anymore you pink brat" Carlotta growled.

"I see you changed a bit over the past six years except you're still the same crazy wolf that I hate" Carrie angrily replied.

"And you're still the same meddling brat that I loathed to the bone since we first met" Carlotta growled.

"What do you want this time Carlotta?" Carrie demanded.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I want revenge!" Carlotta replied as she looks at Carrie with such anger.

"Let me guess...Victor" Carrie smirked.

"Yes Victor" Carlotta hissed.

"And how is he by the way? Oh wait! He's gone" Carrie giggled.

Carlotta just growled and slapped Carrie in the face as she hisses

"I lost my master because of you and because of your freakish friends, I was stuck in a coma for four years and I've waited two years for this moment"

"If you want to fight with me right now, bring it on" Carrie snapped.

Carlotta just laughed as the wolves surrounded Carrie.

"Stupid sloth, you don't even know who you're dealing with" Carlotta deviously laughed.

"Oh yes I do, I'm dealing with a crazy old hag" Carrie snapped.

"Wrong! I'm the leader of this pack and these wolves including these three vultures are at my command" Carlotta growled at Carrie.

"So what is your so call plan for revenge Carlotta?" Carrie asked.

Carlotta then giggles evilly and replies "All in good time my pretty"

She then turns Carlos and commanded "Take her to the dungeon"

"As you wish my mistress" Carlos replied and soon he fly up and grabs Carrie with his claws and takes her to the dungeon below.

"You won't get away with this Carlotta!" Carrie warned.

"We'll see Carrietta! We'll see" Carlotta deviously giggled.

Soon Carlotta turns to Nathanial and said

"That orange sloth is still there and I don't want him helping that hideous sloth of Carries! I want you and your army to find him and dispose of him once and for all"

"It shall be done" Nathanial bowed before Carlotta and soon he and the other wolves went off to find Matt.

"Fred! Ted!" Carlotta shouted.

"Yes ma'am?" Both Fred and Ted replied.

"I want you two to guard Carrie's cell and keep an eye on her! Understand?" Carlotta growled.

"Yes ma'am" Both twin vultures replied as they fly off to Carrie's prison cell.

"Soon revenge will be mine! And you will be avenged, my beloved Victor" Carlotta evilly whispers to herself as she stands on her throne alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Sid and the others are discussing with Elisa of what to do.

"Now if you want to find Carrie and Rosy, Carlotta has them in the Cave of Darkness" Elisa explains.

"The Cave of Darkness?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Yes, The Cave of Darkness is what my crazy sister calls it. It's where she rules her army of wolves" Elisa replied.

"Army of wolves?" Both Crash and Eddie gulped.

"Yep" Elisa nodded.

"So how many wolves are there?" Diego asked.

"Well ether about 20 or more" Elisa replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sid asked.

"Well if you want me to take you to where your wife and child are, I will lead you there and together we'll save them" Elisa replied.

"Right" Sid nodded.

"But we're not going alone, I'll need help" said Elisa.

"So who do you want to take Elisa?" Dodger asked.

"I'll take the extra large mammoth and the medium size sabre" Elisa replied as she jokes around.

"Extra large?" Manny said in confusion.

"She's saying you're fat Manny" Toby sighed.

"Hey!" Manny exclaimed as he felt insulted.

"At least she didn't call you fat dad" Peaches whispered as she tries to relax her father.

"Alright we'll help Sid with you" Diego accepted.

"Me too!" Manny replied.

"What about us?" Dodger asked.

"You guys stay here and watch over Ellie and the others, The Cave of Darkness is too dangerous and we can't risk everyone being in danger" Elisa replied.

"But Elisa" Dodger begin but was cut off by Manny.

"She's right Dodger. We can't risk all of us in danger. So please, both of you, Please looks after Ellie and the others for us" Manny replied.

"But what about you, Sid and Diego? Will you guys be OK?" Ellie worryingly asked.

"They're with me, so they'll be fine" said Elisa.

"Be careful honey" said Ellie as she hugs her husband.

"Come back home safe and sound all of you" Peaches replied as he also hugs her father then she hugs her uncles.

"We'll be back girls, I promise" Manny soothed as he holds Ellie close to him.

"We'll be right here waiting for you guys" said Niamh as she cradles Marcus in her arms.

"I'm coming too" said Shira.

"No Shira, You must stay with the others" Diego replied.

"Dad's right mum, Any moment or so, You'll give birth to the cubs and we want you to be safe" Toby replied.

Shira looks at Diego and then she nuzzles him.

"If I give birth to the cubs before you come back, I swear I'm gonna kill you" Shira jokingly replied.

"Try holding it in until I get back" Diego joked.

"Shut up you softie" Shira laughed as she swats Diego in the head.

"Oh! And I will need one more person with me" Elisa smirked.

"Oh no! I know where this is going" Toby thought to himself.

"I want puppy wuppy to come" Elisa teased as she looks and grins at Toby.

Toby softly growls as he notices some of the villagers were snickering.

"Oh yeah (!) I'll go (!) It'll be fun (!)" Toby replied as he pretends to be thrilled.

"Really?" Elisa surprisingly asked.

"No" said Toby as he looks at Elisa seriously.

"Why not?" Elisa smirked.

"Because I don't wanna hang around with you" Toby replied.

"Aww! Don't you wanna spend time with me puppy?" Elisa playfully whimpered as she looks at Toby with puppy eyes.

"Oh please! The last thing I wanna do now is hanging around with a childish immature brat like you" Toby grumbled

"Well then, you won't come, I won't help your friends! Simple as that" Elisa huffed as she turns her back at Toby.

"You, ma'am, are ignorant" Toby scoffed.

"You think I'm ignorant? I'm not the one who liked the belly rubs" Elisa smirked.

The other villagers including Crash and Eddie laughed as Toby growls at Elisa.

"Look! I'm not going with you and that's final" Toby growled.

"Fine! You won't come, I won't help" Elisa growled back.

Soon Diego walks to Toby and said

"Toby look, Elisa is a little annoying but will you help us for Sid and for our family?" Diego asked.

Toby thought about it for a moment until he replies "Fine! But I'm not gonna be talking to her"

"Oh you will puppy wuppy, Just you wait" Elisa giggled.

"Alright Elisa, Let's go" said Manny.

"Be careful guys" Dodger called out.

"Stay safe" Ellie also called out.

As Ellie and the others say goodbye to the group, Elisa starts leading the group to the Cave of Darkness.

"Hang on girls! I'm coming" Sid worryingly thought to himself.

And with that, the journey to rescue Carrie, Granny and Rosy has begun...

* * *

**And so the journey has begun!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Deep In The Forest

**Chapter 12: **** Deep In The Forest**

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest and miles away from the Cave of Darkness, Rosy and Granny trying to find her way back home.

"Daddy? Where are you? Daddy?" Rosy kept calling out as she felt so scared.

"Ah he'll be fine pumpkin, If I know Sidney, he'll be finding me some new teeth" Granny giggled.

Soon Rosy stops when she hears a growl from the bushes.

"W-Who's there?" Rosy gulped as she was shivering in fear.

"Was that your stomach?" Granny asked

Soon one of the Carlotta's wolves came out and snarls at the female sloths.

"W-Who are you?" Rosy whimpered.

"So you must be Carrie's brat! The mistress will be pleased" The wolf evilly grinned.

"What do you want? Go away" Rosy cried as she carefully walks back but then she trips over when she tries to run and hurts her leg.

Rosy looks back to the wolf getting closer to her as she whimpers

"Please! Leave me alone! Please"

She shakes in fear and sobs as she closes her eyes.

"Hey mister, You wanna pick on my great granddaughter! Ya gonna get through me first" Granny cracked as she hits the wolf with her walking stick

Suddenly they heard someone yelling and soon an orange sloth jumps down besides Rosy and Granny.

"You! You're the one who escaped from Miss Carlotta" The wolf growled.

"I will not let you hurt the girls" The orange sloth sternly replied as he points his spear, which was a sharp rock tied to a big stick, at the wolf.

"You won't escape from us Matt, I assure you" The wolf warned.

"Go and tell your master Nathanial that if he wants me, Then he face me himself" Matt angrily snapped.

The wolf dangerously walks back as Matt kept the spear steady to strike while Rosy was so scared as she huddles Granny.

"It's alright sweetcheeks, This handsome lad will save us from the bad hound" Granny replied.

"The mistress will have her revenge" The wolf warned.

"You can tell her to dream on" Matt growled and soon the wolf fled from Matt.

After a minute or two, Matt turns to see Rosy and Granny and asked.

"Are you two alright?"

"W-Who are you?" Rosy whimpered.

"Don't be scared dear, I'm not a bad guy. My name is Matt" Matt gently assured Rosy as he introduce himself.

"My mummy and daddy said to me to never talk to strangers" Rosy stuttered.

"No you shouldn't! That's a good lesson but you shouldn't be here, It's dangerous in this forest. Where's your mum and dad?" Matt replied.

"Some bad vultures took my mummy away and I don't know where daddy is" Rosy sobbed.

"Vultures took your mother? What did they look like?" Matt asked.

"I...I don't know! All I know is that one of them is name Carlos" Rosy sobbed.

"Wait! Your mother...Is her fur colour pink and is her name Carrie?" Matt asked.

Rosy looks at Matt surprisingly and replied "Yes! How did you know?"

"Carrie was my best friend! So you're her daughter?" Matt asked.

"Yes! I'm Rosy" Rosy replied.

"Please to meet you Rosy" Matt replied as he smiles at Rosy.

"If you're mummy's best friend then can you help me find daddy for me so we can find mummy together?" Rosy asked.

"Of course I'll help, I would do anything for your mother, Even if it means protecting you, her own daughter" Matt replied as he nods.

"Thank you kind sir" Rosy cheered.

"No worries kiddo! And call me Matt OK?" Matt chuckled.

"OK Matt" Rosy nodded.

"Now where is your dad live?" Matt asked.

"He's problem looking for me and mummy but we live in the snow valley" Rosy replied.

"I know where it is! Now follow me and stay close" Matt instructed as he starts helping Rosy to get back home.

"Thank you Matt" Rosy thanked again.

"No worries Rosy" Matt winked as he and Rosy started walking back to the snow valley.

"Excuse me! Forgetting someone?" Granny cracked.

"Oh! Sorry grandma! Matt, this is my Granny" Rosy replied.

"How do you do madam?" Matt greeted.

"Well hello handsome, What say you and me go to the flower fields and have ourselves a nice dinner huh?" Granny flirted.

Matt and Rosy looked at Granny a bit uncomfortably as Matt nervously replied.

"Um...Thanks but no thank you"

"Oh gees! How come the handsome boys are always a bunch of sissies!" Granny cracked again.

"Come on Granny, Matt's gonna take us home" said Rosy as the girls followed Matt.

* * *

Hours later, far away from the valley and deep into the forest, Elisa leads Sid, Manny, Diego and Toby to the Cave of Darkness.

However it was getting really dark and soon Manny calls out.

"Elisa it's getting dark! Maybe we should find some place to stay for the night"

Elisa turns back at Manny and shrugged "Fine, We can stop for the night"

Sid then catches with them with Toby behind him as the sloth huffs and puffs

"Why 'huff' are we 'puff' stopping?" Sid huffed as he catches his breath.

"We're stopping to rest for the night" Elisa replied.

"And judging how you are now, I think you need it" Toby replied honestly.

"But wait! What about Carrie and Rosy?" Sid asked as he looks at Elisa.

"Calm down Sid, We'll find them tomorrow and besides we still got a long way to go" Elisa replied.

"What? We're not even halfway there yet?" Sid exclaimed.

"No Sid" Elisa sighed.

"Wait a minute! You said we would be there in a few hours" Sid exclaimed.

"OK so I lied" Elisa admitted.

"What? Why?" Sid gasped.

"I only did it to make you shut up" Elisa snapped.

"She has a point you know Sid" Manny replied

Sid sternly looks at Manny then looks at Toby.

"Now I understand how annoying she is" Sid admitted.

"Thank you Sid" Toby thanked as he smiles at the sloth while Elisa just sternly looks at both Sid and Toby.

"Oh big deal Toby! She's here and she's helping us out, Get use to it" Manny groaned.

"You, Manny, are a moron" Toby scoffed.

"How so?" Manny sternly replies as he glares at Toby.

"Ether your brain is as small as your head is or you don't just even care to see that Elisa is nothing but an annoying pain in the neck" Toby replied.

"Oh please! At least I'm some childish puppy" Elisa scoffed.

"For the last time, I'm not a puppy" Toby argued.

"Enough! Right now" Diego angrily exclaimed and everyone went silent.

Diego looks at Sid and said "Sid, Just go and make a fire for us OK? Manny, just go and relax yourself"

Manny went off and sit besides Diego and the others while Sid gathers wood for the fire when Diego looks at Toby and Elisa.

"And you two, Stop arguing and keep away from each other" said Diego.

"Yes Dad" Toby replied and walks off to the left side.

"Fine" Elisa huffed as she walks off to the right side.

"There! Now everyone's OK?" Diego asked and the others nodded.

Soon Sid got the fire going as the group rested for the night.

* * *

**Rosy and Granny has been saved by one of Carrie's best friends Matt!**

**Now he will help the girls to getting back to Sid and the others! :)**

**Meanwhile the group has decided to stop for the night.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Bad Dreams and Comforting

**Chapter 13: Bad Dreams and Comforting**

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Rosy were hiding in a small cave as Rosy huddles up with leaves that she grabbed.

She looks at Matt who was watching outside with the spear in his hands.

Matt turns to see Rosy looking at him as he smiles at her and asked

"Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah...I just miss mummy and daddy" Rosy sadly sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your family will be fine" Matt assured her as he gives her a comforting smile.

"Thanks...Where did you get that thing? My mummy tells me that only humans have those things" Rosy asked as she points to the spear that Matt was holding.

"Ah yes. The spear, It's a long story but to make it short, I passed by a human campsite and I saw some humans with it as I seen how they use it" Matt explains.

"Then what happened?" Rosy asked.

"Well, I decided to create one myself, It took a few tries but I finally manage to make a spear and though I kept losing some, I always make another one, like this one for example" Matt explained.

"I see, I'm going to sleep now Matt. It's so past my bedtime" Rosy replied.

"Ok then, Goodnight Rosy" said Matt as he continues keeping watch for any enemies.

"Goodnight Matt and thank you so much for helping me" Rosy thanked.

"No worries kiddo" Matt winked.

Soon Rosy lies down the pillow and blankets of leaves as she lets out a tear from her eyes and sniffs

"I miss you mummy and daddy"

Soon Granny walks by with an apple on her mouth as she looks at Matt and flirted

"Hey handsome, Can you chew this thing for me?"

"No thanks" Matt refused.

"Dang it!" Granny cracked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid and the others were asleep as Toby was stirring in his sleep.

Soon Toby wakes up to find that Sid and Manny are lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Sid? Manny? No! No! This cannot be!" Toby cries in horror as he looks at his paws and sees that they were covered in blood.

"No! It's not true! I would never hurt anyone" Toby sobbed.

"You know who you are Toby"

Toby turns to see Victor standing next to him and grinning evilly at him.

"You! It can't be! You're dead!" Toby growled.

"No Toby! I'm alive and well" Victor sneered.

"What do you want?" Toby demanded.

"I want you to destroy this herd and complete your destiny as the next heir to my pack after Marcus" Victor grinned.

"No! I will never do it! I love my herd!" Toby refused.

"Really? That's not what the kitty cat thinks" Victor coldly laughs and turns around.

Toby then sees Diego looking furious at Toby.

"Dad! Please, help me" Toby begged as he runs to him.

But as soon Toby went up to the sabre, Diego whacks Toby on the ground.

"Get away from me" Diego hissed.

"D-Dad? What are you doing?" Toby gasped.

"Why should I help you? You're just like the rest of Victor's pack! Blood thirty and cowardly traitors" Diego growled.

"Dad...No...Please..." Toby begged.

"Forget it Toby! He hates you now" Victor evilly laughed.

"No!" Toby cried.

Suddenly Diego lunges at Toby and the wolf dodges Diego's attack.

"I don't wanna fight you Dad!" Toby cried.

"Why not? What's the matter Toby? Scared?" Diego growled.

"Dad please!" Toby begged as he was near in tears.

"I should have never let you be my son! I should have destroyed you when we first met! You're nothing to me" Diego hissed.

"Dad..." Toby sliently sobbed as he couldn't believe that Diego, the only mammal he was proud to call father, hates him.

"You got to make daddy pay Toby" Victor whispered in his ear.

"N-No" Toby sobbed.

"He's your enemy Toby! Make him suffer" Victor hissed.

"No!" Toby cried.

Soon Diego roars and lunges at Toby when suddenly, Toby woke up from his nightmare.

"I-It's just a dream Toby...Just...a dream" Toby shuttered under his breath as he tries to calm himself down.

"Just because I was born in the pack, doesn't mean I was meant to be evil...does it?" Toby whispers to himself.

He quietly looks around to see everyone asleep all except Sid who wasn't with the group.

"Sid? Where are you?" Toby whispered as he got up and looks for Sid.

Soon he found the sloth sitting on a small lump of a hill that is not far from the group.

Sid was watching the full moon in the sky as he looks depressed and completely unaware that Toby was walking towards him.

The wolf went up behind Sid and softly said "Sid?"

The sloth let out an exclaim of fright and falls off the small hill.

"Sid! Are you OK?" Toby asked as he looks down to see Sid on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a sore head" Sid groaned as he got up and walks back up to where Toby is.

"What are you doing here Toby?" Sid asked.

"I woke up to find that you weren't with the group, so I came and look for you" said Toby.

"Ah! I see" Sid nodded.

"Why are you here?" Toby asked.

"It's just..." Sid tries to explain and after a moment Toby nods.

"It's Carrie and Rosy, isn't it" Toby asked.

"Yeah" Sid sadly sighed.

"Hey! We're gonna get them both back to you safe and sound! I promise" Toby comforted Sid as he puts his arm around Sid.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but...I feel like this is my fault" Sid sighed as he flops to the ground next to Toby.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked as he sits next to Sid.

"I could have done something to save Carrie and Rosy but...well...look at me! I can hardly think of a good idea" Sid replied as he felt depressed and guilty.

"It's not your fault Sid! You tried to save them but the vultures were so high in the sky and...Well...It's gonna be alright, we will stop Carlotta and get the girls back" said Toby as he pats Sid on the shoulder.

"Well let's be thankful we got Elisa to help us" said Sid.

Toby just scoffed and laughed "Well _you_ can be thankful but I'm not"

"Why do you hate Elisa so much?" Sid asked.

"I don't hate her that much! I just wish she would stop annoying me with her ridiculous nickname for me" Toby replied.

"What? Puppy wuppy?" Sid asked.

"Please don't say that Sid! I don't like it" Toby sighed.

"Sorry! But hey, who knows? Maybe she's not so bad if you get to know her a little bit more and maybe, just maybe, she may the one for you huh?" Sid grinned as he playfully nudges his shoulder.

Toby just chuckled and replied "Sid, I really highly doubt that me and Elisa will ever fall in love"

"Why not? Elisa is pretty" Sid asked.

"Well...yeah she is pretty and all that but let me put it this way. The only girl I would ever love is that she's not really annoying the heck out of me" Toby replied.

"I see" Sid chuckled and the two mammals chuckled for a moment.

Soon Sid smiles at Toby and said "Thank you for cheering me up Toby"

"Anything for my best buddy" Toby replied as he hugs Sid.

"We might as well go back" said Sid.

"Yeah we don't want the others to find out we're missing" said Toby.

Soon Toby and Sid started to head back to the group.

* * *

**Sid and Toby are such good friends! :)**

**Why does Toby kept having these nightmare?**

**What is Toby afraid of?**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Confronting and Reunion

**Chapter 14: Confronting and Reunion**

* * *

Back at the small cave, Rosy and Granny were soundly asleep as Matt keeps an eye out for any enemies.

Suddenly he hears something and in a hurry, he whispers to Rosy

"Wake up! Wake up Rosy!" as he gently shook her.

Rosy wakes up and yawns "What's the matter?"

"We're not alone" Matt whispered.

"You mean daddy is near?" Rosy asked.

Matt stays silent as he listens to the sound of feet walking as he whispers

"I don't think so"

"Who's out there Matt?" Rosy whimpered.

"Just stay quiet and stay close" Matt whispered.

The two sloths quietly went out of the cave wheb suddenly three wolves ran in front of them and blocked their way and Rosy screamed as she holds on to Matt.

Back at the campsite, Sid and Toby heard Rosy screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Toby asked in alarm.

"I know that scream...its Rosy!" Sid exclaimed in alarm.

"Rosy?" Toby gasped.

"Yes! She's in trouble! My poor little angel!" Sid whimpered.

"Guys! Wake up!" Toby shouted as he woke the rest of the group up.

"What's the shouting for?" Elisa moaned as she got up.

"This better be good guys" Manny groaned.

Suddenly they heard Rosy screaming again as the group was alarmed.

"It's Rosy! My baby is in danger" Sid cried.

"Well what we are waiting for? Come on!" Toby cried and runs off.

"Daddy's coming Rosy!" Sid cried as he runs after Toby.

"Guys wait up!" Diego called out and runs after them.

Manny was about to follow them when he notices Elisa was back to sleep.

"Elisa! Wake up" Manny said.

"Ten more minutes" Elisa muttered in her sleep.

Manny frowned at her then let out a trumpet in her face.

"Aaah! Ok! OK! Alright! I'll go" Elisa angrily exclaimed as she and Manny follows the others.

Meanwhile, Matt was pointing his spear at the wolves when Nathanial walks in front of the two wolves.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the little sloth that escaped from us" Nathanial sneered at Matt.

"We meet again, Nathanial isn't it" said Matt.

"Yes, I'm Nathanial, Commander to Carlotta's throne" Nathanial replied.

"How is the crazy wolf doing?" Matt grinned deviously.

"Never insult my mistress in front of me" Nathanial growled.

"What do you want from us?" Rosy whimpered.

Nathanial looks at Rosy and grins evilly.

"So you must be Carrie's little brat. Miss Carlotta is looking forward to meeting you and seeing your father again" Nathanial chuckled evilly.

"You leave Rosy out of this" Matt warned.

"Or what?" Nathanial growled at Matt.

"Don't mess with me Nathanial or you will regret it" Matt warned.

"Enough! Attack!" Nathanial ordered the two wolves.

Soon Matt charges at the wolves and fights with them.

"Rosy! Run!" Matt shouted as he fights the wolves.

"But Matt!" Rosy cried.

"Go! Now! Save yourself!" Matt exclaimed.

Soon Rosy started running for her life as Nathanial notices her running.

"You two finish Matt off! I'll go after the little brat" said Nathanial.

"NO!" Matt screamed as he tries to fight the other wolves.

"Dang it you stupid mutts, I'm trying to sleep" Granny cracked as she charges outside.

She then whacks the wolves with her walking stick and knocks them out.

"Thanks madam" Matt thanked.

"Anything for you, sexy sloth" Granny giggled.

"Come on, We gotta save Rosy" Matt replied as he picks Granny up and runs off with her to save Rosy.

Rosy kept on running as Nathanial chases after her and soon Rosy trips as she hurts her leg.

Nathanial then catches up to her as Rosy leans back against one of the boulders in fear.

"Please! Please leave me alone" Rosy begged as she was sobbing.

"You're mine now you little brat" Nathanial growled.

"No! Please! Daddy! Help me!" Rosy screamed as she closes her eyes.

Nathanial was about to attack Rosy when suddenly, Diego lunges at the wolf and pins him to the ground.

"Get away from my niece!" Diego roared.

Rosy opens her eyes and happily gasps to see her uncle.

"Uncle Diego!" Rosy cheered as Toby rushes in.

"Rosy!" Toby cheered.

"Toby!" Rosy cried as she runs to hug her best friend.

"Are you OK?" Toby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! Where's daddy?" Rosy asked.

"He's just over there! Now get to cover!" Toby replied.

"What about you and Uncle Diego?" Rosy worryingly asked.

"We'll be OK kiddo, Now hide" Diego called out as he kept his glare on Nathanial.

"OK" Rosy nodded and run for cover.

Diego then jumps away from Nathanial as he and Toby got into attack mode.

Nathanial then got up as he hisses "This isn't over by a long shot" and with that he fled.

"Get back here!" Toby exclaimed.

"Toby, Wait! We can fight him another day but right now we gotta get Rosy back to the others" said Diego.

Toby looks at Diego for a minute then replies "Fine"

Meanwhile Nathanial runs up to the other wolves, only to find that they are defeated.

"What happened?" Nathanial demanded.

"That old sloth beat us up" The first wolf replied.

"What?" Nathanial exclaimed.

"We're sorry sir but she's too strong and she and Matt manage to escape from us" said the second wolf.

"Oh great! The mistress will not be please with this" Nathanial growled.

"What do we do now?" The first wolf replied.

"For now, we must return until I can figure what to do" Nathanial angrily replied and soon he and the others wolves fled.

Back to where Toby and Diego are, Rosy came out of the bushes as he happily runs to Diego and hugs him.

"I'm glad to see you guys again" Rosy happily said.

"I'm glad to see you too, Are you OK?" Diego asked as he returns Rosy's embrace.

"I'm fine" Rosy nodded though she is a bit worried about Matt and Granny.

"Come on, We'll take you back to your dad" Toby replied

Soon Toby and Diego started leading Rosy back to the others as Matt watches them go and quietly follows them.

As Rosy and the others started to walk back, They can hear Sid, Manny and Elisa calling her name.

"It's daddy!" Rosy happily cheered as she runs to where Sid is calling her.

"Rosy! Rosy! Where are you?" Sid called out as he, Manny and Elisa tries to find her.

Just then Sid can hear Rosy calling out "Daddy!"

Sid smiles gleefully as he starts to run to the voice of her daughter.

"Rosy! Rosy!" Sid called out!

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rosy cried.

Soon Rosy spots her father as Sid sees her daughter.

The two sloths smiled gleefully as Rosy happily cries "DADDY!"

"ROSY!" Sid happily exclaimed.

The two sloth run to each other as they hugged closely to each other.

"Rosy! My sweet little Rosy! It's OK! Daddy's here sweetie" Sid happily comforts his daughter.

"Daddy! I miss you so much! I was so afraid that I would never see you again" Rosy cried as she happily sobs in her father's arms.

"Everything's gonna be alright now Rosy! I'm here safe and sound now" Sid happily sobbed as he was so glad and thrilled that he's reunited with his daughter.

"I miss you daddy! I miss you so much" Rosy sobbed.

"I miss you too Rosy! I love you so much sweetheart" Sid sobbed as he kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy" Rosy cried as she and her father continues holding each other closely.

The others came to see the reunion of the father and daughter as they warmly smiled at them.

Rosy was so happy now she's back with her father safe and sound.

And Sid was very happy that he is reunited with his only child.

"I love you daddy" Rosy sniffed as she nuzzles her father.

"I love you too Rosy" Sid happily sobbed as he kisses her daughter on the forehead once again and holds her close to him.

* * *

**Aww! Sid is reunited with his daughter! :)**

**And soon Granny will be reunited with the others as well**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. A New Enemy

**Chapter 15: A New Enemy**

* * *

The others happily watched as Sid holds his daughter close to him as the father and daughter are once again reunited.

"Are you OK Rosy? Are you hurt?" Sid asked looking concerned for her daughter.

"Yes daddy. I'm alright" Rosy replied as she smiles at her father.

"I'm so glad to hear that! I was so worried about you" Sid sighed in relief.

"Daddy...Mummy is being kidnapped" Rosy sadly said.

"I know sweetheart, But we'll get mummy back" Sid reassured.

"That's where I come in kid" Elisa said as she walks up to the sloths.

"Who are you?" Rosy asked.

"Rosy, this is Elisa. She's going to help us find mummy" Sid introduced as she puts Rosy down for her to greet Elisa.

"Really? You're going to help us find mummy?" Rosy happily asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you get your mummy back. I promise" Elisa assured her as she smiles at her.

"See? Why couldn't she be like that to me when we first met?" Toby sighed in annoyance as he looks at Diego.

"Because you're my puppy wuppy" Elisa smirked.

"I'm not your puppy wuppy for the hundred time" Toby growled.

"Puppy wuppy? That's a cute name" Rosy smiled.

"Please don't call me that Rosy, I hate that name" Toby begged.

"But I reckon it's cute for you" Rosy giggled.

"I'm not cute" Toby replied.

"Yes you are" Elisa teased.

"Hey Rosy, How are you?" Manny asked as he was waiting for Rosy to greet him but she was just ignoring him.

"Hey Uncle Manny" Rosy quickly replied as she still smiles at Toby.

"She hates me Sid" Manny whispered to Sid.

"No she doesn't Manny" Sid whispered back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

The group looks to the right side to see Matt standing there with Granny.

"Granny!" Sid cheered as he hugs her granny.

"Hey Sidney, What are ya doing up so late?" Granny asked.

"I've being looking for you and Rosy" Sid replied.

"Well no need to panic Sidney, I just went out for a walk" Granny replied.

"Granny, You and Rosy were kidnapped by the vultures" Sid explained.

"Nah I wasn't kidnapped, I went on a fun ride with this strange looking bat" Granny replied.

"That was Carlos the vulture who took you" said Toby.

"Ah looks like more a bat to me" Granny grumbled.

"It's good to see you OK as well Granny" Sid replied as he hugs Granny.

"Matt" Rosy happily cheered.

"Hey kiddo" Matt chuckled.

"Rosy, Who's he?" Sid asked.

"Daddy! This is Matt, He saved me and Grandma from the wolves and he know mummy" Rosy replied.

"You know Carrie?" Manny asked.

"Yep and Dodger and Niamh" Matt replied.

"You saved my daughter and granny?" Sid asked.

"Yes" Matt nodded.

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much" Sid thanked as he shook Matt's paw.

Diego and Elisa then notices that Toby was looking a bit sternly at Matt.

"What's wrong Toby?" Diego asked.

"That's not Matt" Toby replied as he kept his look at Matt.

Sid then stops shaking paws with Matt as the group got closer together.

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked.

"Dodger and Niamh revealed to me a year ago that Matt was a purple sloth and he was dead for eight years" Toby replied.

"Is that true _Matt_?" Diego asked as he glared at the orange sloth.

The orange sloth looks at the group for a moment then replies

"Yes, It's true, I'm not Matt"

"Who are you?" Sid asked.

"I am James" said James.

"Wait...James? So you're...?" Sid gasped.

"Carrie's brother" James finished.

"So you're Carrie's brother James?" Manny asked.

"Once again, Yes" James replied.

"How did you know it was James, Toby?" Elisa asked.

"I didn't... I just know that Matt was dead" Toby replied.

"So if you're James, Why did you lie to everyone about your name?" Diego asked.

"After the death of my family, I was being hunted by Victor and his followers for the past eight years. So I had to come up with another name to fool Victor's followers, so I chose the name Matt" James replied.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"I know Carlotta but she and her wolves who were once worked with Victor doesn't know me yet, So I hid my name and lied to everyone about my death so I can make sure that I get revenge on Victor without being recognises or detected by his followers like Carlotta" James explained.

"So if your parents were dead, who was the third sloth that Carrie mentioned that she thought it was you?" Sid asked.

"That was Matt" James replied.

"Oh! Well it's such a surprise and thrill to meet you at last James! I'm-" Sid started as he shook James's paw once again.

"I know who you are Sid, You're Carrie's husband" James replied.

"How did you know who I am?" Sid asked.

"I heard recent stories about you and my sister when I was captured by Carlotta" James replied.

"You were captured by Carlotta?" Sid asked.

"Yes and luckily she didn't know who I was, So I lied to her about being Matt, Carrie's friend otherwise she use me to get to Carrie" James replied.

"Well isn't it nice that Carrie had a sexy brother" Granny giggled as she winks at James.

"He's WAY too young for you Granny" Diego replied.

"Curses! Why are all the young men hot today?" Granny whined

"I see, Well it's a pleasure to meet you at last James" Sid happily replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was really looking forward to meet you Sid" James replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sid asked.

"For me to do this" James replied.

Suddenly James punched Sid on the stomach and uppercuts his jaw, sending Sid to the ground in pain.

"Daddy!" Rosy exclaimed as she rushes to her father.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Toby angrily demanded as he and the others furiously stand next to Sid and glares at James.

"That's for putting my sister in danger" James growled.

"What do you mean?" Diego growled.

"I knew that Carrie was alive but I was so disappointed when I found out she married a sloth like him and what's worse, You, Sid, have put my sister's life in danger even up to now" James sternly replied.

Sid got up and asked

"You knew Carrie was alive? Then why didn't you go to her? Why didn't you two went back to the village?" Sid asked.

"If you want to know the truth, I...kinda abandoned Carrie when the wolves chased us" James shamefully admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I knew she was alive but I didn't come back for her. The death of my parents brought me some much rage, I decided hunt Victor down instead" James replied.

"So you left Carrie alone instead?" Elisa snapped.

"Yes but I told her to go back to the village but she disobey me" James replied.

"Because she thought you and her parents were dead and she said she didn't want to go back to the village because of the death of her family! She was so miserable and so scared. She didn't even know what to do" Manny replied.

"I see...But I don't understand she chose a freakish herd like yours" James snapped.

"Because she loves me and she'll always love me" Sid replied as he walks in front of James and smirks at him.

Sid and James then circled each other as they kept their glare to each other.

"I heard stories about you as the lord of the flames...How disappointing to see that this lord of the flame is nothing but a mere freak of nature" James mocked

"What do you want from me? Answer me!" Sid demanded.

"I want Carrie back...You give her back to me and she will be safe and sound once more...Away from danger...Away from peril...Away from you!" James growled at Sid.

"No! I will not let you take Carrie from me" Sid snapped.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" James demanded.

"Says her family" Manny replied.

"What family? Your herd is not a family" James scoffed.

"Yes it is! We may not be the same creatures but we care for each other as a family nonetheless" Diego growled.

"If you're a family, How come you couldn't keep Carrie out of danger?" James smirked.

"You maybe her brother but that does not give you the right to take her from us! It's her choice to stay with us! Not yours" Manny furiously replied.

"She's my little sister...She always obeys me" James smirked.

"She has changed a lot James" Toby replied.

"You will hand over Carrie to me Sid or I will make you regret the day you meet her" James threaten Sid.

"Why should I? For eight years, You let Carrie convinced herself that you were dead and left her behind! Now you come back here and you expect me to hand my wife over to you like that? No! I won't do it! I won't let you lay a claw on her" Sid snapped.

"We'll see about that" James warned as he walks off as the group angrily watches James walking away.

James picks up his spear and points it at Sid.

"When I find Carrie...I'll make sure she never sets eyes on you or anyone of your friends again" James growled and with he walks off.

"What a jerk...He is sexy though, Don't ya think?" said Granny as the others groaned in annoyance.

"No Granny" Diego sighed.

"Ah you guys suck" Granny grumbled.

* * *

**It seems the herd has made themselves a new enemy.**

**And it's Carrie's overprotected and strict brother, James (who they thought was dead)**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. A Moment With Granny

**Chapter 16: A Moment With Granny**

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sid and Rosy were really worried about James threat about taking Carrie away from them.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get Carrie before James does, I promise" said Toby.

"Thanks Toby" Rosy thanked.

"Alright Rosy, It's time for bed" said Sid.

"Goodnight daddy" said Rosy.

"Goodnight sweetie" said Sid and he kissed Rosy's forehead.

The group soon went back to sleep for the night.

In the middle of the night, Rosy woke up to find Granny up as she was chewing a rock.

"Granny? What are you doing up so late?" Rosy yawned as she walks to Granny.

"Hey pink hair lady! Can you chew this plum for me?" Granny asked.

"Um...Granny, That's a rock" Rosy replied.

"Seriously?...Oh well, Bottoms up" Granny shrugged.

"No Granny, Don't-!" Rosy started.

But it was too late, Granny swallows the rock and burps loudly.

"Man that was the best cheese I had since the day I ate that worm" Granny chuckled.

"A worm? Seriously?" Rosy grunted in disgust.

"Well yeah a worm, What do you think it was? A bird?" Granny scoffed.

"Uh...No" Rosy nervously replied.

"I didn't think so" Granny chuckled.

Rosy then sat next to her Granny as she remembers the day she went with Granny to the park

* * *

_Young three year old Rosy was walking up to her Granny as she sees the elderly sloth eating an apple._

"_Hey kid! Can you chew this thing for me?" Granny asked._

_Rosy shook her head as Granny groaned_

"_Ah never mind"_

"_Grandma?" Rosy replied._

"_Yeah?" Granny replied._

"_Is it true that people call you crazy?" Rosy asked._

"_What do you mean I'm crazy?" Granny asked._

"_Some people kept saying you're mad as a hatter" Rosy replied._

"_What's a hatter?" Granny asked._

"_Don't know" Rosy shrugged._

"_Sounds like a Ewok to me" said Granny._

"_What's an Ewok?" Rosy asked._

"_Ewok? What's a Ewok?" Granny asked again._

"_What do you mean what's an Ewok?" Rosy asked once more._

"_Seriously kid, You're speaking like a Jar Jar" Granny laughed._

"_Umm...OK" Rosy nervously replied._

"_Seriously I wanna eat a mango like a hobbit" Granny replied._

"_What?" Rosy asked in confusion._

"_What do you mean what?" Granny asked as well._

"_My goodness you are as mad as a hatter" Rosy groaned._

"_What's a hatter? Sounds like a Darlek to me" Granny asked._

_Rosy face palmed herself as Granny chews on her mango._

* * *

Rosy then giggles at the memory as Granny asked

"What are you giggling on about?"

"Just remembering a memory Granny" Rosy replied.

"I remember my memories, Well...some of them" Granny grumbled.

"Like what?" Rosy asked.

"Well I remember the time I went to outer space and met some freaky fish guys and fly to the stars and then I had cheesecake on the moon" Granny replied.

"Umm Granny...I think you must have dreamt that" said Rosy.

"Ah shut up! It wasn't a dream! I'll show you what my dreams are" Granny cracked as she then sleeps in a flash.

"Wow...You are nuts Granny" Rosy mumbled as she heads back to her father and went back to sleep.

"I'm the Queen of the world Jedis" Granny mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

***giggles* Granny is mad as a hatter isn't she ^w^**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	18. Wolves in the Morning

**Chapter 17: Wolves in the Morning**

* * *

The next morning, Toby was the first one awake as he was glad he didn't had a nightmare this time.

He looks around to see that the whole group was still here as he smiles at them except for Elisa as he just avoids eye contact with her.

Soon he walks to the river and decided to take a dive in it as he swims in the water to relax himself.

"Ah! This is peaceful and so relaxing" Toby sighs as he lays against one of the smooth rocks on the end of the river.

He closes his eyes to relax when he heard a familiar voice sweet talking to him

"Toby!"

Toby knew it was Elisa and ignores her.

"Toooooo-by" Elisa playfully said.

Toby ignored her again and kept his eyes shut as Elisa went close to Toby's ear and repeats

"Toby! Toby! Toby! Toby! Toby!"

Finally Toby couldn't take it anymore, he bolted his eyes open and furiously glares at Elisa.

"What the heck do you want?" Toby angrily exclaimed.

Elisa just smirked and giggled "Good morning puppy"

Toby just growled "Leave me alone"

"Hmm...Nope" Elisa replied as she jumps in the river with Toby, causing splashes of water to hit Toby in the face.

"Hey! Watch it" Toby snapped.

"Don't be such a baby" Elisa scoffed.

"At least, I'm not annoying" Toby grumbled.

"I beg to differ" Elisa laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Toby scoffed.

"Yeah! You get cranky a lot, mostly to me" Elisa replied.

"Oh gee (!) I wonder why that is (?)" Toby sarcastically replied.

"OK! I will admit I was a little childish to you when we met" Elisa admitted as she rolls her eyes.

"A little?" Toby scoffed.

"Ok a bit" Elisa replied.

"Just leave me alone Elisa" Toby sighed as he lies on the rock near the river then Elisa swam up and gives him a smile.

"Something the matter?" Elisa asked.

"No" Toby grumbled.

"Liar" Elisa scoffed.

"Alright, Wanna know what's wrong with me? I'm stuck with you" Toby huffed.

"Honestly you big baby, what does it take for you to be nice to me?" Elisa angrily snapped.

"Well, you can apologise to me for embarrassing me twice and you can stop smirking at me like that" Toby replied.

"Seriously puppy wuppy?" Elisa scoffed.

"And stop calling me puppy wuppy! Then, I can like you" Toby snapped as he turns away from Elisa.

"Aww! I know what would make you happy" Elisa teased.

"If you're referring to give me a belly rub, Read my lips! For-get-it!" Toby quickly refused.

"Aw! Just one belly rub puppy wuppy" Elisa playfully pouted.

"No" Toby angrily replied.

"Plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee with a cherry on top!" Elisa begged.

"The answer will always be no Elisa" Toby replied as he walks away from Elisa.

"Hmph! You're no fun!" Elisa huffed.

"Excuse me, But I'm not a playful type mammal" Toby scoffed.

"Oh really?" Elisa sneered.

"Yeah, I'm a prideful wolf, thanks to Diego" Toby smirked.

"Oh yeah? Your reaction to my belly rubs wasn't even the word, prideful" Elisa grinned deviously as she giggles.

"So what are you saying Elisa?" Toby softly demanded.

"I'm saying that you, Toby Woby, are nothing more than just a cute little puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled as she playfully nuzzles Toby's chest.

"Hey! For the thousand time, I'm not cute, I'm not adorable and I am not a puppy!" Toby angrily replied as he was really getting sick of Elisa mocking and teasing him.

"Deny all you want Toby, You'll always will be a puppy" Elisa giggled.

"The sooner we find Carrie, the sooner you can leave us alone and get out of my face" Toby growled and walks off.

"Oh! And what if I don't wanna leave?" Elisa giggled as she follows Toby.

"What?" Toby asked in confusion as he continues walking back to the campsite.

"I like this herd, Maybe your friends can let me stay and this way, I can spend all the time with you all day, every day" Elisa grinned.

Toby then stops as he turns to Elisa and demands

"Why do you keep torturing me like this? What have I ever done to you?"

"You're seriously asking me this?" Elisa chuckles.

"Yes" Toby sighs in annoyance.

"Well...where do I begin? You insult me yesterday" Elisa started.

"OK there's that but I apologised to you, remember?" Toby interrupted.

"I know! I was gonna say that" Elisa added.

"Sure you were (!)" Toby sighed.

"You're always cranky at me" Elisa continued.

"To which, I have a very, very good reason why" Toby interrupted.

"What's that?" Elisa smirked.

"Are you serious?" Toby asked in annoyance.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Elisa asked as she looks at Toby unimpressed.

"Well, You embarrassed me twice, One was that Diego found me tied up and laugh at me when I told him you called me puppy wuppy! The other one was yesterday when you forced me to say that I was your puppy in front of the herd" Toby sternly explained.

"Aw come on! You gotta admit it was cute" Elisa laughed.

"No it was not cute! It was embarrassing!" Toby sternly denied.

"You are such a cranky baby, puppy" Elisa scoffed as she walks away.

"Alright that's it" Toby growled and soon he pounds on Elisa.

Elisa was surprising yet she was laughing as she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine" Toby sternly replied.

"Which is?" Elisa grinned.

"You're about to feel what it's like to hate a belly rub by me" Toby growled.

"And what's make you think I would hate it?" Elisa softly yet deviously replied.

"Excuse me?" Toby asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't mind getting a belly rub from you" Elisa deviously smiles at Toby.

"You serious?" Toby asked surprisingly.

"Yeah! I am! Go ahead Toby, Give me a belly rub...if you dare" Elisa seducingly replied.

"O-Oh I will! I will give you a belly rub and you will annoyed by it...OK...I...I...How do I do this?" Toby asked as he blushes and has no idea what to do.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha! Oh you silly pup! Here, I'll show you. It's not that hard, Just place your paw on my belly" Elisa replied as she grabs Toby's paw and places it the top of her belly.

Toby felt the fur on his paw as Elisa then makes Toby's paw rubs her belly clockwise.

"See? It's simple as that" Elisa replied.

"What am I doing?" Toby thought to himself.

"Mmm...Your paw is warm" Elisa grinned as she closes her eyes.

Soon Toby jumps away, feeling really embarrassed.

"What the heck am I doing?!" Toby exclaimed.

"Aw! We were just getting started" Elisa playfully pouted.

Toby couldn't believe that no matter how hard he tries, Elisa always outsmarts him.

"Y-You are, without a doubt, the craziest, the sneakiest and the most annoying wolf I have ever met in my life" Toby cried as his face was blushing red.

Elisa just smiles at him and giggles

"And you are the cutest puppy I've ever met"

Toby looks at Elisa blankly for a few seconds then he lets out an exclaim of anger and storms off.

"Hey come on Toby Woby! I wanna have a belly rub" Elisa playfully called out and chases after him, giggling while at it.

* * *

**LOL! Elisa is never gonna stop being annoying to Toby! :D**

**What about Carrie and where she's at?**

**What about the rest of the herd back at the village?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	19. Trapped and Tenderness

**Chapter 18: Trapped and Tenderness**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Cave of Darkness, Carlotta was just sitting on her throne, impatiently waiting for results when Nathanial and the other wolves came by.

"Well? What happened?" Carlotta demanded.

"I'm afraid that orange sloth got away and may have joined the herd" Nathanial shamefully replied.

"You idiots!" Carlotta hissed.

"But I have good news" Carlos called out as he flies to Carlotta.

"What's that?" Carlotta sighed.

"The orange sloth is not Matt, It is Carrie's brother, James" Carlotta replied.

"Are you sure?" Carlotta asked surprisingly.

"Yes, I overheard James having a argument with Carrie's pet of hers and wants to take Carrie away from the freakish herd" Carlos grinned evilly.

"Excellent! Not only I can destroy the herd of hers, I'll destroy her brother as well and make Carrie suffer" Carlotta laughed evilly.

"So...your revenge is making Carrie suffer by destroying her family?" Nathanial asked.

"Allow me to explain, First I will make Carrie suffer by destroying her family including the herd, her brother and her ugly husband of hers...Then I will destroy the village that her precious best friends are in and then I'll dispose of her and rule Forbidden Rock for Victor" Carlotta evilly explained.

"It's perfect ma'am" Carlos nodded.

"Thank you Carlos! Nathanial! Continue your search for the herd and James, Destroy the herd except for Sid and James, Bring them to me" Carlotta ordered.

"First you want us to capture him then you want us to destroy James and now you want us to recapture him with Sid? Make your mind!" Nathanial groaned.

"Are you going against my orders, Nathanial?" Carlotta dangerously growled as she glares at the commander wolf.

"N-No ma'am! We're off" Nathanial stuttered and he and his wolves run off.

"I thought so" Carlotta sneered.

"And how is the pink sloth ma'am?" Carlos asked.

"She's locked in the prison cell to which your two moronic brothers are keeping an eye on her" Carlotta replied.

"Well I hope they're doing their job" Carlos said.

"Go check on them" Carlotta ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Carlos bowed and flies off to the prison.

Carrie was locked in a skeleton like cage while Fred and Ted were keeping an eye on them when Carlos came by.

"How is she doing?" Carlos asked as he grins evilly at the pink sloth.

"Silent as a mouse" Fred replied.

"And pink as a rose" Ted also replied.

"You idiot" Fred sighed.

"You're an idiot" Ted argued.

"Stop it!" Carlos snapped.

"Yes sir" Both twin vultures replied.

"How are you doing Carrietta? Are you having a good time?" Carlos mocked Carrie.

"Do I look like I'm having a good time moron?" Carrie snapped.

"Ooooh! I watched that temper if I were you" Carlos laughed.

"When my husband and the others get here, they'll make you and Carlotta very sorry" Carrie warned.

"We'll see about that, you're trapped with us now and soon we will destroy your family...including your brother" Carlos sneered.

"That's impossible! My brother is dead" Carrie snapped.

"According to who?" Carlos grinned evilly and flies away.

"My brother is...alive?" Carrie gasped in shock as she was wondering if that James, the brother that Carrie thought to be dead for eight years, was alive all along.

"Who's James?" Ted asked.

"Apparently he's Carrie's brother" Fred replied.

"Oh really?" Ted asked.

"Yeah" Fred replied.

Carrie didn't even listen to the vultures, she kept her mind on Sid and Rosy with the herd as she whispers.

"Be safe Sid and I hope you're OK Rosy, You too Granny"

* * *

Back at the village, Ellie, Louis and Peaches were looking after Dodger and Niamh's son for a while while Crash and Eddie made slingshots

"OK! Our slingshots are completed" said Crash.

"Pretty soon, they'll be in good use...for us of course." Eddie added.

"Just stay out of trouble you two" said Ellie.

"I will admit, its much fun around here in the village" said Peaches.

"I kinda miss the others though" Louis admitted.

"Yeah" The twins replied.

"I hope dad and the others are OK" Peaches worryingly said.

"I'm sure they'll fine sweetheart" Ellie comforts her daughter.

"Let's hope they get Carrie and Rosy back from Carlotta" Peaches replied.

"Hey! Remember the time you fought Carlotta, Ellie? That was awesome" said Crash.

"Well I'm not a fighter but if Carlotta messes with this family again, then she'll get another fight with me" Ellie replied.

"Cool! We'll get ringside seats when that happens" Eddie cheered.

"Don't count on it yet guys" Peaches chuckled as Ellie shook her head, chuckling while at it.

"Alright guys, I gotta go and looks after Marcus for Niamh for a while" said Ellie as she leaves the others.

Meanwhile Niamh has just put her son for a nap as Eliie walks in.

"Hey Niamh!" said Ellie.

"Hi Ellie! Thank you for this, I needed a break and Dodger wanted me to relax but I don't know what he meant by that" Niamh replied.

"Well you need a rest once in a while, After all, being a mother to a newborn child is a lot of work" Ellie smiled at Niamh.

"I know, But just give me a shout if you need help" Niamh replied.

"Will do honey" Ellie replied.

Niamh then walks back to hers and Dodger's room and grabs a stick that resembles a comb and brushes her hair with it.

Dodger then walks in and sees his wife combing her hair as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey there sweetie! Miss me?" Dodger chuckled as he kissed Niamh on the cheek.

"O-Oh! H-hi Dodger" Niamh nervously giggled as she didn't except Dodger to come up behind her.

"Where's Marcus?" Dodger asked.

"He's having a nap in the room next door and Ellie's minding him for me for a while" said Niamh.

"Ah! I see...Is everything else OK Niamh?" Dodger asked.

"I'm just worried about the others especially Carrie and Rosy" Niamh sighed.

"Hey, The others will be alright and they'll get Carrie and Rosy back" Dodger soothed.

"I hope so" Niamh sadly replied.

"Hey, Come here" said Dodger as he places his paw on Niamh's chin and turns her head to face him as Dodger then kisses Niamh on the lips.

When they parted, Niamh smiled at Dodger and said

"Why is it that your kisses always make me smile?"

Dodger just deviously smiles at Niamh and takes her to their leaf shaped bed as they lie next to each other and kissed each other.

"Because you love me babe" Dodger whispered in between their kisses.

Niamh holds Dodger close to him as Dodger started kissing her neck, causing Niamh to gasp in surprise.

"You always love it when I do that to you baby" Dodger chuckled as he grins deviously.

"I-I can't help it! It feels so...g-good" Niamh gasped.

"Ahem!"

Dodger and Niamh look up to see Ellie standing near them.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you two but Niamh, your son is hungry" said Ellie as she looks a bit guilty for ruining the romantic moment.

"Ok, I'll see you later Dodger" Niamh nervously replied.

"And I'll see _you _later baby" Dodger deviously replied as he lets out a sexy growl.

Niamh then blushes and starts fanning herself in the face with her paw as she quickly walks out.

"Yeah, Do that when I'm not around next time" Ellie chuckled.

"Sure" Dodger laughed as Ellie leaves.

Dodger then walks back to one of the male sloths in the village.

"Did you manage to find Phoenix?" Dodger asked.

"Yes sir! He'll meet us later on" one of the male sloths replied.

"Excellent job boys" Dodger replied.

"May I ask you something sire?" Another sloth asked as he bows before Dodger.

"Anything my friend" Dodger replied as he smiles.

"Why is does the eagle have the name Phoenix?" The male sloth asked.

"No idea, But he said his father named him there for his courage and bravery towards his enemies" Dodger replied.

"Thank you sire" The male sloth thanked.

"As you were gentlemen" Dodger replied as he walks back to Niamh and the others.

On his way back, Ellie went to Dodger and said

"Dodger? Have you seen Shira?" Ellie asked.

"She's inside that cave" Dodger replied.

"Thank you" Ellie thanked.

Soon she went to the cave where Shira is and when she found her, the sabre tigress was looking a little worried.

* * *

**What's wrong with Shira?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Girl Talk

**Chapter 19: Girl Talk**

* * *

Ellie walks up to Shira as she places her trunk on the female sabre and asked

"Shira? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah...It's just...I miss Diego" Shira sighed.

"I see, Well you shouldn't worry too much Shira, Diego will be OK, He'll be back with the others" Ellie comforted.

"I know..." Shira nodded.

"Well if you know Diego is gonna be OK, What are you worry about?" Ellie asked.

"Well...I...I don't know if I can say" Shira hesitated.

"You tell me anything darling" Ellie comforted.

Shira looks up at her friend and then replies

"Well...OK...It's just...from the moment I found out I was pregnant, I was excited...But now I'm not so sure about this anymore"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well...I fear me and Diego won't be good parents to the cubs" Shira confessed.

"What do you mean? You two will be good parents! I mean, Look how you raised Toby" Ellie smiled at her friend.

"But that's different, Toby is a teenager and he's our adoptive child" Shira replied.

"I was like you once until Manny, Sid, Diego and my brothers comforted me about being a good mother to Peaches and you know what, Being a mother to a beautiful child was one of the best things that has ever happen to me" said Ellie.

"Y...You think I'll be a great mother? Just like with Toby?" Shira asked.

"Of course you will and if you makes feel better, I will guide you" Ellie replied.

"Thanks Ellie" Shira thanked.

"No worries Shira" Ellie winked.

"But...what about Diego?" Shira asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well..." Shira started.

* * *

_Years ago when Rosy was born, Shira and Diego were walking out of the Sanctuary as Shira wipes away the tears of joy._

"_Rosy is so adorable" Shira sniffed._

"_Indeed she is" Diego agreed._

"_She looks like her mother" said Shira._

"_Yeah...well, She has Sid's fur" Diego replied._

"_Yeah you're right about that" Shira nodded._

"_You know, I'm quite happy for Sid and Carrie" Diego admitted._

"_Me too" Shira agreed._

"_I just feel sorry for Sid a bit though" Diego added._

"_Why?" Shira asked._

"_Well let's face it, We're not gonna get up in the middle of the night to calm down the kid's loud crying" Diego laughed._

"_Ha(!) ha(!) Very funny (!)" Shira giggled._

"_Yeah you know I am" Diego chuckled._

"_Diego..." Shira started._

"_Hmmm?" Diego replied._

"_I was wondering...Would it be nice if we had a family?" Shira asked._

"_What do you mean? We are a family" Diego replied._

"_No, I mean, Family as in...you know...Kids?" said Shira._

"_Kids? You mean...us two...having cubs?" Diego asked in alarm._

"_Yes" Shira nodded._

_Diego looks at his wife with widen eyes as he stutters_

"_I...well...I don't know Shira, Isn't it a bit early to think about that?" _

_Shira then looks at Diego unamusingly as he added_

"_What?"_

"_You said that to me last year" Shira replied._

"_Y-You remember that?" Diego asked._

"_Of course I did, What do you think I am stupid?" Shira scoffed._

"_Well...I...well" Diego nervously chuckled._

_Shira then whacks Diego on the head as she walks off_

"_Ow! What? I didn't say you were stupid" Diego replied._

"_Look Diego, Have you ever thought of having kids of our own?" Shira asked._

"_Well...not really to be honest" Diego admitted._

_Shira just sighs and walks off, leaving Diego alone as he sadly watches her go_

* * *

"But that was years ago and that was before you two adopted Toby" Ellie giggled.

"I know but...when I told Diego I was pregnant, he fainted in front of me" Shira replied.

"Well most me do that, I mean when I told Manny I was pregnant..." Ellie started.

* * *

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed._

"_I'm pregnant Manny, We're gonna be parents" Ellie replied._

_Manny looks at his wife and then to her belly as he then smiles gleefully and cheers_

"_WOOHOO! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" _

_Ellie just giggles as she watches Manny cheering with joy when suddenly he fainted due to having too much excitement._

"_Oh dear"_

_Soon Sid came up to Ellie and said_

"_Hey Ellie, Hey Manny...Manny?"_

"_Um...He's taking a nap Sid" Ellie giggled._

"_Oh, Sleep tight sweet prince" Sid chuckled._

* * *

"Well that's guys for us hmm?" Shira giggled.

"Yeah" Ellie laughed.

The two females laughed for a moment then stop as Shira then looks worried again and said

"What if Diego doesn't like the idea of being a father to our cubs?"

"He will my dear, He will" Ellie comforted.

"But...what about Toby?" Shira asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"He lost everything in his life through those painful years with Victor...his mother...his brother...his childhood...his happiness...everything...We helped him moved on, We're the parents he has ever had since his mother passed away and now that me and Diego are gonna have cubs, I'm worried if Toby thinks we'll abandoned him because of our cubs" Shira explained.

"Well...would you?" Ellie asked.

"Of course not, Never...I don't know if Diego will though" Shira replied.

"Now I know he would never in a million years do something like that to Toby" Ellie replied.

Shira smiles at Ellie and nuzzles her trunk as she replies

"Thank you Ellie, You're the greatest friend I could ever have"

"No worries Shira" Ellie replied as she gently hugs Shira with her trunk.

"You know...I wonder what Granny might do when I'm in labour" Shira giggled.

"Maybe something like the same she did with Carrie when she was in labour" Ellie giggled as well.

* * *

_Soon they think back to the memory of Carrie having Rosy six years ago as __Ellie leads Carrie to her bed and gently lies Carrie down on the bed while Granny and Shira stands by her side._

_"It's alright Carrie, You're doing fine" Shira soothed the pink sloth_

_"Now Carrie, I need you to take deep breathes, relax and start pushing. OK?" Ellie comforts Carrie._

_"OK" Carrie tearfully nodded._

_"There, there sweetiepie, Can you chew this apple for me?" Granny asked._

_"Granny!" Both Ellie and Shira sternly exclaimed._

_"Oh you kids nowadays pay no respect to their elderly" Granny grumbles._

* * *

The two looked at each other as they laugh at the memory when Dodger enters the room and smiles to see the girls laughing.

"Sounds like you two are OK" said Dodger.

"Indeed, I was checking on Shira" Ellie giggled.

"And how are you doing Shira?" Dodger asked the female sabre.

"I'm doing good now, Thanks to Ellie" Shira replied as she smiles at the she-mammoth.

"And the little tigers in there?" Dodger chuckled.

"They're doing good" Shira replied.

"Well when they're born, I have no doubt that you and Diego will be great parents" Dodger said as he smiles at the sabre.

"Thanks Dodger" Shira smiled as she rubs her belly gently as the cubs inside her are slowly getting closer and closer to being born

"Please hurry back soon Diego" Shira thought to herself.

* * *

**Well Shira is alright.**

**Her cubs are getting closer to being born!**

**Will Diego and the others head back in time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Icy Mountains

**Chapter 20: Icy Mountains**

* * *

Meanwhile the group, led by Elisa, continue their journey to the Cave of Darkness as Diego kept noticing that Toby was yawning every few minutes or so.

"Toby you being yawning every so often" said Diego.

"Have I?" Toby asked as he yawns.

"Look we need to talk" said Diego.

"Count me in!" Elisa quickly replied.

"I'm counting you out" Toby sternly snapped.

"Says who?" Elisa smirked.

"Elisa! This is between me and Toby, You just keep leading us to Carrie" Diego replied as he looks at the wolf seriously.

"Fine" Elisa sighed and kept leading the group.

"Ah don't worry about those sissies girl, Just stay with me and I'll keep you entertain" Granny giggled.

"Umm...No thank you" Elisa nervously replied.

Granny then whacks Elisa on the head with her walking stick.

"Ow! What was that for?" Elisa groaned.

"Don't know, Got bored" Granny shrugged.

Elisa let out a huff as she continues leading the group

"What do you wanna talk about Diego?" Toby asked.

"You have been waking up in the middle of the night lately and you look terrified of something" said Diego.

"I'm not terrified of anything. We're predators! We're fearless and we show no fear! You told me that remember?" said Toby.

"Yeah I know that…It's just I'm a little concerned about you Toby" Diego replied.

"I'm OK Diego. Really I am!" Toby weakly smiled.

"You don't have to lie to me Toby. You can tell anything! I am your father after all" Diego replied as he felt concerned for Toby.

"I'm alright Diego" Toby lied as he looks away.

Diego looks at Toby for a moment as he still is concern for Toby until he softly replied

"Alright"

Meanwhile Manny, Sid and Rosy were following the others as Rosy holds her father's paw.

"Now Rosy, This journey will be dangerous, so always close to me and nothing can go wrong" said Sid.

Just then he tripped on a rock and falls on the snow.

"Except for that" said Manny.

"Are you OK daddy?" Rosy asked as she goes to her father.

"Yeah Rosy, Daddy's OK" Sid replied as he got back up.

"He's always OK, Even after a whack on a head" Manny joked.

Sid and Rosy looks at Manny unamused as Rosy asked

"Uncle Manny, I don't mean to say this but aren't you suppose be jolly like Santa Claus"

Manny just softly sighs and calmly replies to Rosy.

"Look Rosy, I'm not fat OK? It's my fur, it's just poofy"

Rosy then giggled "Poofy fur?"

Manny looks a bit offended as Sid joins in the giggle as well.

"Well you gotta admit it is funny" Sid giggled.

Manny just let out an annoying grunt and walks off shaking his head as the sloths followed him.

The group then realised that they were out of the forest.

"Guys" Elisa started when she turns to see Toby.

"Puppy wuppy" she added as Toby growled at her.

"Welcome to Icy Mountains" Elisa finished.

The group looks to see mountains of ice ahead of them as they knew they were one step closer to Carrie.

"It's beautiful" Rosy gasped in wonder as she was amazed by Icy Mountains.

"Yes it is beautiful" Elisa agreed as she smiles at Rosy.

"So now what? Where do we go from here?" Manny asked.

"We must head to the Icy Tunnel" Elisa replied.

"The Icy Tunnel? What's that?" Sid asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Elisa replied.

"Then let's waste no more time, we gotta get going" said Diego and with that, the groups continues on into the Icy Mountains.

As they enter Icy Mountains, they can see that every mountain is covered with snow as the groups feels the icy wind gently breezing at them.

"It's a little cold" Rosy shivered.

"I know" Sid shivered as well.

"N-Next time, Warn us that the wind here is so cold" Toby stuttered to Elisa.

"Oh don't be such a baby Toby" Elisa groaned.

"You think I'm the only one? Look behind you" Toby snapped as he felt cold.

Elisa looks back to see the others except Granny shivering.

"Ah you sissie should man up like me, I was walking in the snow since the day I was born" said Granny.

"And when was the day you were born?" Diego sarcastically asked.

"I was born longer than your nine lives, kitty cat" Granny scoffed.

"Oh don't worry guys, we'll be in shelter soon" Elisa replied.

"Why aren't you shivering like we are now?" Diego asked.

"Because I been here most of the time and I'm used to it" Elisa replied.

"Let's just keep going" Manny shivered.

"Right!" Elisa nodded.

As they got closer to the Icy Tunnel, The group can see someone near the entrance.

"Is that James?" Manny asked.

Sid went forward to have a closer look and soon realised that it was James.

"Yeah, it's him alright" Sid nodded.

"Oh goodie, It's Mr Handsome" Granny cheered.

"What's he doing here?" Toby asked.

"That, I'm about to find out" Sid replied as he starts walking up to James.

"Be careful daddy" Rosy called out.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Toby said.

Sid walks to James near the entrance of the Icy Tunnel as the orange sloth sees Sid and wasn't impressed at all.

"What do you want?" James sternly asked.

"Hey James! What are you doing?" Sid asked as he tries to be nice for James.

"Trying to be nice to me is not gonna change my ways toward you Sid" James scoffed as he pushes Sid away.

"What is your problem?" Sid demanded.

"My problem is you and your so called herd" James snapped.

"What's the matter with the herd?" Sid asked.

"What's the matter is that my sister is hanging around with dangerous animals" James growled as the group walks up to the sloths.

"What makes you think we're dangerous?" Manny asked as he felt insulted.

"Where do I start? You mammoths are so hot tempered that you would straggle anyone who gets in your way" James snapped.

"Mammoths struggle people?" Rosy whimpered.

"Stop it James, You're scaring my daughter" Sid replied.

"And you sabres are nothing but vicious blood thirsty monsters and it's the same with the wolves as well" James growled.

"Hey!" Both Diego and Elisa sternly snapped.

"We maybe those creatures but we're not monsters" Toby snapped.

"Oh really? You really think I would let Carrie stay with you guys which includes you?" James sternly asked as he looks at Toby.

"What do you mean by that James?" Diego growled as he stood in front of Toby.

"I'm saying, kitty cat, that I know that Toby used to be in Victor's pack and I know Elisa is Carlotta's sister but my point is that Toby is just like the rest of Victor's pack, Heartless monsters" James spatted.

Toby want to growl but he looks away, feeling hurt by James's nasty comment.

Elisa looks at Toby and surprisingly pities him as she growls at James and snaps "You're wrong about Toby!"

"Oh yeah?" James sternly asked.

"Yeah!" Elisa snapped.

"Sorry but I don't listen to people who used to work for my enemies" James growled and walks off.

Rosy was mad at James and blocks his way by standing in front of him.

"You're wrong about my family including daddy!" Rosy angrily snapped.

James just stares at Rosy calmly while the others looked at Rosy except for Toby who was still looking at Elisa with a surprise look on his face.

"You think so Rosy?" James softly asked.

"I know so! Daddy is a good guy and he loves mummy so very much! My daddy would never put mummy in danger! You're just too hot headed to listen!" Rosy snapped.

"So you're saying you love your whole family?" James asked.

"Yes" Rosy replied.

"Oh really? You telling me that you're scared of your mammoth uncle is not indeed loving the whole family" James replied a bit sternly.

"What?" Both Manny and Sid gasped.

Rosy looks frightened and embarrassed as she stutters

"Y-You promised you wouldn't tell"

"Well your family needed to know this sooner or later" James sternly replied as he walks off into the mountains.

"Yeah get out of here you jerk!" Diego shouted out.

"He may be a jerk but he's still hot! Who agrees with me?" Granny asked.

"Granny, Shut up" Elisa groaned.

"You shut up stupid mutt" Granny cracked.

"Rosy, Is what James saying is true?" Manny asked.

"Are you afraid of Uncle Manny?" Sid asked.

Rosy embarrassingly nodded as Manny, Sid and the others looked surprised.

"Why are you scared of Uncle Manny?" Sid asked.

"Because...he's a bully" Rosy softly nodded.

"Me? A bully? Why would you think of that?" Manny gasped.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Rosy refused and turns away from her father and Manny.

"Rosy" Sid begun.

"Maybe we should wait until Rosy is ready to talk" Diego suggested.

Sid looks at Diego for a moment until he replied "OK"

Soon he and Rosy started walking together as Diego looks at Manny.

"You OK buddy?" Diego asked.

"I'm just shock...Why would Rosy hate me because I'm a bully? I've never done anything to harm Rosy! Why would she think of me like that?" Manny asked as he felt hurt after discovering that his niece truly hates him.

"Maybe you, Ellie, Sid and Carrie can work things out with Rosy as soon as we get Carrie and get back home" said Diego.

"I guess so" Manny sighed.

Meanwhile Toby and Elisa were walking together as Elisa looks at Manny and feels sorry for him.

"Poor Manny! Rosy hates him because she thinks he's a bully" Elisa sighed.

"Yeah, I will admit Manny is a little hot tempered but he's a really nice guy" Toby replied.

"I see" Elisa nodded.

"Elisa...Can I ask you something?" Toby asked.

"What's on your mind puppy?" Elisa asked without mocking the word puppy to Toby.

At this moment, Toby didn't seem to care about Elisa calling Toby a puppy.

"Why did you stick for me?" Toby asked.

"Well, What James said to you was uncalled for, you maybe were once in Victor's pack but that's does not mean you're a heartless monster" Elisa replied.

Toby looks at Elisa surprisingly as he replied

"Thanks...I guess" Toby replied.

"You're welcome! After all you're my puppy wuppy" Elisa playfully teased.

Toby just sighed and rolled his eyes as Elisa just said

"And you're also a good mammal"

"Thanks...I will admit you are a bit annoying and childish but I will say that you're...well...You're OK" Toby softly admitted.

Elisa just smiles at Toby and replied "Thank you"

"No worries" Toby replied as he softly smiled at Elisa as the group continues their way to the Icy Tunnel.

* * *

**James is such a jerk!**

**Why does Rosy hate Manny because of him being a "bully"?**

**Is Elisa and Toby finally becoming friends?**

**Will Sid manage to convince James that he loves Carrie?**

**What about Diego's concern with Toby? Will Toby revealed what's bothering him?**

**What mysteries lies in the Icy Tunnel?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay Tune To Find Out! :D**


	22. The Story of the Two Sisters

**Chapter 21: The Story of the Two Sisters**

* * *

As the group went inside the Icy Tunnels, Sid and Rosy decided to have a quiet conversation to themselves.

"Rosy, why do you think that your uncle Manny is a bully?" Sid asked.

"Well...Don't tell him but I hate it when he gets angry" Rosy replied.

"Is that why?" Sid asked.

"Yes" Rosy nodded.

"Rosy, your uncle Manny may be a little bit hot tempered but he loves you just like he loves his whole family including me" said Sid.

"I know...But he scares me when he gets angry" Rosy replied.

"I see...Rosy, Your uncle Manny needs to know this, He doesn't want to scare you. He's your godfather just like Ellie is your godmother" Sid assured.

"I know but...I don't wanna upset Uncle Manny and get him mad" Rosy sadly said.

"Well sweetie, you're kinda upsetting him by making him think you hate him" said Sid.

"I'll tell him...but when I'm ready" said Rosy.

"I understand honey" said Sid as he nods.

Meanwhile, Diego notices Manny looking a bit upset still.

"You're still upset that your god child hates you?" Diego asked.

"Kinda" Manny replied.

"Why is this so important to you big guy?" Granny asked as she and Toby walked next to him.

"I'm her god father, I'm suppose to caring and loving for her, Just as I've have been for the whole herd...I just don't understand why she hates me or thinks I'm a bully" Manny replied.

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked.

"Rosy loves everyone in the herd even Dodger and Niamh but no matter how much I try to be nice or caring towards her, she always shuns me away and refuses to get to know me like she does with everyone" Manny replied.

"So you're trying to be a good godfather for Rosy?" Toby asked.

"Yes, I promised Carrie and Sid that me and Ellie will protect her and love her if anything happens to them and so far, I'm not doing a good job as her godfather and uncle" Manny sadly replied.

"You're a good person Manny, You just need to assure Rosy that like you did with me and the others" Toby replied.

"Face it guys! She hated me a baby, she'll hate me till the day I die" Manny replied.

"Got that right" Granny laughed.

"Granny" Both Sid and Diego sternly replied.

"Ah you kids can't take a joke" Granny grumbled

"Don't say that Manny, I'm sure Rosy will see you completely different one of these days" Elisa soothed.

Manny didn't spoke, instead he and the others kept walking.

Pretty soon, they stopped to see that they were in a big area of the cave with a small river full with icy rocks that glitters in the sunlight.

"Wow! This place is amazing" Rosy gasped in wonder.

"It sure is" Elisa agreed.

"So why are we stopping?" Diego asked.

"I think we should rest for a few minutes, Get our energy regenerated" Elisa replied.

"But what about Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Resting for five minutes won't hurt at all Sid" Elisa replied.

"OK" Sid nodded.

As the others rested, Toby walks to Elisa who was taking a drink in the river.

"What is this place?" Toby asked.

"This used to be my home" Elisa replied.

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, This is where I was raised as a child with Carlotta and my parents" Elisa replied.

"If it doesn't bother you, what happened to your parents and your sister?" Toby asked.

Elisa looks at Toby sadly as he quickly said

"Sorry"

"No it's OK, I can tell you" Elisa replied.

Elisa looks at her reflection in the river as Toby watches her as she begins her story.

"It was eight years ago before all of this between Carrie and the herd begin, Carlotta and I were close sisters together, and we had so much fun spending time with each other as sisters" Elisa began.

"I see" Toby nodded.

"We were such a wonderful family together but that all change when Victor came into Carlotta's life" Elisa continued.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"Well we met him that day when we playing tag with each other then we saw him, destroying an innocent squirrel...I was so terrified when I saw him...the eyes that glows like a horrific fire...the blood on his face and his sharp teeth like razors...I...I was mortified but my sister...somehow she...was amazed by him" Elisa stuttered as she was dreaded by the haunting memory.

"I know how you feel" Toby agreed as he shivered at the thought.

"Victor grinned at us and then he offered me and Carlotta to join in his feast...I refused but Carlotta...she joins him and I was completely terrified" Elisa continued.

"Then what happened?" Toby asked.

"I spotted Carlotta and I want to tell her what happened but all she give me was a cold grin and walks off...for the next few months, Victor showed Carlotta his ways of how to hunt, how to eat and how to as Victor says 'dispose'. Then I realised my sister had changed for the worse when I saw making out with Victor with blood on their faces" Elisa stuttered at the memory.

"Whoa...Now that's terrified" Toby gasped.

"It was...I then my parents about her and Victor and they were not pleased at all...apparently they knew Victor and they told me that he was a vicious cold blooded monster...Anyway when Carlotta came home, my parents had a long argument with her and they forbidden her to see Victor again" Elisa replied.

"Then what happened?" Toby asked.

"Then she just laughed at us and called as worthless as she deviously snaps that she belongs to Victor now and runs off...We tried to find her but then we found her with Victor and his pack" Elisa replied as she begins to look sad.

"Wait...Did she...?" Toby gasped.

"She betrayed us and let Victor and his pack destroyed my parents, I got away because my mother told me to run...I didn't want to...but...I obeyed" Elisa sniffed as she tries to hold back her tears.

"She wanted you to run because your parents love you and wanted you to be safe" Toby comforted as he places a paw on her shoulder.

"I...I know...After that, I was all alone and took care of myself for eight years...I never forgive Carlotta for what she did...nor I'll ever will" Elisa sniffed as a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I understand...I'm so sorry to hear about your family. You don't derserved to be miserable because of what Carlotta did to you and your parents" Toby apologised.

"Thanks...I'm sorry for embarrassing you and teasing you" Elisa apologised as she wipes the tears off her eyes.

"Thank you...I'm also sorry that I was angry at you when we first met" Toby apologised.

"It's OK" Elisa giggled.

"Friends?" Toby offered his paw.

Elisa then smiles gleefully and hugs Toby as she giggles

"Of course puppy wuppy"

Toby just rolled his eyes but returns the hug as he smiles at his new friend.

"We better get a move on" Toby replied.

"Right" Elisa replied.

Soon the wolves went up to the others as Elisa said

"Let's get going guys"

The group nodded as they followed Elisa out of the Icy Tunnels.

Diego then notices that Toby is smiling as the sabre chuckled

"What's making you so happy about?"

"Well you'll be please to know that me and Elisa are friends now" Toby replied.

"Oh really? Why the sudden change?" Diego asked as he lifted an eyebrow while smiling deviously at him.

"Long story but to make it short, She and I just talk and we got along" Toby replied.

"I see, Good for you Toby" Diego nodded.

"Thank you" Toby thanked.

As they leave the Icy Tunnels, Toby saw Elisa's hips swaying from side to side as he thought.

"Wow I gotta say, the way she walks is so..."

"You reckon she's hot?" Diego softly teased in Toby's ear.

"What?!" Toby asked looking a bit confused.

"I'm just kidding ya knucklehead" Diego chuckled as he pats Toby on the head.

"Yeah very funny Diego" Toby chuckled as the group continues on the journey to find Carrie.

* * *

**Well we now know why Rosy is afraid of Manny!**

**But will she accepts and loves him as a family member like she does with the rest of the herd?**

**Toby and Elisa are now friends...or could it be more than friends? ;)**

**What happens now?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**PS: Due to some people trying to reveal the spoilers in the story, I put the guest reviews on moderate mode, Which minds I'll now accept kind guest reviews and delete the reviews that spoils the story, So for those who want to do it, Don't bother, just read and enjoy please**

**Thank you, from AG Wicked**


	23. The Mountain Fight

**Chapter 22: The Mountain Fight**

* * *

Back at the campsite, Dodger, Niamh, Ellie and the others were waiting for Phoenix the eagle to arrive.

"So who is Phoenix?" Peaches asked.

"Phoenix is one of the best eagles I've met in my life" Dodger replied.

"He sounds cool" Crash said.

"Although he does have a weird name" Eddie replied.

"I-It doesn't matter guys, If there's anyone w-we need help, We call Phoenix" Niamh stuttered as she gently rocks her son Marcus in her arms as the baby looks at his parents.

"Oh look, your son is awake" Louis happily said.

Dodger looks at his son in his mother's arms and smiles at the happy baby.

"Hey there little fella? How are you?" Dodger chuckled as Niamh lets Dodger holds his son who was happily gurgling at his father.

"You guys are great parents" Peaches said as she smiles at Dodger and Niamh.

"Indeed they are"

The others turn to see a brown eagle on a rock, smiling at them.

Dodger hands Marcus back to Niamh as he walks up to the eagle and hugs him as the eagle hugs him back with his wings.

"Phoenix! Long time no see my friend" Dodger said.

"It's been a long time my dear friend" Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix, this is my wife Niamh and this is our son Marcus" Dodger introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys, I heard you two had a son, Congratulations" Phoenix congratulated.

"Thank you" Niamh thanked as she rocks Marcus back to sleep.

"And who are they?" Phoenix asked as he looks at the herd.

"These are our friends" Dodger replied.

"I'm Ellie and this is my daughter Peaches, her boyfriend Louis and my brothers Crash and Eddie" Ellie introduced.

"And I'm Shira" Shira added as she walks up to the others

"Please to meet you all" Phoenix replied as he smiles at the herd.

"Phoenix, The reason we called you here because we need your help" said Peaches.

"What is it you want me to do?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll explain it" said Dodger.

"Alright" said Phoenix as Dodger flies on Ellie's trunk as Dodger walks to him with Niamh and their son.

"Do you remember Carrie?" Dodger asked.

"Haven't met her but you did mentioned her a couple times, Why?" Phoenix asked.

"She and her daughter Rosy along with her Granny have been kidnapped" Niamh replied.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Phoenix gasped.

"A large vulture name Carlos with twin vultures and they rumour us to believe that Carlotta is alive and wants Carrie and Sid destroyed" Niamh replied.

"Carlotta's alive?" Phoenix asked.

"According to Carlos" Dodger replied.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Carrie's husband Sid and our other friends are being lead by Elisa to rescue Carrie but we need you to find them and see if they're alright" said Dodger.

"So you want me to be keep watch on them and report to you what's happening?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, My family and I will be eternally grateful if you do this for us" Ellie pleaded.

"You can relax ma'am! I will do this for you guys" Phoenix assured.

"Thank you so much Phoenix!" Dodger thanked.

"Where did they go?" Phoenix asked.

"To the Cave of Darkness" said Niamh.

"I know where that is, I'm off then" Phoenix replied as he begins to fly away to the Cave of Darkness.

"Good luck Phoenix! We're counting on you" Dodger called out as the group watches Phoenix flying away.

Hours have passed and the group are nearly out of the mountains.

* * *

"OK guys, Next stop, Paradise Beach" Elisa announced.

"We'll looking for Carrie, Not going on a vacation" Manny replied.

"I know that! That's just the name of the place we're heading" Elisa sighed as she shook her head.

As they continue their way out of the mountains, Elisa suddenly stop as the group stops as well.

"Elisa? What's the matter?" Toby asked.

"Sssh! I hear something" Elisa whispered.

"I can heard something too" Diego whispered as well as he carefully looks around.

"All I can hear is the wind...Echo!" Granny cried

She listens to hear her voice echo but nothing as she grumbles "Dang it"

As the group nervously gathered together, Elisa begins to growl as she yells

"I know you're here Nathanial! Show yourself!"

"If you insist"

The group turns to see Nathanial with three wolves blocking the way out of the mountains.

"Hello Nathanial" Elisa growled.

"Well, well, well! We meet again Elisa and how nice of you bring the freakish herd with you" Nathanial chuckles deviously.

"Nice try Nathanial! I'm helping them getting Carrie back" Elisa snapped.

"How sad it is that you're betraying your own sister" Nathanial mocked.

"I believe the correct term is that _she_ betrayed _me_!" Elisa growled.

Nathanial just scoffed then he looks at Toby and glares at him.

"Hello Toby" Nathanial growled.

"You know him Toby?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Yes dad, He was part of Victor's army before Victor banished him" Toby growled.

"For what?" Sid asked.

"For failing him on one of his missions" Toby replied.

"Well yeah but thankfully I'm now at Carlotta's command" Nathanial replied.

"Where is my mummy?" Rosy angrily shouted.

"Oh she's fine...for now" Nathanial grinned as Sid holds his daughter close to him.

"We will get Carrie back and you can't stop us" Elisa snapped.

"We'll see about that! GET THEM!" Nathanial ordered.

"Sid! Get Rosy out of here!" Toby shouted.

Sid runs off to safety, holding Rosy.

"Take care of the others, I'll get the sloth" Nathanial growled.

As Diego, Granny, Elisa and Toby fought Nathanial's wolves, Manny chases after Nathanial.

Soon Nathanial jumps in front of Sid and Rosy as the sloths screamed in fright.

"Sid! Stay close to me!" Manny exclaimed as he got close to the sloths and defends them from Nathanial.

"I'll give you this chance mammoth! Surrender Sid and his brat to me and you'll walk out of here unharmed" Nathanial growled.

"You think I'm stupid to do that? Of course not! You're not gonna lay one claw on my friend or my god daughter" Manny furiously snapped as he defends his friends.

"So be it!" Nathanial exclaimed as he lunges forward at the sloths.

Soon Manny grabs Nathanial with his trunk and throws him away.

"Nice try furball" Manny smirked.

"Don't fancy your chances yet mammoth" Nathanial growled.

Meanwhile the others are still fighting Nathanial's commanding wolves as Elisa defeated the first wolf.

"Nice work Elisa" Toby replied as he kicks the second wolf away.

"Thanks" Elisa puffed as she got to Toby's side and looks at the second wolf that has just got back up.

"You two think you can stop us?" The second wolf growled.

"We don't think we can, We know we can" Toby growled.

Soon the second wolf attacked Toby and Elisa as Diego fought off the third wolf.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your claws?" Diego deviously smirked.

"It's tongue you idiot!" The third wolf growled.

"Whatever" Diego spatted as he and the third wolf continues fighting.

Then Diego hits the third wolf hard in the face and knocks him out.

"Ha! Piece of cake!" Diego chuckled.

Suddenly he heard Toby letting out an agony scream as the second wolf bites into his arm and causing to bleed as Elisa was knocked to the ground.

"Let my son go!" Diego roared as he lunges at the second wolf and knocks him out.

"Are you OK Toby?" Diego asked as he checks on him.

"Y-Yeah" Toby groaned as he got back up.

"Are you OK Elisa?" Diego asked as he looks at Elisa who was getting back up.

"Yeah" Elisa nodded.

"Where's Granny?" Diego asked.

Soon they saw Granny beating the heck out of the other wolves with her walking stick.

"Stay down you bad doggies or Granny will give you a huge whooping" Granny cracked.

Soon they saw Nathanial being thrown in the air and landing near them as Manny smirks at Nathanial while Sid and Rosy along with him walks back to the others.

"You can't even stop us" Diego chuckled.

Nathanial just growled as he and the other wolves got back up and soon Nathanial dangerously snarls.

"Don't savour your victory just yet! I will be back and with more wolves with me next time"

"We won't be defeated by a bunch of losers like you" Toby growled.

"Is that so?" Nathanial grinned deviously.

"What do you mean by that?" Diego growled.

"Our mistress will have her revenge in the end" Nathaniel evilly chuckled.

Just as he was about to leave, Toby pins him to the ground.

"Not so fast" Toby growled.

"I don't understand, Why would the herd accepted you after they know who you are" Nathanial growled.

Toby looks away from the wolf as Nathaniel begins chuckling evilly.

"Ah...So they don't know"

"Shut up!" Toby hissed.

Suddenly Nathaniel slashes Toby as he screams in pain.

"TOBY!" Elisa screamed as Nathaniel kicks Toby away.

"NOOO!" Diego roared and tries to attack Nathaniel but misses him as Nathaniel and the other wolves leaves in a hurry.

"Cowards!" Manny furiously exclaimed as Sid holds Rosy close to him.

Diego then goes to Toby as he worryingly looks at the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"Are you OK son?" Diego asked.

"I-I'm OK Diego...ARGH!" Toby exclaimed in pain as he tries to stand up straight but couldn't due to the bleeding cut that stings him.

"Toby...My poor puppy wuppy! Are you alright?" Elisa asked in concern as she goes next to him with Diego.

"I'm OK Elisa" Toby groaned.

"No you're not Toby, You're bleeding" Elisa cried.

"I'll be OK" Toby groaned.

"We gotta get him to Paradise Beach, There's water and other stuff we can use to help Toby's wound" Elisa announced to the group.

"Then let's go already!" Manny replied as he puts Toby on Diego's back and soon the group hurryingly makes their way to Paradise Beach.

"D-Diego" Toby softly groaned as he looks at his father.

"Sssh...Hang on son...You're gonna be alright" Diego softly assured his adoptive son.

* * *

**Poor Toby! Defeated by Nathanial :(**

**Will the group heal Toby's wound in time?**

**Will Phoenix the eagle find the others in time?**

**What did Nathaniel mean to Toby that the group doesn't know?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	24. Paradise Beach

**Chapter 23: Paradise Beach**

* * *

Soon the group leads Toby to Paradise Beach as they got to the water of the beach.

"OK, Put Toby in the shallow part of the waters" Elisa said in concern.

Manny then gently puts Toby who was groaning in pain from the bleeding wound in his shoulder.

"Daddy, Is Toby gonna be OK?" Rosy whimpered.

"H-He'll be fine sweetie" Sid replied as he hopes that Toby will be OK.

"OK Diego, Hold him down" Elisa said.

"Right" Diego replied as he gently presses his left paw on Toby's unwounded shoulder and his right paw on Toby's right arm.

"D-Dad" Toby groaned.

"Sssh...Just calm down Toby" Diego hushed the wolf.

"Ok Manny, Get a big leaf! Please" Elisa begged.

"OK" Manny nodded as he quickly went off to find a big leaf for Toby.

"What about me?" Sid asked.

"Just stay with Rosy and Granny" Diego replied as the sloth nodded and holds Rosy as Granny went close.

"Alright, Toby, This may hurt" said Elisa.

"W-What do you mean?" Toby stuttered.

Elisa then gently started splashing water on Toby's wound as the male wolf howled in pain.

"AAAARGH! What are you doing?!" Toby cried in pain.

"Just cleaning your wound, Now hold still" Elisa gently replied as she kept splashing water on Toby's wound.

"ARGH! STOP IT!" Toby exclaimed as he tries to get up but was stopped by Diego.

"Toby, Just calm down! Let Elisa help you" Diego calmly said as he tries to calm his son down.

"O...OK" Toby groaned in pain.

After a while, Elisa finished splashing water on his wound and the bleeding stop as Manny returned with the leaf.

"Got it" said Manny.

"Bring it here" said Elisa as Manny then hands the leaf to her as Elisa then wraps the big leaf around Toby's wound.

"That should do it...Are you OK Toby?" Elisa worryingly asked.

"I'll live...Thank you Elisa" Toby softly thanked as he smiles at his friend.

"I'm just glad you're OK" said Elisa as she licks Toby's forehead.

"Please don't do that" Toby replied.

"Hm! Fine puppy wuppy" Elisa joked as she giggles.

"It's getting dark, we should find shelter" said Manny.

"I can see a cave" said Sid.

The others turn to see Sid pointing at a cave that was nearby to them.

"Let's go check that out" said Granny.

As Diego carries Toby on his back, the others followed Sid to the cave as they can see it was empty.

"Hm...I guess no one lives here...I call top bed!" said Granny.

"This is perfect for the night, Good job Sid" said Elisa.

"Thanks" Sid replied as he blushed.

Later at night, the group was gathered around the fire that Sid made for them as Rosy was asleep on her father's lap.

"How's Toby?" Elisa asked.

"I'll check on him" said Diego as he walks up to Toby who was resting to heal the wound on his shoulder.

"Hey dad" Toby softly said.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Diego asked.

"I'm getting there" Toby replied.

"I'm just glad you're OK Toby" said Diego as he gently ruffed Toby's hair.

"Thanks...I'm sorry dad" Toby apologised.

"Sorry? For what?" Diego asked in confusion.

"I failed you...I lost the battle between Nathaniel and the wolves" Toby shamefully replied.

"What? You don't have to be sorry buddy" said Diego.

"But I am! You trained me so hard not to lose a battle and I failed you" Toby replied.

"You didn't fail me Toby! Why are you saying this?" Diego asked.

"Because I always tried to make you proud by showing you that I can be like you! Strong, fearless and tough" said Toby.

"Son, you don't have to do that for me" Diego replied.

"I know...But you're my dad and I just thought our bond would be stronger if I become more like you" Toby admitted as he blushed.

Diego just chuckled as he lies down next to Toby and wraps his arm around him.

"Listen Toby, You don't have to be like me, I'm proud of who you are Toby...unless...is there something you're not telling me?" Diego asked.

Toby felt his heart beating fast as he tries to lie to Diego.

"I'm not hiding anything" Toby lied.

Diego looks at Toby concern as he felt that something was wrong.

"Toby, I know something is deeply concerning you...I can see it in your eyes Toby...You're scared of something" said Diego.

"I'm not scared of anything" Toby replied.

"Toby, You can tell me anything...I'm here for you" Diego comforted.

Toby weakly smiles at Diego and then replies "Look, I'm alright dad OK?"

Diego looks at Toby worryingly then nods as he replies "Alright"

"OK" Toby nodded.

"Come on, Let's get some fresh air" said Diego as he help Toby up and they started to walk outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Manny asked.

"I'm just gonna get Toby some fresh air" said Diego.

Then Toby notices Elisa is not with them.

"Where's Elisa?" Toby asked.

"She's outside" said Sid.

"Ok" Toby nodded as he was wondering what Elisa is doing outside.

As Toby and Diego went outside, they saw Elisa swimming in the beach water not too far of where Toby and Diego are.

"Whoa!" Toby gasped as he was amazed by Elisa getting out of water as the moonlight shines on her wet fur with wonder.

Just then Diego notices that Toby was staring at Elisa a bit dreamily as the sabre grins deviously and asked

"So you reckon Elisa is beautiful?"

"Well...I...um..." said Toby as he kept his focus on Elisa.

"She's hot isn't she?" Diego teased.

"Well...yeah...she is hot" Toby stuttered as he dreamily focuses on Elisa.

"You like her don't you?" Diego grinned as he looks at the daydreaming wolf.

"I...well...I-Wait! WHAT?" Toby exclaimed as he snaps out of his daydreaming.

"Nothing!" Diego laughed.

"Dad! That's not funny!" Toby angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry Toby" Diego laughed as he walks back inside.

"Well stop laughing if you're sorry" Toby grumbled.

"Anything alright puppy wuppy?"

Toby turns to see Elisa, still wet from her swim, standing next to him, smiling at him.

"Umm...yeah" Toby nervously replied.

"Oh really? What was with the angry shouting with Diego?" Elisa deviously smirked.

"Um...you know, Father and son bonding and all that" Toby chuckled.

"Sure" Elisa replied as she giggles.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing, Come on, We're going to take a swim in the water" said Elisa.

"No thanks Elisa" Toby replied.

"I'm not asking Toby" said Elisa.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Come on, Swim in the water with me" Elisa replied.

"Why?" Toby asked in confusion.

"Because the water on the beach is salt water, Right?" Elisa explained.

"Yeah" Toby nodded.

"Well, If I'm correct then the salt water may heal your wound" said Elisa as she then takes off the leaf that is covering Toby's wound.

As she puts it down, she suddenly felt Toby's muscles on his shoulders and arms as she ran her paws down on them slowly.

"Wow Toby! I gotta admit, you're so muscular" Elisa grinned.

"Thanks...I guess" Toby replied.

"Well come on, Let's go" said Elisa as she and Toby enters the water and began swimming together.

As they swam, Elisa splashes water at Toby's face.

"Hey!" Toby snapped.

"Got you!" Elisa giggled.

Toby looks at Elisa for a moment then deviously grins at her as he splashes water at her.

"Got you!" Toby smirked.

"You're so gonna get it now" Elisa laughed.

Soon the two wolves playfully splash water at each other and having the time of their lives.

Suddenly Elisa accidently pushes Toby's shoulder as he howled in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Toby" Elisa gasped in fear.

"What is wrong with you? You know my shoulder is still sore" Toby angrily replied as he hisses in pain.

"I'm so sorry Toby! Let me look at it" said Elisa as she got close to Toby.

"Just leave me alone" Toby refused.

"Let me check your wound Toby" Elisa assisted.

"No" Toby refused again as he got out of the water but was stopped when Elisa pinned him to the ground.

"Toby, I need to see if your wound is alright" Elisa angrily replied.

"I SAID NO ELISA!" Toby exclaimed.

Elisa got off him as Toby realised that he yelled at Elisa for something she was kindly gonna do for Toby.

"I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you" Toby apologised as he felt guilty and ashamed for yelling at Elisa.

"It's Ok...I just wanna make you sure you're OK" Elisa softly replied

"Why are you being so caring towards me? No offence but we only met like two nights ago" said Toby.

Elisa looks at Toby as she replies

"Do you wanna know how I know you Toby?"

"Yeah" Toby nodded.

Elisa just sadly sighed and begins explaining.

"You see, I was captured by my sister and being held as a prisoner for almost a year because I refused to join her pack"

"Really?...That's terrible" Toby gasped.

"It was...Anyway during my days in that cell, I heard stories about you and the herd...Your stories were the one I felt pity on" said Elisa.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"I heard how Victor and his pack treated you, I was so horrified when I heard that Victor abused you and how you lost your brother because of him...I finally met you...It remind me of how your life used to be and that's why I wanted to be your friend and also that I wanted to the person to be there for you...Because...I felt so sorry for you for living such a horrible childhood" Elisa admitted.

Toby was shocked and yet surprised, Elisa actually pitied him and has compassion for him.

"Why didn't you just tell me when we first met?" Toby asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway" Elisa admitted.

"Well...there might have been a fifty per cent chance of that" said Toby.

"Oh very funny puppy" Elisa giggled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Toby joked as the two wolves laughed for a moment.

"Feeling better?" Elisa kindly asked.

"Yeah...Thank you for telling me this Elisa" Toby thanked.

"No worries" said Elisa.

"And I'm so sorry for yelling at you" Toby apologised.

Elisa just smiles at Toby and hugs him as she replied

"Apology accepted"

Toby was surprised by the hug but eventually he smiles and returns the hug.

"Not mad?" Elisa teased.

"Nah!" Toby chuckled and with that, they made their way back to the cave.

As they returned to the cave, Toby couldn't help but quietly looking at Elisa's backside as hips were swaying side to side in rhythm and Toby blushes at the way Elisa's hips move.

"See something you like puppy?" Elisa deviously giggled.

Toby then looks away, blushing while at it as he stutters.

"N-Nothing" then he walks ahead of Elisa while the female wolf got a glimpse of Toby's muscular hips as she grins deviously and giggles.

"Something wrong?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing...You do have a cute butt though" Elisa quickly replied at the end.

"What?" Toby asked in confusion.

Elisa looks at Toby and innocently smiles at him.

"Nothing" Elisa said and walks off.

"Does she...love me?...Oh don't be stupid Toby, She's only being childish" Toby thought to herself as he shook his head and walks back inside the cave.

* * *

**Hmm...Seems that Elisa and Toby's friendship may be spicing up a bit! ;)**

**Seems Toby will be OK but what is troubling him?**

**Can Diego or the group help Toby revealed his secret fear?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	25. Another Nightmare

**Chapter 24: Another Nightmare**

* * *

As Toby heads back inside with Elisa, he notices that his adoptive father was standing in the corner of the cave wall, looking worried.

The young wolf walks up to Diego and asked

"Hey dad, Are you OK?"

Diego looks back and replies

"Yeah...I'm OK son"

Toby knew that Diego was not OK due to the sad expression on his face which really worries the young wolf.

Toby then nuzzles his dad and replied

"It's OK dad, You can tell me, I'm your son"

Diego looks back at the wolf and smirked as he chuckles

"Why am I feeling deja vu son?"

"Maybe because you said that to me today" Toby laughed.

The two mammals laughed with each other until they settle down and Diego then replied

"Well...to be honest son, I'm worried about your mother"

"I see...With the cubs nearly on the way" Toby nodded.

"I hope she's OK" Diego replied.

"She'll be fine Diego, We'll get back to her before the cubs are born" Toby assured.

Diego looks at his son and nuzzles him as he replied

"Thank you son"

"No worries Diego" Toby smiled at the sabre.

"I kinda nervous about having my own kids" Diego admitted.

"I see...Does this mean we're through as father and son?" Toby asked as he felt worried

"What? No son! Never! I would never abandoned you, Not now, not ever, Sabre or not you're still my son and I love you so much just like I love your mother so much" Diego assured the young wolf.

Toby smiles and said

"Thanks dad, That really cheers me up"

"Anytime son, Now come on, We gotta get some sleep" said Diego.

"Ok" Toby replied

Soon the duo went to their resting spots as they soon went off to sleep for the night.

Toby then wakes up to find that he was in a dark crimson like forest.

"A...Am I dreaming again?" Toby gasped.

Soon he hears cubs crying throughout the forest as the young wolf looks around to see that there was no one around.

"H-Hello? Anyone here? Hello?!" Toby called out.

Soon he sees a cave and he hears the crying noise again as it was coming from the cave itself. So Toby decided to enter the cave and to his surprise, he saw Shira with three baby cubs close to their mother.

"Mum?" Toby gasped.

Shira looks up but didn't smile at Toby instead she replied

"Who are you?"

Toby looks at Shira with alarm as he stuttered

"M-Mum? It's me, Toby"

"I don't know you, Why are you here?" Shira demanded.

"I...I'm your son" Toby sadly replied.

"I have no son...All I have is our children...Isn't that right Diego?" Shira replied.

Toby sees Diego growling at him as the sabre stands near Shira.

"D-Dad..." Toby gasped.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Diego growled.

"Dad, It's me Toby, Your adoptive son!" Toby whimpered.

"No...You're not my son...You're nothing but an abomination" Diego growled as he hits Toby down.

"D-Dad" Toby sobbed.

Suddenly Victor appears in front of him and grins evilly at the young wolf

"You gotta destroyed them Toby, They must pay" Victor whispered deviously

"No!" Toby refused.

"If you don't, The kitty cat will crush you" Victor warned.

"I will not hurt my family" Toby shouted.

"You have no family, You're all alone" Victor evilly laughed.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Toby screamed as he lunges at Victor but stabs his claws at Victor.

Suddenly Victor was slowly changing into Diego as Toby gasped in alarm.

"DIEGO! NOOOO!" Shira screamed.

"D-Dad! I'm so sorry!" Toby stuttered in horror.

Diego didn't saying anything but slowly dies in Toby's arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toby tearfully screamed.

Suddenly Toby woke up, panting heavily as he looks to see Diego still alive and he was back to where he was.

Soon he ran out in tears as he lies down near the beach, sobbing.

"I...I...I don't know if I tell Diego everything...I know he told me he won't abandon me after the cubs are born...but...but...I'm not sure about everything I do anymore"

Toby then heads back to the cave as he then sees Elisa awakening.

"Hey Elisa..." said Toby.

"Hey puppy wuppy, What's the matter?" Elisa asked.

"Nothing, I just went out to get some fresh air" Toby replied.

"In the middle of the night?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah why?" Toby asked.

"Nothing" Elisa replied.

"OK...Goodnight Elisa" Toby replied as he makes him way back inside.

Elisa worringly watches Toby going back to Diego and sleeps next to him as the female wolf knew that something is wrong with Toby.

Elisa then sadly sighs as she heads inside and goes back to sleep as she was still concern for the grey wolf.

The next early morning before the sun begins to rise, Sid wake up to hear someone sobbing softly.

Sid turns to see Rosy, crying as she was bundle up like a ball of fur as Sid sadly looks at her daughter before going up to her.

"Rosy?" Sid softly said as he kneels next to his daughter.

Rosy looks up at her father as her eyes was watering with tears as she cries.

"M-Morning daddy" Rosy sobbed.

"Rosy...What's the matter?" Sid worryingly asked.

"I'm sorry daddy...It's just...I...I...I miss mummy so much" Rosy cried.

Sid then picks Rosy up and puts her on his lap as he comforts his daughter.

"There, there sweetie. It's alright, We'll find mummy" Sid comforted.

"I-I know daddy...I just miss her so very much...I miss her hugs...her kisses good night...her bedtime stories...and I miss her lullabies" Rosy sobbed as she nuzzles her face on Sid's shoulder with tears.

"I miss mummy too sweetie...But everything is gonna be Ok...I promise...Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Sid asked.

"Y-Yes please daddy" Rosy sobbed.

Sid then places her daughter next to Elisa who was soundly asleep as he quietly sang a lullaby to Rosy who soon falls asleep.

Sid smiles as he was relieved that his daughter was soundly back to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Toby! His nightmare was horrible!**

**Will Toby confess to his father about his secrets?**

**What will Sid do now since he has cheered Rosy up**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Morning Conversation?

**Chapter 25: Morning Conversation?**

* * *

Soon Sid decided to go outside to get some fresh air as he can smell the salt water on the beach and he can hear the waves softly crashing to the shores as the sun slowly begins to rise as Sid felt the warm rays of the sun.

"I love the smell of the beach" Sid happily sighed.

Suddenly he saw a cave that he was not far away from the one that the group is staying at now.

"Hmm...That cave looks interesting. Maybe I should...But I can't! The others may wake up soon and...Oh what the heck! I'm sure two minutes won't hurt" Sid shrugged as he walks off to the other cave.

Once there, Sid enters the cave to see an old leaf shaped bed and some rock craved chairs.

One of the sides of the rocky walls has two giant holes as there were windows.

Another giant entrance is at the back of the cave where there was a giant rock shaped balcony outside.

"Whoa! This place is amazing" Sid gasped.

"Indeed it is"

Sid lets out an exclaim of fright as he bolts to the left to see James sitting on one of the chairs.

"Sorry (!) Did I scare you?" James dryly asked.

Sid looked unamused by James's sarcastic question as he grumpily stutter "N-No!"

"Oh pity (!)" James sarcastically replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sid asked.

"Funny! I should be asking you that question" James smirked.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"You have no idea where you are, don't you?" James scoffed.

"What do you think?" Sid replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well considering how foolish and moronic you are, I guess I can answer your stupid question" James replied as he glares at the sloth.

"Do you have to insult me every time?" Sid asked.

"Do you have to put my dear sister in danger every time?" James snapped.

"Look, I did not want this to happen to Carrie or to anyone and it's not my fault that this has happened anyway" said Sid.

"Oh really?" James snapped.

"Really!" Sid snapped back.

James just kept his glare at Sid who gulped in fear as the orange sloth then calmly replies

"This is my home"

"Your home?" Sid asked.

"Yes" James slowly nodded.

Sid then looks to see a beautiful crystal sculpture of a bird as Sid was amazed by it.

He was about to have a little feel of it when James furiously smacked his hand away from it.

"OW!" Sid exclaimed in pain.

"Do...Not...TOUCH IT! That was made for me by Carrie" James hissed as he pushes Sid away.

"Ok! OK! I'm sorry! Geez you're just like Manny only more aggressive and more strict" Sid replied.

"Let me ask you something, what does that herd including Carrie sees in you that I don't?" James furiously demanded.

"OK, I'll admit that I'm a bit annoying to some creatures but the herd loves me and so does Carrie" said Sid.

"Why?" James asked as he crosses his arms.

"Because without me, there is no herd! Without me, they wouldn't have a warm fire for the night!" said Sid.

"I heard enough about the herd, what about Carrie?" James replied as he kept staring at Sid.

"When I met her, she was scared and alone and I took her to my home for shelter and comfort, if it wasn't for me, Carrie would have been dead" said Sid.

"And she loved you because of that?" James asked as he looked at Sid a bit confusingly.

"Let me explain, when she joined the herd, Carrie and I had a strong friendship at first but after a while, I begin to fall in love with Carrie" Sid replied.

"And?" James demanded.

"Well, I reckon Carrie is very beautiful, kind, gentle, understanding, and very supporting" said Carrie.

"I see...Go on" said James.

"When I told her I loved her, she was scared at first because she was worried about losing me like she thought she lost her entire family" said Sid.

"She should have just run from you and never see you again" James snapped.

"But she didn't, Carrie loves me for who I am and I have protected her for eight years...Unlike you" Sid replied a bit sternly in the end.

"When I find Carrie, You will never see her again...You're lucky to have your daughter Rosy" James growled.

"I-if you harm my family, I'll...I'll" Sid stuttered.

"You'll do what? Stupid sloth! You can't even fight me like you did with Victor...That's right...I know you and Carrie destroyed Victor...but that does not mean I can trust you" James growled.

"Leave him alone!"

The others turn to see Phoenix the eagle standing on a rock chair.

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"I'm Phoenix" said Phoenix.

"Phoenix the eagle?" James replied unamusingly.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, You mess with Sid, You mess with me" Phoenix as he glares at James.

James then back away as Sid walks up to the eagle.

"I've been looking to meet you Sid the sloth" said Phoenix.

"Who sent you?" Sid asked.

"Dodger and Niamh, Friends of your wife Carrie" Phoenix replied.

"You know Dodger and Niamh?" Sid asked.

"Yes, There are my best friends and they send me to help you find Carrie" said Phoenix.

"You see James? Even Phoenix trusts-!" Sid began as he turns to see that James is gone.

"He's gone" said Sid.

"He must have left" said Phoenix.

"Well...I tried to convince that I love Carrie and I do care for her" Sid sadly sighs.

"Well I believe you Sid" said Phoenix.

"Thanks" Sid thanked.

"Come on, Take me to the others so I can inform them why I'm here" said Phoenix.

As Sid walks out of the cave and Phoenix flies above Sid as he follows the sloth.

Sid looks back at the room as he mutters

"I will save you Carrie, No matter what, I will save you"

* * *

**James does not like Sid one bit!**

**Will Sid or even Carrie convince James that Sid is a good husband and father?**

**What's happening with Carrie now?**

**What happens now that Phoenix has found Sid and is about to meet the group?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! :D**


	27. Beating and Reporting

**Chapter 26: Beating and Reporting**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cave of Darkness, Carrie was still locked in the skeleton cage as she kept hoping that her family including Sid and Rosy were OK.

Fred was keeping an eye on her until he notices that Ted was fast asleep.

"Wake up you idiot" Fred exclaimed as he slapped Ted on the back of the head.

"Ow! Ok I'm awake" Ted groaned.

"Stop falling asleep on the job moron!" Fred angrily scolded.

"Stop being a grumpy birdbrain" Ted snapped.

"I thought you two were brothers" said Carrie.

"We are" Fred and Ted both replied.

"So...Why are you being so mean to each other?" Carrie asked.

"Because we hate each other" Fred snapped.

"Duh!" Ted snapped.

Soon Carlos enters as he notices that Fred and Ted were talking to Carrie.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Carlos demanded.

"Nothing" Both Fred and Ted nervously replied.

Carlos glares at the twins for a moment until he looks at Carrie and grins evilly

"Come my dear, Madam Carlotta demands to see you" Carlos sneered.

As soon as he opens the cage, Fred and Ted grabbed Carrie with their claws and the three vultures flew back to Carlotta's throne.

At the throne room, Carlotta was impatiently waiting as the vultures dropped Carrie near her throne.

"The sloth is here as you commanded ma'am" Carlos bowed.

"Excellent Carlos" Carlotta replied.

"What do you want now you slimy snake?" Carrie sternly demanded.

"Temper, Temper Carrietta" Carlotta deviously teased as she laughs.

"You don't scare me" Carrie scoffed.

"Pity" Carlotta mockingly replied.

She then makes her way down to Carrie and dangerously circles her.

"Your brother is alive Carrie...Did you know that?" Carlotta evilly asked as she kept her evil grin at her.

"How do I know that you're lying?" Carrie snapped.

"Carlos!" Carlotta ordered.

Carlos then brings a piece of orange fur to Carlotta.

"Recognises this Carrietta?" Carlotta deviously giggled.

"That could some fur from any creature" Carrie refused.

"Very well then, Carlos! Bring me the bracelet" Carlotta ordered.

"Yes ma'am" said Carlos.

Carlos then brings the bracelet to Carlotta as she shows it to Carrie.

Carrie then knew that her brother James is alive as she was alarmed by the bracelet that she gave to her brother.

"Ah...So you remember the bracelet" Carlotta evilly grinned at the pick sloth.

"I gave it to my brother" said Carrie.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!"

Just then Nathaniel came by with a few wolves with him.

"Well...What happened?" Carlotta demanded.

"We manage to fight the pesky herd but we fail" Nathaniel replied

"WHAT?!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"But! But...We did manage to found out that Carrie's brother James hates Sid" Nathaniel explained.

"That pink sloth's brother hates Sid?" Carlotta asked as she looked pleased.

"Yes ma'am and what's better, The herd doesn't Toby's little secret" said Nathaniel.

"What secret?" Carlotta demanded.

Nathaniel then whispers in Carlotta's ear as she smiles evilly and begins laughing deviously.

"This is perfect! This is so perfect!" Carlotta evilly cheered.

"What? What's perfect? Answer me!" Carrie demanded.

Carlotta then just smacks Carrie to the ground as she dangerously walks to her and places a paw on Carrie's throat.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Carlotta grinned.

"You mess with my family I'll-" Carrie growled only to be hit by Carlotta again.

"You are such a pesky brat" Carlotta sneered.

Carlotta then started beating Carrie up mercilessly.

"AAAH! Stop it! AAAAH!" Carrie screamed as she tries to fight back but Carlotta was now stronger and faster this time.

Carlotta was just laughing insanely as she continues beating Carrie to a pulp.

Fred and Ted then cried "STOP!"

The others were surprised by Fred and Ted's cry as Carlotta darkly glares at the twins and then grabs Carrie by the hair and drags her to the twin and hoisted her up to the twins' faces.

"What do you mean by stop?" Carlotta hissed.

"She suffered long enough" Fred stuttered.

"Yeah, Can you give her a break?" Ted stuttered as well.

Carlotta then drops Carrie and slaps the vultures as she growls.

"NO! She has not suffered enough you idiotic morons"

"Why don't you just finish me off if you want me to die?" Carrie growled as she was in pain by the bruises and scratches Carlotta gave her.

Carlotta just grins at Carrie and grabs her by the throat.

"As much as I want to now...But no! I will destroy everything you love including your stupid brat and that hideous sloth of yours, When everyone you love is dead, your precious village destroyed and Forbidden Rock is mine to rule...Then I will destroy you Carrietta" Carlotta evilly grinned at her.

"That's your plan? Destroying my friends village and killing my family? You can't do this" Carrie whimpered.

"Oh but I can...That is my plan...And you and your precious family can't stop me" Carlotta laughed evilly

She then looks at Nathaniel and Carlotta as she commanded.

"You two come with me!"

Then she looks at the twin vultures and hissed

"Take her back to her cell and Do NOT fail me"

Then she shouted

"The rest of you, back to your positions!"

Soon Fred and Ted took Carrie back to her cell with guilt in their eyes.

As Carlotta, Nathaniel and Carlos went off, the vulture looks at Carlotta and asked

"So what are we doing?"

"What do you plan to do?" Nathaniel asked.

"You will see boys, Just stay on my guard" Carlotta grinned as she and the others went off to the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, The group was talking to Phoenix the eagle.

"So you're Phoenix the eagle?" Manny asked.

"Yes sir" said Phoenix.

"And Dodger and Niamh send you?" Toby asked.

"Yes sir" Phoenix replied.

"Prove it!" Elisa said as she was still curious of the eagle.

"Here's my proof" said Phoenix as he lifts up his right leg to reveal a leaf wrapped around the leg and the letter D and N was craved on the leaf.

"Dodger and Niamh did send him! Dodger told me that every loyal guard of the village has a leaf symbol on their arms or legs to show that they are loyal to them" said Sid.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Dodger told us this a year after they become king and queen" said Diego.

"That's an eagle? Looks more like a vulture" said Granny.

"Umm...Right" Phoenix awkwardly replied.

"OK we believed you Phoenix! So how are you gonna help us?" Manny asked.

"Well I can't fight but I can report to Dodger, Niamh and the others about you guys" said Phoenix.

"OK! I can tell you what's happening with us" Elisa offered.

"Ok then" said Phoenix.

Elisa then walks to the eagle and begins explaining.

"We found Rosy, She's safe with us and we're halfway there to Carrie"

"OK, I'll let them know" said Phoenix as he begins to fly away.

"Tell Ellie and Peaches that I love them!" Manny called out.

"I will!" Phoenix called back as he flies in the sky, heading back to the village.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Diego asked.

"Well you trusted me so yeah!" said Elisa.

"So how far are we now Elisa?" Sid asked.

"It'll take two days to get to the Cave of Darkness! So let's waste no time" Elisa replied as she starts off.

"Two days?" Toby asked as he couldn't believe it.

"Hey, it could take a week to find the Cave of Darkness but you got me! So we're taking the short cut way" said Elisa.

"Let's hope she's right" Manny said.

"Of course the cat's right" Granny replied

"I'm a wolf" Elisa corrected.

"Ah whatever" Granny shrugged.

And soon they continued their journey to find Carrie.

* * *

**Poor Carrie! That Carlotta is one wicked wolf! :(**

**The herd trusted Phoenix and has reported the events so far.**

**What does Carlotta have up her sleeves now with the group?**

**What happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	28. Days Passed

**Chapter 27: Days Passed**

* * *

For two days, the group manages to get closer and closer to the Cave of Darkness as the group went through some of the toughest parts of the Ice Age world.

Like the Misty Swamp, The group had to each other's tails or paws to stay close to each other as Elisa carefully lead the group of Misty Swamp.

Once they were out, Elisa and Toby discovers that they were holding each other's paw as they looked at each other for a moment then blushed as they nervously walk off with the others.

Granny saw what happened and giggled

"Puppy and She wolf sitting near the swamp, K-I-S-S-something-!"

"Mango" Elisa replied as she hands Granny a mango.

"Oooh thank you! Can you chew this thing for me?" Granny asked.

"Fine" Elisa replied and she took a bite off the mango.

"Well not too much ya mangy mutt" Granny cracked as she eats the mango

Next was the Icicle Maze as the groups easily got lost in it, Eventually Rosy found Manny and at first she was a bit comfortable following her uncle but soon they got out of the Icicle Maze as they waited for a hour for the others to return only to see Rosy asleep on Manny's trunk.

"So you two had a chat or something?" Sid smiled as he carries his sleeping daughter.

"No she was just asleep" said Manny.

For the past two days ever since they left Paradise Beach, The group went through every direction took the group and every path they took is another step closer to rescuing Carrie from Carlotta.

Meanwhile Phoenix has reported back to the Dodger and the others as Phoenix then went back flying to find the group and check on them.

"Thank Phoenix!" said Dodger.

"I'm going to check back on them and see how they are" said Phoenix.

Tell dad that me and mum love him too" said Peaches.

"Will do!" said Phoenix and flies away again to find the group once more.

At the third night of leaving Paradise Beach, The group was asleep except for Toby and Diego as they lying on the grass watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

"It's beautiful" said Toby.

"Yeah, the stars are quite amazing during the night" Diego agreed.

"Mm Hm" Toby nodded then he noticed Diego was looking at him.

"So...I wasn't gonna say this...but...I know you love Elisa" said Diego.

Toby just blushes as his eyes were widened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Toby lied.

"Ha! Nice try Toby but I know you have feelings for her" Diego teased.

"It's not what you think" Toby protested.

"Ha! Just admit it Toby, You love her" Diego deviously smirked.

"I do not love Elisa" Toby grumpily replied.

"Oh yes you do! You just wanna pounds on her and give her a big kiss" Diego deviously teased.

"You have a weird imagination dad" Toby scoffed.

"What? It's true Toby, You love her and deep down you want her so bad" Diego laughed.

"Oh just stop it! OK! So maybe Elisa is cute and beautiful but that's does not mean I love her" Toby replied.

"Oh really? Then why were you looking at her butt? Hmm?" Diego deviously asked.

"W-What?" Toby gulped in alarmed.

"I saw you looking at her hips and all that" Diego chuckled.

"That does not count" Toby quickly replied.

"Oh yes it does" Diego smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Toby asked.

"Well she was looking at your butt as well" Diego replied.

Toby looks at Diego surprisingly and asked "She...She did?"

"Yep" Diego nodded.

"Oh my god...Maybe she does loves me" Toby replied in alarmed.

"Really what was your first clue?" Diego sarcastically yet deviously replied.

Toby just sternly stares at Diego who quickly replied "Sorry"

Then Diego added "If Elisa does love you, would you love her in return?"

"I...I don't know Dad...I mean...Don't get me wrong but I like Elisa but come on Dad, She would never love someone like me" said Toby.

"Don't be ridiculous son! I bet Elisa loves for who you are" Diego encouraged as he places an arm around his son.

"Well...Maybe...but..." Toby stuttered.

"But what?" Diego asked.

"N...Nothing" Toby replied.

"Are you OK Toby?" Diego asked.

"Y-Yeah! I'm OK" Toby replied.

Diego worryingly looks at his son as he knew from the very beginning of the trip that something is deeply concerning Toby but tonight wasn't the right time to talk about it since he and Toby already complain about the possibility of Toby loving Elisa.

"Come on Toby, Let's get back to the others" said Diego.

"OK" said Toby and he and Diego started to head back to the others.

Little did they know that Elisa was actually listening to the whole conversation between Toby and Diego.

She was smiling at the fact that Toby maybe in love with her but was worried about Toby hiding something from Diego and the others

Somewhere deep within the forest, Miles away from the group, James continued his search for Carrie as he fought many wolves and escaped from them.

"I will not rest till I save you Carrie" James said to himself.1

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlotta, Nathaniel and Carlos were on their way to the Cave of Shadows.

The Cave of Shadow is small but inside it was nothing but a dark haunting path of sharp rocks and wind blowing inside that sounds like a wailing ghost.

"So if I stand corrected, my little sister will be leading that stupid herd of that pink sloth to the Cave of Shadow" said Carlotta.

"So what are you planning to do?" Carlos asked.

"All in good time boys, you will find out soon" Carlotta giggled.

* * *

Back at the Cave of Darkness, Fred and Ted were secretly bringing food like fruits and berries and water in a coconut shell to Carrie.

"T-Thanks guys" Carrie thanked as she begins to eat her food.

"No worries Carrie" said Fred.

"And thank you for sticking up for me" Carrie thanked again.

"Well...When Carlotta started beating you...we started to feel guilty for what we did" Ted replied in shame.

"So why do you two always follows Carlotta and the others?" Carrie asked.

"Well...If you want the truth...We didn't want to be Carlotta's vultures" Ted admitted.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"Don't tell anyone especially Carlos and Carlotta but we wanted to serve your two best friends, King Dodger and Queen Niamh" Fred revealed.

"So...Why didn't you?" Carrie asked.

"Because Carlos forced us to serve Carlotta because Carlos is our big brother" said Ted.

"Carlos is your big brother?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah...We're his little brothers...but he doesn't care about us...He hates us" said Fred as the two vultures were soon depressed.

Carrie felt so sorry for them as she then said

"Come closer"

Fred and Ted looked at Carrie confusingly.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Please?" Carrie replied.

Fred and Ted slowly made their to Carrie's cage and soon Carrie puts her arms out of the open areas of the cage and gently wrapped her arms around the vultures as she hugs them.

"You two are good vultures...Don't let anyone pull you down" Carrie encouraged.

Fred and Ted were surprised as they knew that nobody in their lives have been so kind and gentle until they met Carrie.

The twin vultures smiled at Carrie as Fred said

"We're so sorry for what we done"

"Can you ever forgive us?" Ted asked.

Carrie smiles at them and replies "I forgive you guys...You two are alright"

"You wanna know something good, Nathaniel and Carlos said your daughter has found your husband and the others" Fred said.

"Really?" Carrie happily asked.

"Yes" Both Fred and Ted happily replied.

"Oh thank god!" Carrie sighed in relief as she happily hugs the twin vultures again.

Suddenly one of the wolves appeared as Fred and Ted frightfully got back to their positions.

"Everything alright in here?" The wolf growled.

"Yes" Both Fred and Ted stuttered.

Soon the wolf leaves as Fred, Ted and Carrie sadly looks at each other as they each hope for a miracle to happen for them.

* * *

**Things are getting very interesting! :D**

**It's seems that Fred and Ted are just good vultures with sad lives!**

**At least they apologised to Carrie and secretly taking care of her.**

**What is Toby's secret?**

**Does he love Elisa? Does Elisa love him?**

**What are Carlotta and her main warriors up to this time?**

**What about James? What's he planning now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	29. The Mud Piles

**Chapter 28: The Mud Piles**

* * *

The next day, Elisa woke up to Toby's mewing in his sleep as she grows concerned for him.

Toby dreamt that they he was back in a dark and crimson scenario of the forest.

"D-Diego? E-Elisa? Where are you? Guys? Anyone?" Toby called out.

"Hello Toby"

Toby turns to see Victor.

"You!" Toby growled.

"Interesting of you Toby...Do you really think Elisa will love you for who you really are?" Victor grinned evilly.

"She loves me because I'm a kind wolf...unlike you" Toby snapped.

"HA! Imagine the faces of Diego and the others when they learn the truth about your little secret" Victor laughed.

"If you lay one claw on Elisa and Dad..." Toby started.

"Why would I? When you already dealt with them?" Victor sneered as he points to the right.

Toby looks at the right to see Diego and Elisa lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"NOOOO!" Toby screamed as he runs up to Diego.

"Dad! No!" Toby screamed as he cries for his little brother.

He then looks at Elisa as he goes over to her.

"Elisa? Elisa! No! Please! NO!" Toby tearfully screamed.

"Aww (!) The little puppy wuppy is sad (!)" Victor mocked as he laughed insanely.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Toby cried.

"I'm not"

Toby halted as Victor's voice had changed as he turns around that Victor was replaced by himself with red glowing eyes.

"You are" The evil image of Toby grinned evilly

"AAAAAH!" Toby screamed and suddenly he woke up as Elisa was next to him.

"E...Elisa?" Toby softly asked.

"Toby...You were mewing in your sleep, Are you OK?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah...Just a nightmare that's all" Toby sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elisa asked.

"Yes Elisa" Toby replied.

Elisa looks at Toby in concern for a moment until she notices that the others are waking up.

"Morning guys" Diego yawned.

"Morning Diego" Both Elisa and Toby replied.

"Morning daddy" Rosy greeted her father as Sid wakes up.

"Good morning sweetie" Sid yawned as he stretch and got up.

"I don't wanna get up...Zzzzzzz...I want ice cream with mangos...zzzz" Granny mumbled in her sleep.

"Come on Granny, Wake up" Sid replied as he gently shook her.

"Darn it Sidney, I'm trying to sleep!" Granny cracked as she hits Sid with walking stick.

"Ow Granny! We had to keep going now" Sid replied.

"Fine" Granny huffed.

"Just think Rosy, We're nearly close to getting your mother back safe and sound" Elisa said as she warmly smiles at Rosy.

"Thank you Elisa! We wouldn't find her without you" Rosy thanked as she hugs Elisa.

Elisa smiles as she returns the embrace and replied.

"You're welcome darling"

"Well we better get going" said Diego.

The group continues their journey as hours went by.

After a few short break rests and passing through different places in the Ice Age world, the group are at the Muddy Piles.

"So...What is this place?" Toby asked as they enter the area which was full of mud piles.

"Considering this place is covered with mud my dear puppy, We're at Muddy Piles" said Elisa.

"Eeewww! I hate mud piles" Rosy replied in disgust.

"We know Rosy, We know" Sid chuckled as he gave Rosy a piggy back ride through the Muddy Piles.

"Don't worry, Sapphire Waterfalls is the next stop" said Elisa.

"That sounds cool" said Rosy.

"I bet it is" Sid agreed.

"So tell me puppy, Ever played in a mud pile before?" Elisa asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Toby asked.

Elisa then looks away from Toby as he knew what Elisa was planning to do.

"Don't ever think about it" Toby warned.

"What? What was I gonna do to you?" Elisa giggled.

"You were planning to push me in one of the mud piles" Toby replied.

"Don't be stupid puppy, I'm not gonna do that! Though it would funny to see someone fall" Elisa laughed.

"Well I got great news for you, Someone is going to be in the mud piles" said Toby.

"Really? Who?" Elisa asked.

"That's the bad news" Toby replied and then he pushed Elisa into one of the mud piles as the others gasped in alarm except for Toby who is smirking.

Elisa got up and sees that her fur covered with mud as she surprisingly looks at Toby.

"You...You...You pushed me in" Elisa gasped.

"Yep" Toby playfully smirked.

Soon Elisa's shock expression turns into a devious grin as she chuckles

"You, puppy wuppy, are in for it now"

"Oh yeah! Come and get me!" Toby playfully cried as he runs off.

Elisa giggled and chases after him as the others chuckled.

"Teenagers" Diego chuckled.

"Woo! A spa! Cannonball!" Granny cheered as she falls in one of the mad piles

"Granny!...Oh great!" Sid sighed.

"Well I guess you better clean Granny up" said Diego.

"Yeah" Sid sighed as he took Granny out of the mud piles and went off to one of the rivers to wash the mud off Granny.

As Elisa chases Toby, He begins to lose her as he stops to look around in case Elisa is still after him.

"Where are you Elisa?" Toby chuckled.

He then slowly stops chuckling as he can hear nothing and soon got worried.

"Elisa? Hello? Where are you?" Toby asked as he looks around in concern.

Suddenly he heard a twig snapped as he bolted around, only to see nothing.

"Come on Elisa, This isn't funny" Toby called out.

He nervously looks around until suddenly something pounds on Toby as they rolled on the ground as Toby pins the figure to the ground and raises his claws.

"TOBY!"

Toby halted in alarm as he saw that he pinned down Elisa and was about to strike her with his claws.

"E-Elisa?" Toby gasped.

"Toby! It's just me! Calm down!" Elisa stuttered.

Toby then got off Elisa as he couldn't believe that he almost attacked Elisa.

"E-Elisa...I'm...I'm so sorry" Toby gasped.

Elisa got up as she was now very worried about Toby.

"Toby? Why would you try to attack me?" Elisa asked.

"I...I didn't mean it" Toby explained.

Just then the others came by as Diego asked

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...I'm just gonna take a bath at the Sapphire Waterfalls" said Toby as he walks off in a hurry.

"What happened?" Sid asked.

"Toby almost attacked me" Elisa explained.

"What?" The others exclaimed in alarm.

"But it wasn't his fault, I jumped on him and I scared him" Elisa explained.

"I think I understand" Sid replied as he puts Rosy down.

"What do you mean Sid?" Diego asked as he looks at Sid like he asked a silly question.

"Well...Toby is one of the creatures that don't like being sneaked on" said Sid.

"I don't know Sid...When he looked at me at first, He thought I was an enemy or something...Has this ever happened to any of you before?" Elisa asked.

"Actually there was one time a few nights ago when me and Toby were just mucking around like what brothers normally do and I decided to play a little joke on Toby and when I snuck up on him and pound on him, Toby started screaming and begin to panic" said Diego.

"Guys...I think something is deeply concerning Toby" said Elisa.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I think Toby is afraid of something but he doesn't want to reveal it for some reason" said Elisa.

"Well...what are we going to do?" Manny asked.

"I'll try and talk to him about it, you guys just go and set a campfire up" said Elisa.

"Are you sure about this Elisa?" Diego asked.

"Yes" said Elisa and then she walks off to find Toby at Sapphire Waterfalls.

Diego then looks at the others and said "Maybe we should set up the campfire over there" as he points to the small cave near Sapphire Waterfalls.

"Sure" said Manny as he, Sid, Granny and Rosy headed to the small cave.

Meanwhile Elisa was looking for Toby at Sapphire Waterfalls when she found him, laying his back on a big smooth rock in one of the small pond banks of Sapphire Waterfalls.

"Well...There's Toby...I hope I can help him" Elisa thought to herself as she heads down to Toby.

* * *

**Will Elisa help Toby reveal his deepest fear or secret?**

**Is Elisa in love with Toby as mention in the previous chapter?**

**Does Toby love Elisa?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	30. Fear and Doubts

**Chapter 29: Fear and Doubts**

* * *

Elisa heads to Toby who was relaxing in the pond banks of Sapphire Waterfalls.

"Toby?" Elisa called out.

Toby opens his eyes to see Elisa standing near the river bank where Toby is.

"H-Hey Elisa" Toby replied.

"How are you feeling?" Elisa softly asked.

"Fine" Toby replied.

"Is it OK if I join you?" Elisa asked.

"Well can you kindly wash the mud off your fur first please?" Toby kindly asked.

Elisa looks at her fur to see that she is still covered in mud.

"Oops, I'll be back" Elisa replied as she blushes.

Elisa then walks to the waterfall and goes in it as the water falls on her, washing off every bit of mud of her.

As soon as Elisa was clean, she then walks to Toby and joins him in the pond bank.

"The water is nice" said Elisa.

"Yeah...It is" Toby replied without looking at Elisa.

Elisa sadly looks at Toby then she got closer to him as he lays her head on Toby's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"I just wanna lay my head down on your shoulder...Is that OK?" Elisa asked as she smiles at Toby.

"Yeah...I suppose" Toby nodded.

"Toby?...Are you OK?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Toby replied.

"You don't have to lie to me" said Elisa.

"I'm not lying" Toby replied.

"Yes you are Toby! I can see in you" Elisa protested.

"I am not lying Elisa! Stop bothering me" Toby sternly replied.

Elisa angrily looks at Toby and sternly snaps

"Yes there is something wrong with you Toby! OK, I'm worried about you and so is the herd! Something is deeply concerning you! Something or someone is making you scared that you're afraid to reveal"

"What do you care about my life? Huh?! You know nothing about me! NOTHING!" Toby angrily snaps at Elisa.

Elisa looks at Toby in alarmed as Toby immediately felt guilty for snapping at Elisa.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Elisa...I didn't mean to..." Toby apologised.

"Toby! Stop making excuses! Something is really bothering you and if you continue hiding that concern from us, You'll end up making yourself worse Toby" Elisa replied.

"Elisa! I am not, repeat, I am NOT hiding anything" Toby snapped as he got out of the river bank and walks off from Elisa.

But Elisa was not giving up, she got out as well and rushes after Toby and stands in front of him and stops him from walking.

"Toby, Your family is very concerned for you! Don't you care about them at all?" Elisa asked.

"Of course I do!" Toby replied.

"Then why won't you tell us what is wrong with you?" Elisa asked.

"Because...you wouldn't understand" Toby replied as he looks away from Elisa.

"What won't I understand?" Elisa asked as she was confused.

"I...I just can't say it" Toby refused.

"Why not? Why won't you tell me?" Elisa demanded.

"Why are you doing this to me Elisa? Huh? You want to annoy me again?" Toby angrily asked.

"No Toby! I'm not trying to annoy you and you know it! I'm trying to help you, Heck! Your family wants to help you even Diego! But you just won't accept their help!" Elisa angrily snapped.

"Why? How can you help me?" Toby demanded.

"You can start by telling me and the others what you're afraid of" Elisa sternly replied.

"Why should I tell you when I have nothing to hide?" Toby angrily replied.

"Yes you do Toby! And do NOT deny it! I know you Toby! I know you so well" Elisa snapped.

Toby stops for a moment then he softly said "...You know me...so well?"

"Yes" Elisa replied.

"Let me ask you something Elisa, Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering I have been through for all those years?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean?" Elisa replied with another question.

"Ever since my mother died, I've been stuck in Victor's pack for all those years and ever since I was stuck with Victor and the others, I was abused and treated like I was nothing but trash! Even my brother Marcus was forced to treat me like I'm just a worthless mutt! I've lost my family even my brother Marcus to Victor and I was alone, scared and so upset for the rest of those years with no love or happiness or even the feel of a warm embrace from a friend" Toby explained sadly.

Elisa looks at Toby and was very sad as well then she said

"But then you found Diego and the others"

"Yeah...But the main thing, I had nothing and no one who cared for me when I was with Victor and all that, So don't you tell me that you know everything about me" Toby sobbed.

"Toby...I know what Victor and his wolves had done to you and I felt so sorry for you...Toby...I really do care about you and I don't want you to be in pain or feel sad or alone anymore" Elisa replied as she nearly cries.

"W-What do you mean?" Toby sniffed.

"Toby...The reason I cared about you and wanted to help you with your fear...It's because...I'm in love with you Toby" Elisa replied.

Toby looks at Elisa in surprised as he realises that Diego was right, Elisa does love Toby and she cares for him and wants to protect him.

"Y-You...love...m-me?" Toby asked.

"I know we just met about a week ago but...Toby...when I first saw you...I slowly felled in love with you" Elisa explained.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Well...I love you because...you're cute and handsome...You're funny and nice, You're even brave and strong" Elisa smiled.

"She loves me...Do I love her though? I mean she's cute and sweet too even though she's overly playful but she cares for me" Toby thought to himself.

"Toby...When I heard of what you're been through with Victor...I just wanna be friends with you...but now that I saw you and got to know you more, I just wanted to love you and be there for you no matter what" said Elisa.

She then walks closer to Toby and hugs him as she nuzzles his chest and said

"I love you Toby...I love you so much...You don't have to be afraid anymore...Tell me what's wrong and I promise that I will be help you and still love you no matter what"

Toby looks at Elisa who warmly smiles at him as she gives Toby her love, her kindness and everything that Elisa wanted to give Toby ever since she met him and known his unfortunate childhood.

He then begins to silently sobs as he lets go of Elisa.

"No...No...You can't love me Elisa...You just can't" Toby sobbed.

"W-What?" Elisa gasped.

"I'm so sorry Elisa but...I...I just can't love you" Toby tearfully refused.

"But why? Is it because of your fear?" Elisa asked as she tries to soothe Toby.

"I-I can't Elisa! I just can't do this" Toby cried as he begins to walk off.

"Toby! I want to help you! Please don't go! I love you so much Toby!" Elisa cried.

"No Elisa! You can't love me! Please don't love me!" Toby begged.

"Why not?" Elisa sobbed.

"You...You...You will never understand Elisa! Just go! Leave me alone!" Toby cried.

"Toby please!" Elisa tearfully begged.

"No!" Toby tearfully shouted and runs off.

"TOBY!" Elisa screamed but it was too late, Toby was gone.

"Toby..." Elisa sobbed as she begins to cry.

She wanted to help Toby and loved him for who he is but she now thinks that it's impossible because of Toby's secret fear.

"Who am I kidding? I'm such a fool...Toby doesn't love me and he never will" Elisa cried.

Just then Sid came in as he heard everything.

"Elisa?" Sid asked.

Elisa quickly looks at Sid as she sadly asked

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough...Wanna a hug?" Sid kindly offered.

"I...Y-Yes please!" Elisa sobbed as she and Sid hugged each other.

"I love Toby, Sid and I'm so worried about him...I don't know what I do without my puppy" Elisa added.

"We will help him Elisa and that's a promise" Sid replied.

After five minutes of hugging, Sid and Elisa headed back to the campfire as they saw Manny, Rosy, Granny, Diego and to their surprise, Toby asleep.

"The others might have been already asleep when Toby came back" Elisa sniffed.

"They were already asleep when I heard you and Toby arguing" said Sid.

"You...You heard that?" Elisa asked as she looks away from Sid.

"Yeah...We're all help Toby out in the morning OK?" Sid soothed.

"OK" Elisa sniffed.

"Goodnight Elisa" said Sid.

"G-Good night Sid" Elisa sobbed.

As Sid goes to Rosy and went to sleep, Elisa walks up to Toby who is soundly asleep like the others as she tearfully whispers

"Good night my dear puppy wuppy...I love you"

She then walks away from Toby and lies next to Manny as she soon goes to sleep.

Then after two minutes, Toby opens his eyes and sadly looks at Elisa as he walks up to her and whispers

"I love you too Elisa...I'm so sorry"

He then gently kissed Elisa on the forehead as he walk back to his resting spot and sadly went back to sleep.

* * *

**Elisa loves Toby but Toby's secret is letting him not to accept her love!**

**What is Toby's secret? Why is he refusing to not explaining it to the others?**

**Will he ever revealed his love for Elisa? Will Diego and the others help Toby?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	31. Back At The Sloth Village

**Chapter 30: Back At The Sloth Village**

* * *

The next morning, Diego woke up to find Toby standing on a rock, watching the water falling down the cliff from Sapphire Waterfalls.

The sabre walk up to the wolf as Toby turns to see Diego near him.

"Hey" Toby softly greeted.

"Hey Toby" Diego replied as deep down, He knew something was not right with Toby from the very beginning of the journey or maybe way before.

Diego loves Toby like his own son and he will do anything to make sure Toby is OK and he knew that he must help Toby with his secret fear if it's the last thing he'll do.

"Toby, I'm getting really worried about you" said Diego.

Toby just sighs and replied "I know"

"Toby, look at me" said Diego as he faces in front of Toby.

Toby looks up at Diego to see that Diego was getting very serious yet concerned with Toby.

"Toby, What is wrong with you? What are you afraid of?" Diego asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything" Toby replied.

"Don't lie to me Toby" said Diego.

"I'm not lying Dad" Toby replied as he begins to walk away.

Diego then halts Toby as he said

"Toby, I know something is wrong with you, Something is deeply scaring you!"

"Dad, for the last time, I'm not scared or hiding anything, So stop asking me these things" Toby replied.

"No I won't stop because something IS troubling you Toby! I can see it in you! You're scared and worried about whatever it is you don't want us to find out" said Diego.

"Look! I don't wanna argue with you, Dad" Toby sighed and walks off

Diego looks at his adoptive son with so much concern and sadly sighs as he follows the wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sloth Village, Crash and Eddie was hiding behind a tree and waiting for Louis to come closer to them.

"Ready...Now!" Eddie laughed.

Soon Crash fires a rock at Louis with his slingshot but it missed the molehog as it hits a bigger rock, causing it to deflect back to Crash and it hits him on the head, causing the possum to fall down the tree.

Eddie just laughs until the branch breaks off and falls down near his twin brother.

"Ok, Next time, I make the plans" Eddie groaned.

"Whatever" Crash groaned as well.

Louis just shook his head and sighed

"Amateurs"

Soon the molehog started to look for Peaches as he went up to Dodger and said

"Excuse me sir-!"

"Call me Dodger lad, I don't mind" Dodger chuckled.

"Sorry, Dodger, Have you seen Peaches around?" The molehog nervously asked.

"Hmmm, I have no idea, Sorry buddy" Dodger replied.

"Well do you think your wife has seen her?" Louis asked.

"You could ask her, she's at Shira's chamber" Dodger replied.

"Alright, Thank you" Louis thanked.

"No worries kiddo" Dodger chuckled.

Meanwhile in Shira's chamber, Niamh was giving Shira a soft and gentle belly rub as she said

"I hope this relaxes you"

"Indeed it does" Shira purred.

"How many c-cubs does a sabre h-have in there?" Niamh asked.

"Well according to my mother, It's up to about 6 cubs" Shira replied.

"Wow, Seriously?" Niamh asked in surprise.

"Yep, Although I don't prefer having six cubs, I would be terrible at remembering all of their names" Shira joked as she giggles.

"So w-when are you d-due to give birth to the cubs?" Niamh asked.

"Well to be honest with you, I'm kinda late" Shira admitted.

"H-How late are you?" Niamh asked.

"I'm about a week late" Shira replied.

"Wow...How a-are you feeling?" Niamh asked.

"Pretty scared to be honest, I just hope Diego comes back soon...I just hope he and my son are OK" Shira replied.

"They'll g-get Carrie and t-the others back" Niamh replied.

Shira smiles at the blue sloth when suddenly she holds her belly as she lets out a groan.

"O-Oh my god! T-This is it isn't it!" Niamh whimpered.

"What?" Shira asked.

"The cubs are coming! The cubs are coming! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Niamh panicked.

"Niamh, It's OK" Shira replied

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Niamh kept panicking.

"NIAMH!" Shira exclaimed.

The blue sloth halted and turns to the sliver sabre as Shira replies

"Calm down Niamh, The cubs are not coming yet, I'm just hungry"

"Oh...O-Oops" Niamh nervously stuttered.

The two of the mammals were quiet for a moment until Niamh asked

"Y-You want me t-to get someone to hunt y-you something?"

"Yes please" Shira replied.

"OK" Niamh nodded quickly and bolted off.

Just then Ellie and Peaches , who was carrying Marcus Jr in her trunk, came inside the chamber and saw Niamh bolting off

"What's wrong with her?" Ellie asked.

"Oh you know, Niamh's just Niamh" Shira giggled.

"Well I hope she comes back soon, It's almost Marcus Jr's feeding time" Peaches replied.

The girls heartfully giggled as Shira then looks up and thinks to herself.

"I hope Diego and Toby are doing OK and I really hope they come back soon"

* * *

**Well the cubs are not coming...Yet**

**But what about Toby?**

**Will the herd help him?**

**What is his deep dark secret?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	32. Cave of Shadows

**Chapter 31: Cave of Shadows**

* * *

Back at the Sapphire Waterfall, Diego and Toby got back to the campsite, the others were awake as Manny asked

"Where have you two been?"

"Just a little fresh air" said Toby.

Manny, Sid, Granny, Rosy and Elisa looks at Toby worryingly with Diego as Toby looks back at them and said

"Well come on, We better get going"

Soon Elisa continues leading the group to the Cave of Darkness and by one hour, they finally reached the Cave of Shadows.

"Well...Here we are...The Cave of Shadows..." said Elisa as she looks at Toby sadly.

Toby looks away from Elisa as the others worryingly looks at the wolves.

"Come on" said Elisa as she and the others went inside the Cave of Shadows.

Inside the cave was nothing but a eerie atmosphere and sharp rocks as the wind that was blowing from the other side of the cave makes the wind sound like a ghost wailing.

"This place is creepy daddy" Rosy whimpered.

"I agree!" Sid whimpered.

"Echo! Echo!" Granny laughed.

"Now's not the time Granny" Diego sighed.

"Don't worry guys, We'll be out soon" said Elisa.

Diego then walks up to Elisa as he said

"Hey...You OK?"

Elisa looks at Diego and replied "No...I'm so worried about Toby"

"Me too...I couldn't help but overhearing you and Toby last night" Diego admitted.

Elisa blushes as she looks away and asked

"What did you hear?"

"Well...We heard you confessed your love to Toby and said that you cared for him and wanted to help him" Diego replied.

"I love him Diego, I want him to be happy like he used to be with you" said Elisa.

"I know...Me too...I also heard that he rejected you" Diego replied.

"Yeah...I don't know why...But I think whatever is concerning him...It may not be true but I think he doesn't want us to know because he thinks we may see something different in him" Elisa sadly suggested.

"I think so too...I guess" said Diego.

"We had to help him Diego...All of us need to find out whatever is concerning Toby" said Elisa.

"I agree" Diego nodded.

Soon they were almost out when they saw three figures near the exit of the cave.

It was Carlotta with Nathaniel and Carlos.

"CARLOTTA!" The group exclaimed in alarmed.

"Well, well! If it isn't the small group of freaks" Carlotta laughed evilly.

"Carlotta!" Elisa growled.

"Hello dear little sister" Carlotta mocked.

"You tramp! You gave up our family and betrayed us for some monster" Elisa snapped.

"Who cares about your stupid family? Victor was my one and true master and he was taken away by ugly sloth and his precious Carrietta" Carlotta growled.

"You! Where is my wife?" Sid demanded.

"What have you done with mummy?" Rosy angrily shouted.

"Oh she's fine...for now...But that doesn't matter, Once you're all dead, I'll finish that little pink brat for good" Carlotta sneered.

"If you hurt Carrie or any of my family, you will be sorry Carlotta" Manny threatens and glares at her.

"Foolish mammoth! You can't stop me! None of you can!" Carlotta shouted.

"Don't make me give you all a whooping" Granny cracked.

"What do you want this time Carlotta?" Diego growled.

"I want him and that little brat of his" Carlotta snapped as she glares at Sid and Rosy.

"You don't scared me you big bully!" Rosy snapped.

"Ha! Stupid child! You're as worthless as your father" Carlotta replied.

"Me and daddy are not worthless and nether is mummy" Rosy shouted.

"Ha! You, my dear, are annoying" Carlotta scoffed.

"At least, I'm more prettier than you" Rosy smirked.

Carlotta just growls as Nathaniel said

"Ma'am, Remember what we came here for"

"Right...Sid and Rosy" said Carlotta.

"You want them, You'll have to go through me" said Manny as he stands close to Sid and Rosy.

"And me!" Diego joined in.

"Me too _dear sister_" Elisa hissed.

"And me as well" Toby replied.

"Tsk, tsk, Toby...How you grown but you're still the annoying mutt from all those years ago" Carlotta evilly laughed.

"And you're still the hideous old hag that cannot get her hair done right" Toby snapped.

"You're just like your mother! Weak, worthless and total waste of our time" Carlotta coldly hissed.

"Don't you say a word against my mother" Toby angrily exclaimed.

"You ignorant fool! Victor would be very disappointed in you! And I'm sure the herd will disappointed in you when they learn the truth" Carlotta grinned evilly.

Toby looks at Carlotta alarmingly as he stuttered

"S-Shut up"

"What does she mean Toby?" Manny asked confusingly.

"Why don't you let Toby tell you his deep dark secret?" Carlotta evilly laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Toby yelled

The young wolf lunges at Carlotta only for her to dodge Toby and soon Nathaniel, Carlos and Carlotta went to the exit as Carlotta rips the roots of the rocks above them.

"See if you idiots can get out alive!" Carlotta evilly laughs as the rocks on top of the cave begin to tumbles down the exit and blocking it.

"NO!" Sid exclaimed.

"We gotta get back to the front entrance! Now!" Manny shouted.

Soon the others run back to the outside of the Cave of Shadows entrance as the rocks slowly crumble down and block the entrance.

"Well...Now what?" Rosy asked.

The others then looked at Toby who was looking away from the others.

"Toby...What did she mean by you having a dark secret?" Manny asked as he looks at Toby sternly.

Toby didn't even turn to face Manny but replied

"I don't have a secret"

"Yes you do Toby! Stop denying it" Elisa replied as she walks up to Toby and sternly looks at him.

"Toby, Tell us the truth, what are you hiding us?" Manny angrily demanded.

"Easy Manny!" Sid said as he tries to calm Manny down.

"I'll talk with him" said Diego as he walks up to Toby with Elisa.

"Toby, we are very worried about you! You're hiding something from us and we need to know what it is! What is concerning you? What are you afraid of" Diego said with a serious look on his face.

"I am not hiding anything from you guys! Now stop bothering me" Toby demanded.

"No Toby! We need to know! We want to help you, Don't you understand that" Diego sternly replied.

"I do" Toby replied.

"Then why? Why won't you tell us? Why can't you let us help you?" Elisa demanded as she was looking very upset.

Toby looks at her then to Diego and finally to Sid, Manny and Rosy as he replied

"You can't help me...None of you can...You can't help me"

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"Because...I just can't explain it" Toby refused to answer.

"Yes you can Toby!" Diego replied.

"Toby, Please! We want to help you" Elisa begged.

"I don't want any of your help" Toby angrily refused.

"Yes you do need help Toby! We want to make sure you're alright" Diego replied.

"I am fine Dad!" Toby angrily snapped.

"No you're not Toby! Now tell us! What is concerning you? What are you hiding from us?" Diego angrily demanded.

Toby looks at Diego angrily and walks off.

"Toby! Get back here!" Diego demanded.

"Come back" Elisa shouted.

"No! Go on without me!" Toby snapped.

"You leave me no choice Toby" Diego growled.

Then he runs up to Toby and pins him to the ground as Toby tries to struggle out of Diego's paws.

"Diego! What are you doing?" Sid exclaimed in alarmed.

Diego didn't answer but kept staring at Toby sternly as the grey wolf angrily looks at Diego.

"Let me go" Toby demanded.

"Not until you tell me the truth" Diego sternly replied.

Diego didn't want to hurt Toby but he had to pin him down to the ground so he can get Toby to confess the truth to the others.

"Let me go right now dad" Toby yelled.

Diego was just silent as he kept pinning Toby on the ground and he sternly yet softly replied

"No"

"Tell us the truth Toby...please" Elisa begged as she was so afraid for Toby.

"Toby...Tell us...What are you afraid?...Tell us...Tell us Toby!" Diego angrily demanded.

"Toby!" said Manny.

"You can tell us anything Toby" Sid comforted.

"Please! We wanna help you" Rosy begged.

"I'm hungry" Granny mumbled.

"Toby..." Elisa silently replied.

"Answer us Toby..." said Diego.

"No I will never tell...You will never understand" Toby angrily replied.

"Tell me!" Diego growled.

"No!" Toby yelled

"TELL ME TOBY! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Diego shouted as he couldn't take it anymore.

"OK! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!" Toby cried.

Diego looks at Toby and softly asked.

"You swear you will tell us?"

"Yes" Toby silently replied.

Diego looks at Toby for a moment and then said

"Go ahead Toby"

Toby looks at Diego and after a minute, He finally reveals his secret

"The secret is...I'm the son of Victor"

* * *

**Whoa! Now that is a shocking twist for the story! Isn't it!**

**Victor was Toby's real father! How is that possible?**

**What will the group especially Diego think of Toby now?**

**What happened between Victor and Brenda? (Toby and Marcus's mother)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	33. Toby: The Son of Victor

**Chapter 32: ****Toby: The Son of Victor**

* * *

The group looks at Toby in shock and are very surprised to hear that Toby is the son of Victor

"Wh...What?" Diego gasped.

"Toby...You're...the son of Victor?" Elisa gasped as well.

Toby has never felt more scared and ashamed in his whole life, He was so scared now that the group has found out his terrible secret.

"Y-Yes...It's true...Victor was my real father" Toby stuttered.

"B-But...How's that possible?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, Didn't Victor say he killed your father?" Sid asked.

"Who's Victor?" Rosy asked as she was confused.

"Victor was a very mean wolf who tried hurt mummy and daddy but he's gone now" Sid explained.

"Oh" Rosy nodded.

"Yeah, he was bad ham and cheese with apple sauce" Granny replied.

"Toby...Are you saying that Victor was your father? Your real father?" Diego asked.

"Yes...He was...And Sid, The wolf Victor mentioned was Marcus's father...So Marcus was..." Toby stuttered.

"Your step brother?" Sid finished.

"Yes" Toby sadly replied.

"Toby...How long did you know about this?" Diego asked.

Toby sadly looks at the group who was still surprised yet confused with everything that's happening now.

"It was years ago...When I was a child"

* * *

_Years ago, Toby was happily playing with his step brother Marcus, who never knew that Toby was his step brother, as he and Marcus went back home._

_"Hey mummy!" Toby greeted._

_"Hi Toby! Hey Marcus" Brenda, Toby and Marcus's mother, greeted them with a hug._

_"Hi Mum" Marcus greeted._

_"How are my boys?" Brenda asked._

_"We're fine" Marcus replied._

_"Marcus showed me how to catch a butterfly" said Toby._

_"I hope you two are staying out of trouble" Brenda asked as she smiles at them._

_"We are, Mum" Both Marcus and Toby replied._

_"That's my good boys" Brenda replied as she hugs them._

_"Where's Daddy?" Toby asked._

_But before Brenda could speak, the wolves heard a deep cold voice in the cave._

_"Brenda!"_

_The wolves turn to see Victor standing near the entrance as Toby hid behind her mother while Brenda and Marcus sternly looks at Victor._

_"Hello Victor" Brenda sternly yet calmly greeted._

_Victor then glares at Marcus and said_

_"Marcus, Report to Nathaniel for training! Immediately!"_

_Marcus glares at Victor yet he obeyed as he sternly replied._

_"As you wish sir"_

_"Marcus" said Toby as he sadly watches Marcus went off._

_"Toby, Go to your room" Brenda said._

_"Mummy?..." Toby started._

_"Go! NOW!" Victor hissed at the pup._

_Toby frightfully went off to his room, only to carefully peek out of the entrance to listen to Brenda and Victor._

_"My dear Brenda...How are you feeling now ever since you're husband was 'banished' for trying to overthrow me" Victor grinned evilly._

_"Horrible! And I know what you did to Andros! I will never forgive you" Brenda sternly snapped._

_"Oh come on now, you have to admit that Andros is not who you wanted" Victor teased as Brenda scoffed._

_"Ha! In your dreams" Brenda spatted._

_"Oh really? You know you can't escape me Brenda, You're mine" Victor hissed._

_"I don't belong to you Victor, No matter how many times you...forced me to be seduced by you" Brenda replied in disgust._

_Victor then pushes Brenda to the rocky walls and begins seducing her by force as Brenda tries to escaped but it was no use._

_"Don't lie to me Brenda, You love the way I forced you to be my girl" Victor chuckled evilly as he roughly licks Brenda on the shoulder._

_Brenda slaps Victor on the face as he glares and growls at Brenda and then he slapped her in the face as she falls to the ground._

_"You stupid wolf! How many times must I tell you to never hit me?" Victor growled._

_"I don't care what you ordered to me to do because I hate you" Brenda hissed._

_"Just be grateful I don't finish you off" Victor snapped._

_"If you do finish me off, Think of our son" Brenda warned._

_"You mean your son" Victor evilly laughed._

_"You were the reason I had Toby, You're his father!" Brenda snapped._

_"Why do I care for that little brat? He's weak and worthless! If it was up to me, I would have had destroyed him when he was born but your so called lover was so defensive that he didn't let anyone go near you or even that brat including Marcus" Victor growled._

_"You're nothing but a monster" Brenda spatted._

_Victor then grins and laughs evilly as he changes the subject._

_"Didn't you ever tell that brat of yours that it's rude to butt in people's business?" Victor evilly chuckled._

_"What do you mean by?..." Brenda started as she suddenly realises that Toby was listening._

_"We know you're listening" Victor chuckled deviously._

_"Come on out Toby" Brenda comfortably replied._

_Toby nervously walks out as he was in shocked and sad._

_"M-Mummy? Is Mr Victor...really my daddy?" Toby asked._

_"I'm afraid so sweetie" Brenda sadly said._

_Victor grinned evilly as he walks to Toby and said_

_"Well now you know the truth 'son'"_

_"If you're my daddy, Then we spend together time together like play games and all that" Toby happily and kindly offered._

_Victor, however just laughed evilly and scoffed_

_"You stupid little brat! You really think I would spend time with you? Of course not!"_

_"B-But why?" Toby asked as he felt scared and confused._

_"Why? Look at you, You're too soft and too weak! You are nothing to me you little brat" Victor coldly growled._

_"B-But aren't all dads s-supposed to love their kids?" Toby whimpered._

_"Let me tell you something Toby, You maybe my flesh and blood but you will never be my son! You're nothing but an accident" Victor snapped._

_Brenda, after hearing that, got really furious and slapped Victor hard as he exclaimed_

_"Don't you EVER say that to my son again! You hear me?"_

_Victor growls and slapped Brenda to the ground._

_"Mummy!" Toby cried as he runs up to her._

_"You ask for it now!" Victor hissed as he walks up to Brenda was about to attacked her when Toby blocks his way._

_"Leave mummy alone you big bully!" Toby angrily cried._

_"Get out of my way!" Victor hissed._

_"No!" Toby cried._

_Victor grew silent for a moment until he dangerously glares at Toby and growls._

_"Do as I say, Move out of the way!"_

_Toby bravely spat on Victor and cried "NO!"_

_Victor wipes the spat on Toby and then grabs Toby's ear and hoists him to his face as the pup cried in pain._

_"Toby!" Brenda cried._

_"Please! Stop! AAAH!" Toby cries in pain._

_"I'll teach you not to disobey me 'son' CARLOTTA!" Victor shouted._

_Carlotta then appeared as she deviously giggled "Yes darling?"_

_"Take my worthless son to the dungeon" Victor commanded._

_"Oh, So the little brat now knows his daddy hates him!" Carlotta harshly giggled as she bits on Toby's tail and takes him to the dungeon._

_"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Toby screamed._

_Brenda tries to save her son but Victor forces her down to the ground._

_"You stay where you are!" Victor growled._

_"NO! TOBY!" Brenda exclaimed._

_"MUMMY!" Toby screamed as he kept crying while Carlotta locks him in one of the dungeons skeleton cages._

_"This'll teach you to stop being a disappointment to your daddy! Oh wait! You're always gonna be a disspointment to him!" Carlotta harshly laughed as she left Toby in the cage._

_"Mumma! Mumma! Please help me!" Toby cried as he was all alone in the dark and gloomy cave_

* * *

"That day was one of the most horrible days of my life...and I never forgot it...no matter how hard I try" Toby silently sobbed.

The group looks at Toby as they were heart broken by Toby's past and his condition that he's so scared of what the herd may think of him now.

"Oh Toby...My poor puppy" Elisa sobbed.

"Toby I'm feel so sorry for you" Sid sadly replied.

"But I don't understand Toby, Why would you hide this from us? We're your family" said Diego.

"The reason I never told you is that I had nightmares of me destroying you guys and becoming like Victor" Toby sadly admitted.

"What?" The group asked in alarmed.

"But why would you dream of that Toby?" Diego asked.

"Maybe that explains the nightmares he's been having lately because he's afraid of what we think of him if he told us the truth...Am I right Toby?" Rosy asked.

"Yes Rosy" Toby sadly replied.

"Does that explain why you want to be like me?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be like you because I'm afraid of ending up like Victor" said Toby.

Diego looks at him and then sighs as a thunderstorm starts roaring and soon it was raining.

"We'll talk about this later, Right now we gotta find a place to shelter" said Diego.

As the group went to find shelter from the rain, Toby was silent and never spoke to anyone along the journey to find shelter.

Soon they found two empty caves as Diego then looks at Toby and said

"Come with me Toby"

Toby sadly follows Diego into one of the empty caves as the rest of the group walked in the other one.

* * *

**Poor Toby! :(**

**His childhood was so sad!**

**What will Diego say to Toby about this?**

**Will Toby still be accepted to the herd?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	34. Father and Son Forever

**Chapter 33: Father and Son Forever**

* * *

Diego and Toby then sits next to each other as they were both silent for a moment until Toby said

"...I know what you're thinking"

"What?" Diego asked in confusion.

"You're thinking that you regret even adopting me as your own son...you're regreting everything that we have being through...I think you're also don't wanna be with me anymore and wanna reject me and leave me alone forever" Toby sadly explained.

Diego worryingly looks at Toby for a moment as he suddenly then pulls the wolf into an embrace.

"D-Dad?" Toby said as he looks up at the sabre.

"Toby, Why? Why didn't you tell us about you and Victor? I was so worried about you Toby" Diego asked as he holds his adoptive son.

"I'm so sorry Dad...I tried to be brave like you...But I'm not...I'm so scared" Toby sighed.

"Scared of what? Becoming like Victor?" Diego asked.

"Yes...I'm his flesh and blood...I'm so scared that I'll end up like him and I'm scared that I'll hurt people" Toby replied.

"Toby..." Diego started.

"I was so scared that if I told the truth...You guys would see me as Victor and reject me and hate me" Toby continued.

"What? Toby why would you think we would ever do that to you?" Diego asked in alarmed.

"Because...In my nightmares...I dream that Victor haunts and taunts me and when I saw mum with the cubs, she didn't know and said I'm not her son...then you came and rejected me for being Victor's son and tried to destroy me...And I end up destroying you and the herd...That's why I never wanted to say anything...I'm so sorry Dad...I'm so very sorry!" Toby cracked up in tears as he buries his face in Diego's chest.

Diego was so surprised of what Toby just said.

He felt so sorry for the wolf that he holds Toby close and soothes him.

"Ssh...Calm down Toby...Everything will be alright" Diego comforted Toby.

"No...No it won't" Toby sobbed.

"Yes it will son...You'll see" Diego softly replied as he pats Toby's back.

"Victor was right...I'm nothing but a worthless pup...an accident" Toby sobbed.

Diego, alarmed by Toby saying the nasty comment by his own so called father, cups Toby's face and said

"Son! Don't you ever say that you're worthless or an accident! You hear me? You are not an accident!"

"But it's true" Toby sniffed.

"No! It's not! You are a fantastic wolf Toby and your mother and brother would very, very proud of you to be with a family like us and they would never EVER considering you as an accident" Diego replied.

"Dad...You don't know all the suffering I've been through! I had no childhood! My whole life was nothing but misery, pain, sadness and loneliness!" Toby cried.

Diego sadly watches Toby sobbed as the wolf continued

"When my mother died and my brother was forced to be cruel to me, I had no one who cares for me, No one! I was treated as though I was a piece of dirt and I was abused by Victor and they all laughed at me...I was so scared...so alone...so sad...with no one to love me or even care about me...Sometimes I wished that I was dead back then..."

Diego now felt really sorry for his adoptive son that he wishes to go back in time and stop the pain and suffering Toby went through his whole life.

Diego pulls Toby into another hug as he nuzzles him.

"D-Dad?" Toby sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Toby, So very, very sorry...I understand the pain and suffering that you have been through...And I will say this...You should have never deserved the pain, the suffering, the rejection and even the cruelty and loneliness that Victor and his worthless dogs put your family including you in" Diego said as tears went flowing down his eyes.

"Y-You mean that?" Toby sobbed.

"Yes Toby...Listen to me, I love you just like I love your mother...You're my son and I will never EVER abandon you or hate you or even dare to hurt you! You're a part of my life and soul and so is the same with your adoptive mother" Diego comforted as he looks at his adoptive son.

Toby felt so happy now he knows that adoptive son would never hate him or hurt him or even reject him. He is Diego and Shira's son and they love him no matter what.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Dad! Thank you so much! You're best and only father I've ever had in my life! You and this herd have always been there for me! You and Mum are everything in my life as well...I love you dad! I love you so much" Toby happily sobbed as he holds Diego close to him.

Diego smiled at Toby and holds him close as well as he softly replied

"I love you son. I love you so much" and they nuzzled each other as they still hold their embrace.

Toby and Diego knew that no matter what happens, Toby and Diego will always be father and son forever.

As Diego and Toby headed back to the others, Sid and the others sees Toby and goes to hug him.

"Hey guys" Toby chuckled.

"Toby, We want you to know that we love you and we would never abandon you or hate you" said Sid.

"We love you so much Toby, We don't care if you are the bad wolf's daddy, I still love you as though you are my big brother" Rosy assured as she kisses Toby on the forehead.

"You puppy wuppy are good ham and cheese to me!" Granny happily said.

"Thank you guys! That means a lot to me" Toby thanked as he returned the hug.

Manny then walks up to Toby as the wolf frightfully looks at the mammoth.

"M-Manny?" Toby stuttered.

Manny looks at Toby as Diego then stands by his side and looks at Manny seriously.

"Toby...We've known each other for six whole years and I will admit that both of us got off the wrong foot back then but then after you saved my daughter's boyfriend life that day, I then saw you as a kind and caring wolf who just wants to have a family who cares" Manny started.

"So...what are you trying to say Manny?" Toby asked.

"You're maybe thinking that I'll be angry with you and kick you out of the herd right?" Manny asked.

"To be honest...yes..." Toby sadly nodded.

"I'm not gonna do that Toby" Manny replied.

Toby and the others looked at Manny surprisingly as Toby gasped.

"Y-You mean that?"

"Toby, You maybe Victor's son but I will never ever kick you out, You're part of my family and after knowing you all these years, I'm very proud to say that you are not like Victor" Manny replied.

Toby smiles at Manny and replies

"Thank you Manny! Thank you so much!"

Manny then hugs Toby with his trunk as the wolf hugs him back.

When Manny puts the wolf down, Toby looks at the others who are smiling as he replied.

"And thank you all, I feel a lot better now that I know you guys still love me no matter what"

"Yes Toby and we will always care for you" said Diego as he pats Toby on the back.

"Thanks Dad" said Toby.

Soon Toby sees Elisa smiling at him with tears as he walks up to her and nuzzles her.

"Elisa?" Toby softly said.

"Yes" The female wolf happily sniffed.

"I wanna talk to you" said Toby.

"OK" Elisa replied.

Soon the two wolves went into that second empty cave as the group happily watches them go.

"Is he gonna be OK Diego?" Sid asked.

"Yes Sid. He's gonna be fine" Diego replied as he smiles at the sloth.

* * *

**AWW! Toby and Diego are very great father and son! :D**

**And the herd still loves Toby no matter what?**

**Now Elisa and Toby are having a moment alone**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	35. Puppy Love

**Chapter 34: Puppy Love**

* * *

As soon as the two wolves got inside the empty cave where Diego and Toby just had their heart to heart talk, Elisa said

"Toby...About last night-"

"Yeah, I...I'm sorry for yelling at you last night" Toby apologised.

"It's OK...but that's not what I meant about last night" Elisa replied.

"You're talking about...your love for me?" Toby asked as he looks away.

"Yes Toby" Elisa nodded.

"But why Elisa? Why would you love me?" Toby asked.

"How can I not? I mean, you're very cute, you're funny in a good way, you're handsome and you're very kind" said Elisa.

"I see" Toby nodded as he blushes.

"Toby...I love you for who you are...I don't care that Victor was your father, you're not like him and you never will be" said Elisa.

"You mean that?" Toby asked.

"Yes silly pup! Toby...I don't want you to be trapped in the darkness anymore...I want to be there for you and give you the love you so deserved" Elisa replied.

"You don't have to do that" Toby kindly replied.

"But I want to Toby, I love you, I've always loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you...It may sound strange to you but it's true Toby. When I heard about your painful and sorrowed past, I just wanna hold you close and stay by your side" said Elisa.

Toby looks at Elisa as he was surprised that Elisa really does care about him and she loves him and doesn't even care about him being Victor's son.

"Wow...To be honest with you...I kind of like you too" Toby replied as he deeply blushes.

Elisa gasped happily as her tail starts wagging rapidly.

"You love me?" Elisa asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well...Yeah" Toby nervously replied.

Elisa then smirks as she playfully asked "What happened to the wolf who cried I hate you?"

Toby just smiles deviously as he rolls his eyes as Elisa giggled.

"Ok I'll admit when we first met, I kinda got off the wrong foot with you and I will admit you're too overly playful sometimes and a bit annoying when we met but..." said Toby.

"But?" Elisa deviously giggled.

"But when you told me about your family and Carlotta, I felt sorry for you and I decided to be friends with you because well...you're OK" Toby replied

"I see" Elisa giggled.

"But when you told me how much I meant to you and how you wanted to love and care for me...I felt so happy that someone like you could love me and now I know that you will always be there even if I am Victor's son" said Toby.

"Yes I do, So what are you trying to say Toby?" Elisa asked.

"Well I just...want to say that...I...I...Well I...I love you Elisa" Toby admitted as he blushes.

Elisa smiles gleefully and cheers "I knew it! You do love me!"

She hugs Toby and snuggles him as Toby chuckled as he knew that Elisa maybe overly playful for a teenage wolf but deep down she is a very kind and sweet wolf who loves him.

"Yes Elisa, I love you" Toby chuckled.

"What do you love about me?" Elisa smirked.

"Well you're cute, beautiful, I will admit you're nice, understanding and caring...You're even funny in a good way" said Toby as he nervously chuckled.

"Aww! You're a sweet puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled.

"Thanks...But Elisa, What you said to me last night was really what made me fall in love with you...and of course when I saw you swimming at Paradise Beach" said Toby.

"Really? What I said to you last night made you love me?" Elisa asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes" Toby replied.

"But you were afraid to love me because of the fear of rejection and hated if you told about you and Victor, Right?" Elisa said.

"Yeah but also...I don't wanna put your life at risk...I don't wanna lose you...like I lost mother and Marcus" Toby sadly replied.

Elisa places her paw on Toby's chin and licks his forehead gently and lovingly.

"Toby, I will never leave you...No matter how bad things get, I'll stay with you no matter what...Give me a chance and I promise, I will never leave you and I will always love you...Don't feel alone anymore, I'm here and so is Diego and the herd" Elisa comforted in between her soothly licks on Toby's forehead.

Toby then looks at Elisa lovingly and wraps her with his paws as he softly replied.

"Elisa, I love you so much, You are so kind and caring even though you're too playful but you make me smile and I feel like I'm not alone in the world, Now that I have you and the herd...I love you Elisa so much"

Elisa had tears from her eyes as she happily sobs

"I love you too Toby, I love you so much my dear puppy wuppy"

She and Toby then nuzzles each other as they accepted their love for each other.

Soon they looked at each other deeply in the eyes and finally for the first time, They kissed as their muzzles locked with each other.

For the first time in a long time even since the journey began, Toby felt so happy, now that he has a family who accepted him for who he is and has a playful yet caring girlfriend by his side.

Elisa was very happy now that Toby loves her and was her boyfriend, She feels like she has a new family by her side once more.

Outside the cave, Diego proudly smiles at the new couple as he whispers

"Well done Toby...Well done"

Soon the wolves parted their kiss as thunder and lightning was heard.

"We better go dear" said Elisa.

"Yeah" said Toby as they smiles lovingly at each other.

Soon they saw Diego smiling at them as Elisa asked.

"How much did you see?"

"Not much, Just the kiss that's all" Diego replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you? A stalker?" Elisa joked.

"Yeah, Yeah, now come on you two, we better get back" said Diego.

"Right" Elisa nodded and soon Diego and the two teenage wolves started to head back to Sid, Manny, Granny and Rosy.

Diego then turns to see Toby who was very happy with Elisa as he said

"I'm very proud of you Toby"

Toby looks up at his father and replied "Thanks Dad"

Toby was very happy now that nothing can tear his family or his relationship with Elisa apart.

But as they went inside the other cave, High above one of the tree branches, James was furiously watching them go as he did not look very pleased at all.

* * *

**Toby and Elisa are finally together! :)**

**And the herd seems well OK**

**But what is James up to this time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;**


	36. Separation of the Group

**Chapter 35: Separation of the Group**

* * *

The next day, the group made continued their journey to the Cave of Darkness as they were close to rescuing Carrie from Carlotta.

As the hours went by, The group are finally nearly to the Cave of Darkness.

"We're nearly there, guys" Elisa announced.

"You hear that Rosy? We're gonna see mama again" Sid replied.

"Goodie!" Rosy cheered.

Toby then smiles at Elisa as he said

"You're amazing Elisa, Now I feel bad for doubting you all this time"

"Aww! It's alright puppy, the main thing is that I kept my promise and I got the puppy of my dreams" Elisa giggled.

Toby just chuckled as Elisa giggled

"Not bothered by the name anymore puppy?"

"Well...I'll learn to grow fond of it" said Toby.

"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke" Granny replied.

Soon the group got out of the woods and realised that they were close to a cliff of a waterfall that was connected to a river.

"Whoa guys!" said Elisa as the group halted.

They then looked down to see nothing a mist covering the ground below.

"Is that a long way down?" Sid gulped.

"Yep!" Elisa replied.

"Oh boy, I wanna go swimming" Granny happily said

"Look!" Diego called out.

The others turn to see Diego staring at a tall mountain that was near them.

"There it is, The Cave of Darkness" Elisa announced.

"So now what?" Manny asked.

"We must cross that log from the river, be careful though, the log is steep" said Elisa

Soon Elisa carefully crosses the steep log with Toby and Sid but just as Rosy was about to cross, Elisa said

"Guys...Hold on..."

"What's wrong Elisa?" Toby asked.

Elisa didn't reply except her ears twitched as she tries to listen to something.

Suddenly a spear was thrown in the middle of log causing the spear to break the small log in half as the others gasped in alarmed causing Sid, Toby and Elisa to jump to the left as Manny, Diego.

"What the?" Sid exclaimed in confusion.

Suddenly James appeared in front of them as he holds another spear with him and points it at Sid, Toby and Elisa.

"Oh look, It's the handsome sloth again" Granny happily said

"James! What are you doing?" Sid asked.

"I'm gonna do something I should have done the moment we met" James sternly replied.

"What's that?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I'm going to destroy you and your little grey mutt over there" James snapped.

"What?! Why?!" Toby demanded in alarmed.

"Because...I know who you are...Son of Victor" James spatted.

"What? How did you find out?" Elisa asked.

"I've been watching and following you guys" said James.

"Why are you doing this James? Why do you hate me so much? I love Carrie and I would never do anything bad to her" Sid demanded.

"Because you're just like the rest of male sloths. Lazy, stupid, good for nothing, ignorant and pathetic bozos that just uses girls like my sister" James exclaimed in anger.

"That's a lie!" Sid denied.

"Oh really? How do you explain my sister being in danger and being kidnapped right now?" James hissed.

"But what has Toby done wrong? Sure he maybe Victor's son but you can't destroy him because of that" Elisa snapped.

"Oh yes I can! He's Victor's flesh and blood! He is therefore evil and cannot be trusted" James sternly replied.

"I am not like Victor and never will be like him" Toby angrily cried.

"Says you...Deny all you want but you are Victor's son and as long as you live, you're a threat to my sister and everyone! You're nothing but a monster" James harshly snapped.

"The only monster here is you" Diego yelled.

"What?" James snapped.

"If you hurt my son or my family, you will regret it" Diego growled.

"Enough talk!" James shouted.

"James! No!" Sid cried.

James then charged at Toby as Elisa pounds on him and the two mammals began to fight.

"Elisa!" Toby cried.

Soon James kicked Elisa near to the edge of the cliff as Elisa then holds on from edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Toby screamed as he was so scared for Elisa.

Toby was about to help Elisa when James tackled him and started fighting with him.

"Toby!" Diego cried.

"Get off of him James" Sid cried as he pushes James to the ground.

"Toby!" Elisa cried as she was about to fall from the cliff.

"Elisa!" Toby exclaimed as he runs to her and grabs her paw just in time.

"Somebody do something!" Rosy cried.

"We're thinking Rosy" Manny cried back.

Soon James and Sid were struggling with the spear as Sid cried

"James! You need to listen, I'm not let the other male sloths! I'm different and Toby is too! He's not like Victor"

"Why should I believe a worthless excuse for a sloth like you? Now get off me!" James angrily shouted

James then kicks Sid away as the yellow sloth hits Granny and sends her and Sid over the cliff.

"DADDY! GRANNY!" Rosy cried.

Manny then quickly grabs Sid with his trunk but Granny falls down the waterfall.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Best ride ever!" Granny cheered as she falls

"Granny!" Sid cried.

"Hang on Sid" Manny called out.

But James wasn't gonna stop yet, He grabbed his spear and throws it at Manny's trunk as the spear nearly missed Manny but the sharp rock scrapped through the skin.

"AARGH!" Manny exclaimed as he accidently lets go of Sid, causing the sloth to fall from the cliff.

"SID! NOOOO!" Manny screamed as he realised in horror of what he's done.

"DAAAAAAADDDDY!" Rosy screamed as she looks down from the cliff and begins crying loudly.

"Sid..." Diego softly replied as he couldn't believe that Sid was gone.

James then glares at the wolves as Toby tries to get Elisa back up from the cliff.

"Now to finish you off" James growled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Diego roared as he lunges over the river then pounds on James and attacks him.

"Elisa! Hold on!" Toby cried.

"Toby! I'm slipping!" Elisa replied in fear as she couldn't hold on any longer.

"I won't let you go Elisa! I won't lose you! You promised!" Toby cried.

Elisa then smiles at Toby in tears as she then kisses Toby on the muzzle as she softly yet tearfully replied

"I love you puppy, Stay strong"

She then slips from Toby's paw and falls down the cliff as Toby watches in horror to see his girlfriend falling down until there was nothing.

He couldn't believe that Elisa was gone, First his mother, then his brother and now his girlfriend.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toby screamed.

The others stopped to see Toby screaming and crying.

"ELISA! NOOO! PLEASE! ELISA! NO PLEASE NO!" Toby tearfully screamed.

James then punches Diego and runs off.

"COWARD!" Diego roared at James.

He then runs up to Toby and holds him close to him

"Toby...I'm so sorry" Diego softly replied.

"NO! NOT ELISA! PLEASE NO!" Toby cried.

Toby then sees James leaving as anger slowly begins to boil inside him as he growls really angrily at James.

"YOU'RE DEAD JAMES!" Toby roared and charges after him

"TOBY!" Diego screamed.

"DADDY! COME BACK! DADDY!" Rosy screamed.

"Manny! Get Rosy out of here! I have to stop Toby" Diego called out.

"But Diego-" Manny called back.

"Get Rosy to safety! Now!" Diego shouted.

Manny sadly watches Diego going after Toby as he then looks at Rosy crying for his father.

"Come on Rosy" Manny sadly said.

"No" Rosy sobbed.

"Rosy" Manny started.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Rosy screamed.

"We have to go now Rosy" Manny sadly replied as he wraps his trunk around Rosy and carries her to the safety as the small sloth squealed and tearfully screams

"NOOOOO! I WANT DADDY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DADDY!"

Meanwhile on top of a tree, Sid was hanging from the vines from the tree as he moaned in pain.

"Ow! That's gonna sore in the morning…But at least I'm alive" said Sid.

Suddenly the vines snaps and Sid falls to the ground.

"Ow!" Sid moaned in pain.

He then got up and look around to see that he was near the next path of the river and just then, he saw Granny lying on a soft big plant as she was laughing.

"Granny! You're alive!" Sid cheered.

"Hey Sid! Can you pull me up back up there? I wanna do that ride again!" Granny happily replied.

Sid just chuckled but stopped when he saw Elisa lying in the water, motionless

"ELISA" Sid cried.

He then runs to her and holds her close to him.

"Elisa?...Elisa?..."

* * *

**The group is separated thanks to James who has gone mad**

**Sid and Granny has survived but what about Elisa? Is she still alive?**

**What's gonna happen between Diego, Toby and James?**

**What will happen with Manny and Rosy now?**

**Will the group ever reuntied and still save Carrie?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	37. Protecting Rosy

**Chapter 36: ****Protecting Rosy**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the forest, Manny sadly took Rosy who was crying so hard due to her believed that her father is gone.

When Manny put Rosy down, He sees that Rosy was just lying on the ground, crying.

"Rosy?" Manny worryingly asked.

Rosy just ignores him and continues crying.

"Rosy?" Manny asked as he touched her face with his trunk.

"Leave me alone!" Rosy screamed as she furiously yet tearfully whacks Manny's trunk away.

"R-Rosy?" Manny stuttered.

"Go away!" Rosy tearfully screamed.

"I can't leave you Rosy, I need to protect you" Manny replied.

"I don't want your protection! I want Daddy and Mummy back" Rosy cried.

"I'm so sorry about your dad but there's nothing we can do, We can still save your mum" Manny tries to comforted her.

"You let go of Daddy on purpose" Rosy cried.

"I-I didn't!" Manny denied.

"Yes you did! I know you did it on purpose" Rosy angrily sobbed.

"Rosy, I care about your father and your mother! Now come on we better get to safety" Manny replied.

"No! I'm not going with you Manny! Just go away and stay away" Rosy shouted.

"Rosy, I had enough!" Manny sternly snapped.

Rosy stops to look at Manny who was not pleased with her attitude.

"Let me ask you something Rosy, Why do you avoid me all the time but not to the others? Why do you refuse to speak or get to know me Rosy? Why are you refusing to tell me the truth of why I scare you?" Manny demanded.

Rosy then begins crying as Manny realises he lost his temper at Rosy and now feels really guilty.

"R-Rosy...I didn't mean to be angry...I'm so sorry" Manny sadly apologised to Rosy.

"I hate you Manny! I hate you so much!" Rosy tearfully screamed.

Manny was shocked and appalled now that Rosy revealed that she hates Manny.

"W-What?" Manny gasped.

"I hate you" Rosy tearfully snapped.

"B-But why Rosy? Because you think I'm a bully?"

"I don't think you are! I know you are a bully!" Rosy accused.

"But Rosy, I don't understand! Why do you think I'm a bully? What have I ever done to you to make to you feel that way?" Manny asked as he wanted to know the truth.

"It's not what you did to me Manny" Rosy hissed.

"W-What? What do you mean Rosy?" Manny asked as he looked confused.

"Two years ago, When I was at the playground, Some of the bullies and other kids told me that you hurt small animals and you are heartless" Rosy sobbed.

"Wh-What?!" Manny gasped.

"Yes! I didn't believe it at first but then I saw how angry you are and the threats you made to others. I can see that you're nothing but a cold hearted and hot tempered mammoth" Rosy angrily exclaimed.

"But Rosy...Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you say anything to us about it?" Manny asked.

"Because the bullies at the playground told me that If I told mummy or daddy or even the family including you, Then you would hurt me so bad and hate me forever" Rosy sobbed.

"I WOULD DO WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed in horror.

"T-That's why I didn't wanna tell you or anyone...That's why I was scared of you!" Rosy cried as she buries her face in her hands.

Manny was horrified to hear that Rosy believes that he was cold hearted and an uncaring mammoth who would abuse Rosy if she angered him.

"R-Rosy...How could you think of that?" Manny gasped in alarmed.

"Because...It's true...At first I tried to deny it by trying to get along with you...but...I was wrong" Rosy sobbed.

* * *

_In the playground, Rosy was being bullied by the kids as Rosy angrily sobbed "If you don't leave me alone, I'll get Uncle Manny and he'll make you sorry" _

_The bullies laughed as one of them sneered "You foolish sloth, That mammoth you called an uncle is a cold heartless creature" _

_"W-What do you mean?" Rosy whimpered._

_"He's so mean and so heartless, He will hurt you if you disturb him or even ask for help" Another bully laughed._

_"N-No! You're lying! Uncle Manny would never do that!" Rosy sobbed._

_Suddenly they saw Manny getting angry at the twins who played a prank on him._

_"I swear Crash and Eddie, Do that one more time and I'll rip you two to shreds" Manny angrily shouted._

_"See?...He'll just hurt you and hate you forever" The third bully deviously chuckled as they then walk off laughing._

_Rosy just looks at her grumpy uncle as tears fall from her eyes_

* * *

"Rosy! Rosy! Listen to me" Manny pleaded as he kneels before her and gently turns her around to face to him with his trunk.

"Rosy...I would never do anything like that to you...You're my niece and also my goddaughter! I love you like I love the rest of the family...You gotta believe Rosy! I will never hurt you, I swear!" Manny comforted.

Rosy just shook her head and furiously slaps Manny's trunk.

"You're lying! That's all you ever do!" Rosy snapped.

She then runs off as Manny tries to stop her.

"Rosy! Wait! Don't go!" Manny pleaded.

"I hate you Manny! I hate you! I wish it was you who fall off that cliff instead of daddy!" Rosy furiously screamed and runs off.

"Rosy!" Manny cried as he runs after her.

The small sloth kept running as tears fall from her eyes while she was crying as Manny, worryingly, tries to find Rosy.

Soon Rosy loses Manny as she was at a small cave and sits downs on the ground.

"Mummy...Daddy...I'll never see you again" Rosy sobbed.

Suddenly she hears a snap of a twig as Rosy turns to see Nathaniel and the wolves near her.

"Well, well! If it isn't the little brat of the sloths" Nathaniel mocked as the other wolves laughed.

"W-What do you want?" Rosy whimpered.

"We want you! Miss Carlotta wants us to bring you to her" Nathaniel grinned evilly at Rosy.

"Leave me alone!" Rosy cried.

"Uh, No! Get her guys!" Nathaniel ordered.

As the wolves got closer to Rosy, She tearfully closes her eyes as she cries.

Suddenly they all hear a booming voice roaring

"GET AWAY FROM MY GODDAUGHTER!"

Suddenly Rosy, with her eyes close here, heard a few whacks and hits then she opens her eyes to see Manny looking very furious at the wolves.

"U-Uncle... M-Manny?" Rosy gasped.

"You again?" Nathaniel groaned as he and the other wolves got up.

"Stay away from Rosy! I mean it" Manny warned.

"Why do you mean? She hates you" Nathaniel hissed.

Manny looks at Rosy worryingly as the small sloth looks at Manny with tears in her eyes yet she was surprised.

"Yeah...she hates me...but that does not change my feelings for my goddaughter" Manny replied.

"What the heck do you mean?" Nathaniel snapped.

"I love Rosy like I love everyone in my family...So if you want her...You're gonna have to go through me" Manny replied with a stern look on his face.

"Uncle Manny..." Rosy whispered as she was surprised that he is still protecting and loving her even though she admits she hated him.

"Enough talk! Destroy him!" Nathaniel ordered.

The other wolves then lunge at Manny as the mammoth fought the wolves and Nathaniel.

"Uncle Manny!" Rosy cried.

"Rosy! Get to safety! Now! Hurry!" Manny cried.

Rosy heads inside the small cave as she could Manny fighting the wolves as she knew she had to do something.

"I had to do something...He's my uncle...He came back for me...He loves me and he's protecting me...I must help him! But how?" Rosy said to herself.

She soon sees some sticks lying on the ground as she then grabs two stones and quickly starts strapping them together.

"If daddy can do this, then so can I!" Rosy cried.

Soon the sparks on the stones hits the sticks and soon the sticks were on fire like a campsite as Rosy carefully grabbed one of the sticks on fire.

She then runs out to see Manny on the ground as the wolves were closer in on him.

"NO!" Rosy screamed as she was shocked to see her uncle hurt.

She then runs to the wolves and starts waving the flaming stick at them as the wolves alarmingly backed away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Back away! Back away!" Nathainiel cried in fear.

Rosy, scared yet furiously points the flaming stick at the wolves as she stands near Manny.

"S-Stay away from my uncle!" Rosy furiously stuttered.

"Why you little brat!" Nathaniel hissed as he raises his claws at her.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!" Rosy screamed and hits Nathaniel's face with the flaming stick.

Nathaniel shouted in pain as the fire burned his muzzle then he runs off as he cries.

"Retreat!" and he and the other wolves ran off then Nathaniel looks back at Rosy and growls

"This isn't over you little brat!"

Rosy stand guard for two minutes then she saw that the fire on the stick has burned out.

"R...Rosy" Manny softly said as he smiles at her niece.

Rosy looks at Manny and tearfully runs up to her uncle and for the first time in her whole life, She hugs Manny's trunk as she tearfully nuzzles it.

Manny smiles at Rosy and gently wraps his trunk as he is glad that Rosy.

"Thank goodness you're OK" Manny sighed in relief.

"Uncle Manny! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for doubting you! I was wrong about you" Rosy sobbed.

"Sssh! It's OK Rosy, It's alright" Manny soothed.

"No...Listen to me Uncle Manny...I was wrong about you...I finally see that you're nice and caring" Rosy sobbed.

"Rosy, Let me explain, Sure I maybe grumpy half the time but I would never EVER hurt you Rosy. You're my niece and my goddaughter and I love you like you're part of my family. I made a promise to your parents that I will protect you if anything happened to them" Manny comforted Rosy as he gently strokes his niece's hair with his trunk.

"I believe you Uncle Manny...I'm so very sorry *sobs* C-Can't you ever forgive me Uncle Manny?" Rosy sobbed.

"It's alright Rosy, I understand" Manny soothed.

"No it's not! I said some terrible things to you" Rosy cried.

"It's alright Rosy, I don't blame you" Manny replied.

"Manny...I'm so sorry, I don't hate you anymore...I don't wanna hurt you anymore" Rosy sobbed.

Manny then holds Rosy in his trunk as he warmly looks at Rosy like a father to her as he said

"It's alright Rosy! Everything is gonna be OK. I still love you Rosy like I do with the others"  
Rosy then holds the end of Manny's trunk as she said

"Uncle Manny, I want you to be a part of my life...I want you to be a uncle for me...I love you Uncle Manny" Rosy cried.

Manny warmly smiles as he was so happy to hear that Rosy is accepting Manny as a uncle for her.

"I love you too Rosy...and thank you Rosy, Thank you so much" Manny thanked as he hugs Rosy.

Rosy then happily smiles at Manny and hugs him back as she knew that her fears for Manny have now been erased forever.

And Manny is happy that his goddaughter has accepted him and wants him to be an uncle for her.

Suddenly they heard a thunderstorm roaring as Manny then took Rosy into safety as they found another cave to shelter for the night.

Manny watches as the storm blew as he was worried about Diego, Toby, Elisa and mainly Sid.

Toby is now after James as Diego is trying to stop.

And for all Manny knows, Poor Sid and Elisa could be dead, Even though Manny and Rosy don't know yet that Sid is still alive.

Suddenly he heard Rosy crying softly as he looks down at the small sloth that was warmly wrapped in his trunk as a bed for her.

"Hey...Are you OK?" Manny asked looking concerned.

"No...I miss mummy and daddy...I don't know if I'll see them again" Rosy sobbed.

"Your mum will be OK and I'm really sure your dad is OK as well" Manny comforted.

"You mean it?" Rosy sniffed.

"Yes Rosy I do" Manny nodded.

"You promised we will find them?" Rosy asked.

Manny looks at the tearful sloth as he knew he doesn't know if things will be OK but he had to do something to cheer his niece up.

"I promised Rosy" Manny replied.

After a moment of silence as Rosy dries her tears, she then said

"Uncle Manny?"

"Yeah?" Manny replied.

"Can you sing that lullaby that mummy sang for me please?" Rosy asked.

"Sure, I'll do that for you" Manny replied.

Rosy smiles at Manny as she said "Thanks Uncle Manny"

As Rosy smiles at Manny, the mammoth gently rocks Rosy with his trunk as he softly sings

_Close your eyes and sleep tight_

_The stars are shining bright tonight_

_ Don't be sad or blue_

_ Cause we're here for you _

_You will never be alone..._

_Rosy...Always remember your family loves you and we won't leave you..._

_Rosy...We will protect you from the darkness and raise you to the light..._

_I promise you this Rosy_

_ I will never abandon you_

_ One thing will always be true_

_ I will always love you"_

Rosy smiles happily at Manny and softly said "I love you Uncle Manny"

"I love you too Rosy" Manny softly replied.

Soon Rosy was asleep as Manny kept watch while hoping everything will turn out OK tomorrow.

* * *

**YAY! Rosy no longer hates Manny! **

**Now she is accepting Manny as her uncle! :D**

**But what about Toby and Diego?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**

.


	38. Wolf Vs Sabre

**Chapter 37: Wolf Vs Sabre**

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the darkest parts of the woods, Toby furiously chases after James to avenge Elisa as he felt his heart pounding and his rage growing higher and higher.

"Everyone I love dies, I'm nothing but a curse to those I love, If they say I should leave this herd, Then I will, And If they say I must be like Victor...So be it!" Toby furiously thought to himself.

Soon Toby stops and looks around to see nothing but trees and rocks as the thunderstorm was raging in the sky.

"JAMES! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Toby furiously roared.

Soon James angrily reveals himself from one of the tree as he clutches his fist on the spear he was holding.

"So...you have come to kill me?" James angrily yet softly said.

"No...I've come to destroy you" Toby growled.

"Hmm...You're just like Victor" James spatted.

"What do you except you ignorant fool! I am the son of Victor" Toby snapped.

"I've always known that you were nothing but a son of a monster" James hissed.

Toby just laughed deviously as he replies

"I'm a monster?...You're the monster James"

"What do you mean by that?" James snapped.

"We tried to convince you that Carrie is happy with us and Sid does care for her but you are too stupid and ignorant to see otherwise" Toby growled.

"So what are you saying you worthless dog, you saying this is all my fault?" James furiously demanded.

"You let your parents died and you allowed your sister to be in misery for all this time...So to think of it...Yes" Toby deviously grinned at him.

"How dare you!" James angrily exclaimed as he threw the spear at Toby.

Toby dodges the spear and lunges at James as he pins him to the ground.

"Soon you will feel the pain your parents felt before" Toby growled as tears flow from his eyes.

James, however, just laughed and coldly and deviously replied

"You're just like Victor and like him, you're nothing but a worthless abomination... You may as well just die and be with that little sweetheart of yours"

Toby furiously growls and slashes his arm and breaks the spear as he roars

"HOW DARE YOU!"

He then begins to beat James up to a pulp as James tries to fight but Toby, who was very furious, kept pinning him down and beating him up.

Soon after two minutes, Toby stops to see James looking bruised and blood faced and coughing.

"What am I doing?...This isn't me...No! I have to...I'm Victor's son...I'm...I'm" Toby thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw James trying to leave when Toby growls and shoves him back on the ground.

"Got anything to say before I destroy your worthless life...James?" Toby growled.

"I'll see you in heck...You abomination" James hissed.

Toby had enough and was about to finish James off when suddenly something pounds on Toby.

It was Diego.

"D-Diego?" Toby said.

"Toby! Don't do this" Diego warned.

"Get off of me Diego! I had to finish that worthless sloth off" Toby growled.

"No Toby! You can't do this! This is not the answer" said Diego.

"Let-Me-Go!" Toby shouted.

As Diego holds Toby down, he furiously turns to James and hissed.

"Go! Now!"

"You foolish sabre! Why would you protect that abomination? You're pathetic" James spatted.

"Shut up! If I see you near my family again, You'll rue the day you were born...Now beat it!" Diego growled.

As James slowly leaves, he furiously growls

"This isn't over by a long shot"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Diego roared and with that James fled from Toby and Diego.

Diego then looks at Toby who was very angry with him as the wolf hits Diego away from him.

"You stupid feline! How could you do that to me?" Toby screamed.

"Toby, Listen to yourself, this isn't you! You are not violent!" Diego said as he tries to calm his son down.

"You know nothing about me...Now if you excuse me, I got a worthless rat to put down" Toby growled as he begins to leave.

Suddenly Diego blocks his way as Toby growls

"Get out of my way Diego"

"Toby, Stop! You can't do this!" Diego replied.

"Why not? That sloth killed Elisa and I will see that he'll suffer slowly to death" Toby hissed.

"Toby...I understand how angry and upset you are now, I am too but killing James is not the answer" Diego warned.

"Why do you care?" Toby spatted.

Diego looks at Toby surprisingly that he couldn't believe what he said.

"Toby...How could you say that? After all we've been through! This isn't you at all" Diego replied a bit sternly.

"Yes it is...I am Victor's son...I am his flesh and blood...I am all he is left...Everyone I love dies because of what I am...So I have to accept the path that I was put in when I was born" Toby angrily yet sadly replied.

"Don't be foolish Toby! You are NOT like Victor! You're never like Victor! And you'll never be like Victor! I can help you Toby" Diego replied as he comforts his son.

"It's too late...You're too late! You'll never understand" Toby shouted.

"I do understand Toby! You're scared because you think the people around die because you're Victor's son but it's not your fault Toby. You maybe his son but that does not mean you're like him! He chose to be who he was, But you made the right choices...Don't fall into the darkness...Let me help you Toby...please" Diego replied as he looks concerned for Toby.

Toby looks at Diego for a moment but all he can hear was the voice of Victor and James in his mind.

"You're an abomination"

"You're no son of mine! You're an accident"

Toby then tearfully and angrily whacks Diego away as he shouted

"I don't need your help! I just want revenge and be left alone!"

Diego got up and once again blocks Toby.

"I'm not abandoning you son" Diego softly replied.

"Get out of my way Diego" Toby hissed.

"No Toby" Diego refused.

"If you don't get out of the way, I will destroy Diego and I mean it" Toby growled as he got into attack position.

"Don't do this Toby! I'm your father, remember?" Diego replied.

"I have no father" Toby growled.

Diego sadly looks at Toby then sadly replies "Forgive me"

He then got into attack position and soon Toby and Diego charged at each other and begin to fight.

As the two mammals fought, Toby bitted into Diego's shoulder as Diego roar in pain and whacks Toby away.

As Toby got up, Diego hold his shoulder as Toby chuckled deviously

"Stings doesn't it kitty cat?"

Diego then angrily replied

"Don't make me hurt you Toby! I maybe a predator but I'm not heartless"

"Then you're nothing but a kitty cat" Toby deviously smirked.

"Toby enough! Stop right now!" Diego furiously demanded.

"Never!" Toby hissed and pounds on Diego as they continue their fight while the thunderstorm grew bigger and stronger as lightning was flashing and thunder was booming.

Soon Toby whacks Diego's face as the sabre felt a bit of blood out of his mouth.

"Come on Diego! Is that all you got? Huh?" Toby furiously exclaimed.

Diego then hits Toby's face and judo flips him to the ground.

"Toby! This has to stop!" Diego shouted

"No!" Toby roared and attack Diego again.

After a few minutes of fighting, Toby finally pins Diego to the ground and raised his claws up as Diego grabs his arm.

"Toby! Please! Don't do this! This is not the answer! You can't solve your problems like this!" Diego pleaded.

"Shut up Diego!" Toby roared as he tries to strike his claws at Diego but was struggling due to Diego's hold on his arm.

"Toby, When my parents were killed by humans, I was so very angry and really upset and before I met Sid and Manny, I wanted revenge and so did my brother Soto...But after I met the others...I realised that revenge is not the answer...I had to let it go for my family...Soto never wanted to and in the end, it destroyed him like it did with Victor" Diego explained.

"Shut up Diego! Just shut up!" Toby roared.

"Toby, You are not like Victor. This isn't your fault! Think of the herd! Think of Elisa! She would want you to move on and be who you are from the very start. A kind and loyal wolf who is always caring for his family" Diego replied.

Toby then looks at Diego for a moment as he remembers last night when Elisa confessed her love and soon he realises that his Diego was right...He was no monster like Victor

"What have I done? I almost destroyed my father...What am I doing? Elisa...Dad...Mum...Marcus..." Toby sadly thought to himself.

Suddenly he let out a painful scream as he tearfully runs to the trees and starts punching his paws on them as he lets out his heartbreaking screams.

"MAMA! ELISA! MARCUS! NOOOO! WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO? WHY? ELISA! MAMA! MARCUS! WHY?" Toby tearfully screamed as he then sinks to the ground.

Diego sadly watches Toby crying so hard as he felt so sorry for the wolf.

He couldn't blame Toby for reacting like that or being what he was before.

For nearly his whole life, He lived in fear, pain, misery and loneliness.

Diego promised Marcus that he will protect him and be a father for him and that is he will do for him.

He then walks to Toby as he sadly said

"Toby"

Toby tearfully looks up at Diego as he still sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry Dad" Toby cried.

"It's alright...Come here" Diego soothed as he pulls Toby into an embrace.

"You were right about everything Dad...I'm so very sorry for hurting you" Toby sobbed.

"It's alright, I forgive you, I understand. Ssssh...There, there, I'm here son...You're safe now" Diego whispered to Toby as he sadly holds Toby close to him.

Soon Diego took Toby somewhere safe as he and Toby were one of the small caves to shelter for the night.

Diego never left Toby's side for the rest of the night as he lies next to Toby as the wolf was easing his sobbing.

"How're you feeling kiddo?" Diego asked.

"I...I don't know anymore...My life is nothing but pain and suffering...I keep losing everyone I love...First my mum...Then Marcus...and now Elisa...I don't deserve to be in this herd...I'll just lose you too" Toby sniffed.

"Toby, You won't lose me and you do deserve to be in this herd" Diego shushed Toby.

"But everyone keeps telling me that I'm nothing but a worthless, stupid and an abomination" Toby sadly replied.

"And they're wrong Toby...You're not any of those" Diego comforted.

"You mean that? After all I've done and said to you since the journey begin?" Toby sniffed.

"Look at me son" said Diego.

Toby then looks into Diego's eyes as the sabre then strokes Toby's hair.

"Like I said last night, I've been your father for six years and I'm proud to be your father and nothing, I repeat, NOTHING can ever change how I feel for you even if you weren't Victor's son, I know that deep down, You're not an abomination or worthless, You're strong, caring and a loyal son to me" Diego replied as he smiles at Toby.

Toby looks at Diego as he couldn't believe that even after what happen tonight, He still loves his adoptive son as he smiles at the sabre.

"Diego, You're the reason I am happy and that I have a home, I be nothing without you. You're the greatest dad ever Diego...Thank you...Thank you so much...But I still miss Elisa, dad, I loved her" Toby sadly sighed as he misses Elisa.

Diego sadly sighs and wraps his arms around the wolf.

"I know Toby, I know...But I promise you everything is gonna be OK...I will stay by your side no matter what OK?" Diego whispered.

"OK" Toby replied as he buries his face in Diego's chest.

"Now listen to me, You gotta be strong for Elisa and the others especially Sid" said Diego.

"I...I will try Diego" Toby nodded.

"Attaboy Toby...I love you son" Diego softly replied.

"I love you too dad" Toby replied.

As the wolf rests his head on his adoptive father's chest, Diego sadly continues holding his son close to him and comforting him the best Diego can do.

Diego then look up to the night sky as the storm has finally eased as Diego thought to himself.

"I hope the others are OK"

* * *

**Diego has stop Toby from making a huge mistake**

**James has escaped...for now**

**What about Elisa?  
**

**Is she still alive?**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	39. Freedom

**Chapter 38: Freedom**

* * *

Meanwhile Sid and Granny was hiding under a tree with Elisa still motionless as he tries to wake Elisa up.

"Come on Elisa! Wake up! Wake up" Sid begged as he shakes Elisa.

"Stay back Sidney, I got this" said Granny as she pushes Sid away.

Sid then sees Granny poking Elisa with her stick

"Wake up ya mangy mutt" Granny cracked.

"Granny! Don't do that" Sid groaned.

"Well it isn't waking her up" Granny shrugged

Elisa was not waking up as Sid got scared as he knew what he had to do.

"Here goes" said Sid

He then opens up Elisa's mouth and was about to give her mouth to mouth when suddenly,

"AAAAAH!"

Sid was then slapped in the face as he then sees Elisa, still alive and looking disgusted.

"Elisa! You're alive" Sid cheered.

"What is wrong with you?" Elisa angrily replied.

"Sorry, I thought you were dying, I was trying to save your life" Sid sternly replied as he crosses his arms.

Elisa then looks at Sid plainly as she nods her head.

"Right...Sorry about that Sid, I thought you were trying to kiss me" Elisa apologised.

"What? Eww! No way! I leave the kissing to my wife" Sid exclaims in disgust.

"That was so funny! Do it again!" Granny laughed so loud.

"No Granny" Elisa refused.

"Well you're two are no fun" Granny huffed.

"I'm sorry for thinking of that Sid! And yeah, I leave my kissing for Toby...Oh my god! Toby!" Elisa then panicked as she remembers what happened between her and the others with James.

"Elisa, Calm down" Sid tried to soothed the female wolf.

"How can I calm down Sid? My puppy thinks I'm dead" Elisa angrily replied.

"And so does my daughter and the others?" Sid replied.

"We had to find them" Elisa said but then she lets out an exclaim of pain as she holds her shoulder.

"Elisa, We can't go anywhere just now. You're hurt" said Sid as he takes Elisa back under the tree.

"But Sid-" Elisa started.

"No buts Elisa, We had to rest for the night and then we're find the others tomorrow" Sid replied as he lies Elisa on her back softly against the tree.

"How can I sleep Sid? We need to find the others" Elisa replied.

Sid then thought of a good idea as he then rubs Elisa's belly.

"Uh...Sid?...What are you doing?" Elisa asked looking confused.

"Giving you a belly rub" Sid replied as he smiles at Elisa.

"Sid, Just because I give others belly rubs sometimes, that does not mean I...I...Mmmm...Actually...Please continue" Elisa begged as she was enjoying the belly rub.

"You were saying?" Sid smirked as he continues to rub Elisa's belly.

"I gotta say Sid...Mmm...You're really good at this" Elisa softly replied as she yawns.

"Sorry darling, I'm married" Sid joked as he chuckles.

Elisa just giggles as she slowly drifts off to sleep then Sid lies next to her and went to sleep as well.

"How come I don't get belly rubs?" Granny asked in annoyance as she then slacks off to sleep as she snores

* * *

The next morning, Nathaniel and the other wolves returned to the Cave of Darkness.

As Nathaniel got to the throne where Carlotta is, Carlos, Fred and Ted appeared before them next to Carlotta.

"How's the herd's reaction to the truth of Toby's real father?" Carlotta grinned evilly.

"They still care for that stupid pup" Nathaniel replied.

"What?" Carlotta replied looking very angry.

"We don't know why but...they still do!" Nathaniel replied.

"Where's the little brat or that ugly husband of hers?" Carlotta furiously demanded.

"Sid's dead" Nathaniel replied.

"What?" Carlotta growled.

"Carrie's brother, James thought that Sid was like Leo and he got him and your sister over a cliff" Nathaniel nervously replied.

Carlotta furiously growls and scratches the rocky edges of her throne chair with her claws.

"HOW DARE HE!" Carlotta roared.

"What? Destroyed your sister?" Nathaniel asked.

"No you idiot! That orange good for nothing sloth ruined my chance of getting my revenge!" Carlotta shouted.

"Well...Now what?" Nathaniel asked.

"I've planned this revenge for two years and it's half of it is gone because of that stupid pink sloth's brother" Carlotta growled.

"Ma'am, I think you should know, the others are being separated from each other after the events between them and James" Nathaniel added.

"Oh really?...Fred! Ted!" Carlotta shouted.

The twins sadly went to Carlotta as she growls

"Bring Carrie here"

"Why?" Both Fred and Ted asked.

Carlotta then just grins deviously and unleashes her claws in front of the twins.

"Get the picture?" Carlotta giggled evilly.

"Y-Yes ma'am" They both gulped and fly off to get Carrie.

"You really want to destroy Carrie now? After all you planned?" Carlos asked.

"Plans have changed now my feather friend" Carlotta smirks evilly as she pets Carlos on the head.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see...After I destroyed Carrie once and for all" Carlotta evilly laughed.

Fred and Ted were on their way to Carrie's cage as Fred said.

"I can't do this anymore Ted, This is not right"

"I know...What have we done? We should have leave Carrie and the others alone" Ted sadly sighs.

"I know...But we can still save Carrie and get her back to her family" said Fred.

"Are you crazy? Carlotta and Carlos will kill us for that" Fred replied.

"Hey, That little girl of Carrie's has just lost her father, I hate to see her losing her mother too...Come on Fred! This is our chance to prove to everyone that we can do good things and we can show them we're not who they think we are" said Ted.

Fred looks at his twin brother sadly for a moment then he replied.

"OK...We'll do it...But how are we gonna tell Carrie that her husband is dead?"

"I guess...we'll just have to tell her and comfort her the best we can" Ted sadly sighs.

Soon Carrie saw the twins coming towards her as she notices something was wrong.

"What's wrong guys?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, I'm afraid we have very bad news" Ted sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked in concern.

"I'm so very sorry Carrie but...your husband is dead" Fred sadly replied.

Carrie was silence and stood still as she felt her heart beating and her mind going into darkness as she imagines Sid disappearing from her.

She was so shocked and really horrified that her husband is dead.

Soon she then begins to cry as she sobs

"No...It's not true...Please say it's not true...Please"

"We're so sorry Carrie but it's true, Sid's gone" Ted sadly replied.

"No...No...No! NO!" Carrie screamed as she sinks to the ground and begins to cry her eyes out as she was feeling extremely sad and felt destroyed.

"Sid! No! Please! Not Sid! Not my Sid! No! Please say he's alive! Please!" Carrie tearfully screamed.

"Are you idiots getting that pink brat or what?" Carlotta shouted from above them.

"That's it! We're getting her out of here" Fred sadly replied.

Soon Fred and Ted opened the cage and together Fred grabs Carrie's left arm as Ted grabs the right arm and soon they flew off with Carrie.

The twins then fly above Carlotta and the others.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Carlotta angrily exclaimed.

"We're tired of being pushed around and tortured by you lot!" Fred angrily shouted.

"We're gonna take Carrie back home and together we will stop you, you hideous hag!" Ted snapped at Carlotta and with that the twins quickly flew off with Carrie in a flash.

"NO!" Carlotta angrily screamed.

She then furiously looks at Carlos as she then grabs the vulture by the throat.

"This is all your fault" Carlotta growled.

"My fault?" Carlos gasped.

"You should have kept an eye on those buffoons!" Carlotta growled.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Carlos gasped.

She then snaps Carlos's neck and throws the dead vulture to the ground and growls

"Change of plans my follow wolves, We strike that pink brat's village first, destroy those pesky villagers along with the rest of that freakish herd of Carrie's and after that, My revenge for Victor will be fulfilled!"

"What about Diego, Toby and the rest?" Nathaniel asked.

"We'll come for them last...but for now, we shall make them suffer horribly" Carlotta evilly laughed.

* * *

**Fred and Ted helped Carrie escaped!**

**And Carlotta just destroyed Carlos the vulture!**

**Boy she's insane!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	40. Confronting and Reuniting

**Chapter 39: Confronting and Reuniting**

* * *

Meanwhile Fred and Ted were getting Carrie away from the Cave of Darkness as the pink sloth was sadly crying due to the new of the 'death' of Sid.

"Ted, I think we should put her down" Fred sadly suggested.

"Yeah" Ted agreed.

Soon the vultures flew down to the ground as they carefully put Carrie down to the ground.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" Fred asked.

Carrie tearfully looks at the twin vultures and then she asked

"How did my husband died? Who killed him?" Carrie cried.

"Carrie...I'm afraid your brother killed Sid" Fred replied.

"J-James? Wh...Why would my brother do that?" Carrie gasped in horror.

"I don't know...Something to do with Sid being like Leo or something" Ted replied.

"What? He thinks Sid is like...Leo?" Carrie asked in disgust.

"Seems like it" Fred replied.

"Were you two there when James killed Sid?" Carrie asked.

"No...We heard it from Nathaniel, The commander of the wolves" Ted replied.

"I thought Carlotta was the commander" Carrie sniffed as she wipes her tears away but kept sobbing.

"No...She used to be...But ever since Victor was gone...She became the leader of Victor's pack" Fred replied.

"I see...But maybe Nathaniel is lying to you guys...Maybe he's wrong" Carrie sniffed.

"We wish he was, Really, but he never lies to Carlotta and she was furious because your brother ruined her chance to get her revenge" said Ted.

Carrie then looks to the ground and cries as Fred and Ted wrapped their wing spans around Carrie and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly they heard someone coming closer to them as Carrie and the others backed away to see James standing there with another spear, he just created, in his hands.

"Carrie..." James gasped as he was surprised to see Carrie alive and out of the Cave of Darkness.

"J-James?" Carrie replied.

"My dear sister...You're alive!" James replied as he hugs Carrie.

Carrie looks at James surprisingly as she couldn't believe it was true, James was alive all this time.

Carrie then steps away from James as he then said

"What?...You're not happy"

"I'm surprised to be honest" Carrie softly replied.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Is it true what they say?...Did you killed my husband?" Carrie angrily demanded.

James just sighed as Carrie looks at her brother in shock.

"No...No!" Carrie cried.

"I can explain Carrie, It was for the best" said James.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Carrie screamed as she punches James to the ground.

"Argh! Carrie! What the heck?" James exclaimed.

"How dare you! Why? Why did you kill my husband James? Why?" Carrie tearfully screamed.

"That sloth cannot be trusted Carrie! He putted you in danger long enough and besides he was like the rest of the male sloths! Lazy, worthless and ignorant!" James hissed.

"Sid is not like that! He loves me! He's a kind and caring sloth! But it's clear that you're too stupid to realise that" Carrie angrily cried.

"Enough! We had to leave now! Come on" James ordered.

"No!" Carrie growled.

James then looks at Carrie furiously and growls

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me! The answer is no! You let me believed that you were dead for eight years and because of you, Leo and Victor, I was in pain and misery until I met Sid and he saved me from the darkness" Carrie angrily snapped.

James looks at his sister in shocked yet he looked angry at her.

"What's happened to you Carrie? What happened to the sister I known eight years ago? You would always do as I say without arguing" James demanded.

"I changed for the better but I see you changed for the worse" Carrie angrily replied.

"You are my sister Carrie and you will obey me" James ordered.

"No...I will not obey you ever again! You left me alone when our parents died and then you killed my husband! You are no brother of me" Carrie spatted as she walks off.

Suddenly James grabs her arm as he snapped

"You're coming with me and that's final"

Carrie then uppercuts James in the jaw as the orange sloth falls to the ground.

"No! You don't owe me anymore" Carrie angrily replied.

Then she kicks James in the stomach and soon she walks off with Fred and Ted.

James then looks up at Carrie leaving as he couldn't believe that Carrie has changed.

"CARRIE!" James angrily screamed as he didn't want to lose his sister.

Carrie just avoids him as tears pour from her eyes and yet she was furious at the fact that her brother betrayed her by abandoning her and then got 'rid' of his husband, Sid.

"YOU NEED ME CARRIE!" James screamed but soon Carrie was gone from his sight.

He then lies on the ground as he siliently sobs

"Why Carrie? Why? I was only trying to protect you"

* * *

Meanwhile Manny and Rosy are searching for the others.

"Can you see Uncle Diego or Toby?" Manny asked.

"No Uncle Manny" Rosy replied as she was on top of Manny's back.

Suddenly Rosy spotted Diego and Toby looking for them.

"I see them! Uncle Diego! Toby!" Rosy called out.

Diego and Toby then spotted Manny and Rosy as they rushed up to them.

"Guys! You're OK" Toby happily said.

"Are you guys OK?" Diego asked.

"Yeah we're fine!" Manny replied.

"Well...I just...miss daddy and mummy" Rosy sadly replied.

"I know how you feel kid, I miss Elisa too" Toby sadly replied.

"Everything will be OK" Manny assured as he puts Rosy down for her to hug Toby.

"I just can't believe Daddy and Granny are gone" Rosy sadly replied.

"Not yet I'm not"

The others turn to see Sid, Granny and Elisa near them.

"Sid? Granny? Elisa?" Diego gasped.

"You're all alive" Manny happily replied.

"Of course I'm OK, I was going on a roller coaster ride" Granny scoffed

"Yep! We're still kicking" Elisa replied.

"DADDY!" Rosy happily screamed as she runs to her father and embrace him.

"ELISA" Toby happily cried as he pounds on Elisa and holds her.

"Toby! My puppy! You're safe" Elisa happily cried as she nuzzles him.

"It's OK sweetie! Daddy's here!" Sid comforted.

"Oh Elisa! I missed you! I was so scared I lost you! I love you so much" Toby cried.

"I love you my puppy wuppy" Elisa cried as well.

Soon the two wolves connected their muzzles together into a kiss.

"Young love" Diego chuckled.

"Yeah" Manny also chuckled.

"Can I puke on you two?" Granny asked.

"No" Both Manny and Diego replied.

"Sissies" Granny grumbled.

"I'm just glad we're back together...but we still need to get Carrie back" said Sid.

"I know and If I see James again, I'm gonna make that jerk pay" Manny replied.

"I'll be cheering for you Uncle Manny" Rosy happily replied.

"Rosy...You're friends with Uncle Manny now" Sid happily gasps as he was surprised and happy to see his daughter is getting along with Uncle Manny.

"Yep, We had a talk last night and then he saved me from those awful wolves" Rosy replied.

"Did you?" Sid asked Manny.

"Yep" Manny nodded.

"Thank you for protecting her Manny! You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had" Sid thanked as he happily holds his daughter close to him.

"No worries" said Manny.

"And Elisa, I'm not afraid of the fact that Victor is my father anymore but I am not like him and I'll never in my whole life will be like him! And it's all because of my dad who helped me with my fear" said Toby as he smiles at his adopted father.

"I'm very happy to hear that sweetie" Elisa replied as she kisses Toby.

"Well now the only thing we had to do now, Is find Carrie and stop Carlotta" said Manny.

"Right" The others replied.

"OK! Lead the way Elisa" said Manny.

"Right! Come on" said Elisa as the group once again follows Elisa but little did they know that Carrie was getting closer to them.

Meanwhile James got up from the ground and furiously grabs the spear as he growls

"I will make sure you stay with me sister!"

* * *

**Looks like James is going mad!**

**The group are ****unaware that they're ****about to be reunited with Carrie!**

**But what happens when James catches them?**

**Will Carrie, Sid or any of the group stop him this time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	41. The Herd Confronts James

**Chapter 40: The Herd Confronts James**

* * *

As the group was getting close to the Cave Of Darkness, Carrie was sadly walking on her way home with Fred and Ted hovering above her.

"Can you see her herd?" Ted asked Fred.

"No! You?" Fred asked Ted.

"Nah" Ted replied.

"Hey Carrie! You OK down there" Fred asked Carrie.

Carrie didn't replied but she just kept walking and sobbing softly.

"Poor dear, We should have never took Carrie away from Sid" Fred said as he felt guilty.

"Yeah...She had a great family...Now because of us, Her husband is gone" Ted sadly said.

"It's not your fault" Carrie softly said.

Fred and Ted look at her as they flew down on her a bit.

"What?" Both Fred and Ted asked.

"I know you guys are innocent and I know you guys didn't wanna do this and you prove to me that you're nice by rescuing me" Carrie replied.

As they continuing their path to home, The group was unknowingly getting close to Carrie.

"OK guys! We're almost to the Cave of Darkness!" Elisa announced.

"You hear that sweetie? We're almost close to getting mummy back" Sid happily said to Rosy who was holding one of Manny's tusks.

"YAAAY!" Rosy cheered as the others chuckled.

"You, my dear, are amazing! We would have never made it without you" Toby happily said to Elisa.

"Aww! Thanks puppy" Elisa replied and kissed Toby on the cheek.

"I told you they would fall in love Manny" Sid chuckled as he pokes Manny's trunk.

Manny just sternly hits Sid on the back of the head with his trunk when suddenly Rosy slapped Manny's trunk and furiously exclaimed.

"No! Bad Uncle Manny! Bad Uncle Manny! No hitting my daddy! That's a bad Uncle Manny!"

The others looked at Rosy surprisingly as they chuckled except for Manny who looked a bit nervously at Rosy and muttered

"OK...Sorry Sid"

"Thanks Rosy" Sid thanked.

"No problem daddy" Rosy winked.

"That looks like fun, Let me give it a try" said Granny as she whacks Manny with her walking stick.

"Ow, Hey!" Manny exclaimed at the old sloth.

"What?" Granny cracked at the bull.

"You didn't had to hit me" Manny sternly replied.

"Oh boo hoo, Quit being a baby" Granny grumbled.

As they were about to continued, they bumped into two vultures, it was Fred and Ted.

"You two? What are you doing here?" Elisa growled.

"Elisa! Please hear us out! Yes we did take Carrie and...her kid and granny over there from you guys but we got Carrie back" Fred replied.

"I don't believe you" Toby replied.

"It's true" Ted said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you two apart right now?" Diego growled.

"Diego! Stop!"

The others looked up and gasp to see Carrie walking towards them.

"C-Carrie?" Diego stuttered.

"They're my friends now...They saved me Diego" said Carrie as she smiles at the sabre.

"Thank god you're OK" Diego replied as he smile at Carrie.

"It's good to see you too" Carrie replied.

"MUMMY!" Rosy happily cries and runs up to her mother.

Carrie sees Rosy and happily embraces her.

"Rosy! My sweet little girl! You're safe!" Carrie happily cried and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"I missed you so much mummy" Rosy happily sobbed as she nuzzles her mother's shoulder.

"I missed you too my baby" Carrie happily sobs as she holds Rosy close.

"Hey kid" Granny greeted.

"Granny! You're alive too" Carrie cheered as she hugs the old sloth.

"Hey Carrie, Is it lunch time yet?" Granny asked

"No Granny" Rosy replied.

"Ah nuts...Where's me mango?" Granny cracked.

Sid happily steps forward and happily cried "Carrie! You're OK!"

When Carrie saw Sid, Her eyes were widened and her mouth was opened as she then realised Sid was alive.

"S-Sid? Is that you? Is it really you?" Carrie happily gasped.

"Yeah" Sid happily replied.

Sid and Carrie looked at each other for a moment until they run up to each other and happily hugged each other as Carrie was happily crying and Sid was calming her down.

"It's OK sweetie! I'm here! You're safe! You're back with me now" Sid happily sobbed.

"Sid! I missed you so much! I was so worried about you and the others" Carrie happily cries as she holds Sid tightly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" Sid sobbed as he gently cups Carrie's face.

"I'm so glad you're OK Sid. I love you so much" Sid happily sobbed.

"I love you too Sid...so very much" Carrie happily sobbed.

The two sloths then happily yet tearfully kissed for the first time ever since Carrie was separated from the herd.

As they kissed, Elisa happily sniffed as Toby puts his arm around her.

"We did it" said Diego as he smiles at his son.

"Yeah we sure did" Toby replied as he puts his other arm around Diego.

"I'm so happy mummy and daddy are back together again" Rosy happily cried as she hugs Manny's trunk.

"Me too Rosy, Me too" Manny chuckled as he hugs Rosy with his trunk.

As Sid and Carrie parted their kiss, Carrie then asked.

"How did you survived? The wolves said you were dead"

"What do you mean?" Sid asked in confusion.

"We can explain that" said Fred as the two flew to Sid.

"You see, One of Carlotta's wolves, Nathaniel, saw you guys fighting James and he saw you and Elisa went over the cliff" said Ted.

"To which, I'm very glad to see that you guys survived the fall" Fred added.

"Yeah! What can we say? We were lucky" Elisa giggled.

"Hey if a mammoth sees a mouse, Will it cry like a little girl?" Granny randomly asked.

"Uh...Maybe" The vulture twins replied.

Granny looks at Manny and chuckles deviously as the bull replies

"Don't even think about it"

"Anyway, Carlotta was furious and told us to get Carrie, so she can...well...anyway, We didn't want to do it so we made our choice to redeem ourselves and save Carrie and decided to take her home where she belongs" Ted continued.

"I don't know guys, What if it's a trap?" Manny asked.

"Manny, they were with me the entire time, They're not evil" said Carrie.

"She's right Manny, Even though they did try to take me, I know they're not evil, I seen how they act around Carlotta and Carlos. They're scared of them" said Elisa.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked Elisa.

"Honey, Meet the wolf who lead us to you" Sid happily replied.

"This is Elisa" Toby introduced.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Elisa" Carrie greeted.

"Nice to finally meet you Carrie" Elisa also greeted.

"She helped us on our journey to get to you" said Diego.

"So what did I miss?" Carrie asked.

"Long story but we'll tell you later, right now, we gotta go" said Manny.

"Not so fast"

The group turned to see James furiously pointing the spear at them.

"YOU!" Toby furiously exclaimed as he was about to lunge at him.

Suddenly Diego and Elisa hold him down.

"No Toby!" Diego exclaimed.

"But he-" Toby angrily started.

"I know sweetie but not like this please" Elisa begged.

Toby then slowly calmed down but still kept his glare at the orange sloth.

"Daddy" Rosy whimpered as he holds his father close to her.

"Stay close guys" Manny said as he furiously looks at James while standing near the sloths.

"Hey look it's the handsome-!" Granny happily said

"NOT NOW GRANNY" The herd exclaimed together.

"...You guys are idiots" Granny grumbled.

"What are you doing here James?" Carrie demanded.

"Carrie, Get away from these predators! Now!" James demanded.

"No!" Carrie refused.

"Do as I say Carrie! Right now!" James furiously exclaimed.

"No James! I will not obey you anymore" Carrie shouted.

"Don't argue with me Carrie! I'm taking you home right now" James shouted back.

"I am home! This is my family and I love them like they love me" Carrie angrily replied.

"You can't be serious!" James gasped.

"I am serious James. This is my family now and forever" Carrie replied.

"Why would you live with a bunch of blood thirsty animals?" James demanded.

"My friends including my Sid, are not dangerous animals! It is you who has become dangerous" Carrie snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" James snapped back.

"You abandoned me all these years ago when mum and dad died, You then tried to separated me from the herd just before and then I learned you tried to kill Sid and Toby" Carrie angrily exclaimed.

"Because Toby is the son of that monster of Victor and does not deserve to live" James growled at Toby.

"What?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Shut up! Don't you even dare speak that way about my son! He deserves to be here more than you do" Diego hissed as he stands in front of Toby.

"What does James mean?" Carrie asked Toby.

"We'll discuss this later" Toby replied.

"You can't do this to me Carrie! After I've done for you" James furiously spatted.

"All you ever did was order me around and kept me away from everyone! You never let me have fun or even speak to people that is when Mum and Dad told you not to anymore" Carrie angrily replied.

"Carrie! I will not be rejected! Get over here RIGHT-NOW!" James roared.

"No!" Manny snapped as he grabs James spear and broke it in half.

"You stay back mammoth" James hissed.

"You listen here James! Carrie is happy with us and she is part of our family! You don't owe her anymore! You betrayed her long ago! She will never return to you...EVER" Manny furiously replied to James.

"You butt out you fat pig!" James spatted.

"Shut up James! Manny's right! I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore! Stay away from me James and get out of my life!" Carrie angrily replied.

James looked at her sister as he felt betrayed and rejected by her even though it was his fault that he abandon Carrie over his mad lust for revenge against Victor and his wolves and for trying to destroy Sid and Toby.

He felt tears flowing his eyes yet he was so furiously, he screamed at Sid.

"This is all your fault! You made her turn against me!"

"Wrong! You've done that yourself James!" Diego angrily growled.

"I will not let you freaks take my sister from me!" James tearfully yet angrily cried.

"Your madness and lust for revenge have already done that" Carrie softly yet sternly replied.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" Sid asked his wife in concern.

"Yeah...Let's go" said Carrie.

As the group leaves, James furiously tries to grab Carrie but she then hits him in the stomach and soon James falls to the ground again.

The group then left James behind as James screamed.

"COME BACK! I NEED YOU CARRIE! COME BACK! CARRIE!"

But Carrie did not listen to James, she kept walking with his husband and the rest of the family as she holds onto her husband's arm closely to her.

"Everything will be OK Carrie" Sid soothed.

"I know" Carrie softly replied.

"Mummy?" Rosy replied as she was sitting on one of Manny's tusks.

"Yeah sweetie?" Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry about you and your brother" Rosy apologised.

"It's OK sweetie" Carrie softly replied as she smiles at her.

* * *

**Carrie has reunited with Sid, Rosy and the herd!**

**And they defeated James!**

**But will he change his ways now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out?**


	42. The Day It All Began

**Chapter 41: The Day It All Began**

* * *

Meanwhile James was furiously hitting every tree with his fists as he was so angry and upset that Carrie rejected him.

"Why? Why did you betray me Carrie? I was only trying to help you!" James screamed.

Soon he sinks to the ground as he was sobbing.

"All I want is for Carrie to be safe...All I want is for my sister to be OK...And I failed her..." James cried.

Soon he remembers the day he and Carrie parted ways from each other when their parents died

* * *

_James and Carrie were walking back home to the village as James was holding Carrie's paw._

"_James, I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't have to hold my paw" said Carrie._

"_I just want you to be safe, I just want you to be OK and not get hurt" James replied._

"_Yes big brother" Carrie nodded._

_Soon they reached to the berry bushes as James then said_

"_There you go Carrie, You can start picking the berries for us" _

"_OK" Carrie replied ._

_She then started picking the berries up for her family when suddenly they heard a scream as the two sloths went to the where was coming from._

_They saw their parents with three wolves and they were Carlotta, Nathanial and of course, Victor._

"_W-Who is that monster?" Carrie whimpered._

"_I don't know" James whispered._

_Carrie's father growls at the alpha wolf as he snapped_

"_Who are you?! Why are you here?!"_

_Victor evilly grins at the male sloth as he deviously replied._

"_I am Victor, the alpha wolf...and you are at your doom"_

"_What do you want from us?" Carrie's mother stuttered._

"_We're here for your little princess" Carlotta evilly giggled._

"_Carrie, Go to that tree, Now" James replied._

_Carrie nodded as she frightfully heads to the tree and hides behind it._

"_Why are you after Carrie? What has she done to you?" Carrie's father bellowed._

"_Let's just say Leo doesn't surrender that easy" Victor replied._

"_That cowardly traitor" Carrie's dad growled._

"_Please don't hurt our Carrie" Carrie's mother begged._

"_Oh we're not gonna hurt her...It's you guys we're to dispose" Nathanial laughed evilly._

"_No!" James growled as he clutches his fists._

"_Now...Who shall die first?" Victor evilly chuckled as he dangerously walks toward the sloths._

"_IT WILL BE YOU!" Carrie's father screamed as he tackle Victor down._

"_No Harold" Carrie's mother cried._

"_Maria! Go!" Harold shouted._

"_I love you!" Maria cried as she runs off._

"_AFTER HER!" Victor bellowed._

_Soon James and Carrie runs up to their mother as she shouted_

"_Go! Run!" _

"_Come on mother, We must go!" James bellowed._

"_No! Go without me, I must save your father" Maria replied._

"_No mother! You'll be killed!" James shouted._

"_Son, Your father and I love you both so much! So please, Protect your sister, Keep her safe! Promise us! Please" Maria begged._

"_I...I promise mother" James cracked up in tears as he and Carrie hugs their mother._

"_Now go! GO!" Maria shouted._

"_No mama, I'm not leaving you" Carrie refused._

"_We must go Carrie, Now!" James sobbed as he lifts Carrie up and runs off with her._

"_NO! MOTHER! FATHER!" Carrie screamed._

_Soon James took Carrie to a secret cave as he puts down his tearful sister._

"_Carrie...I'm so sorry...But I had to do it for mum and dad" James sniffed._

"_Do...Do you think they're alive?" Carrie sobbed._

"_I...I don't know...I'm going back there and I'm getting mum and dad out of there" said James._

"_B-But you'll be killed" Carrie whimpered._

"_I had to save them Carrie" James replied._

"_Please...Don't leave me all alone" Carrie begged as she hugs her only brother._

_James looks back at his little sister and holds her as he whispers_

"_I want you to promise me something..." _

"_What is it?" Carrie sobbed._

"_If I don't come back, I want you to stay in the village and let Stan look after you" James replied._

"_James...I-!" Carrie sniffed._

"_Please Carrie, Promise me you will do this! Promise me now!" James replied._

"_I...I promise" Carrie tearfully replied._

"_I love you little sister" James softly said as he hugs her._

"_I love you too big brother" Carrie cried as she returns the hug._

_Soon James went out of the cave, leaving Carrie all alone as he heads back to where their parents were._

_But by the time he got there...it was too late...James saw the bodies of his parents as they were covered in blood and limbs were torn apart from them._

"_No...No...Oh god! Noooo!" James screamed as he sinks to the ground on his knees._

_Suddenly Matt the purple sloth saw James and runs to them._

"_James, I heard screaming are you...Oh my god..." Matt gasped in horror._

"_M-Matt...They're gone...They're dead..." James angrily sobbed._

"_What happened mate?! Who did this to them?!" Matt asked._

"_It was that monstrous wolf who Leo told them to destroy my parents" James angrily cried._

"_Leo?!...That monster!" Matt angrily growled._

"_FIND THE BOY! DESTROY HIM!"_

_The two sloths look ahead to see that there was no one above the small hill but James knew it was Victor and the other as he grabs a sharp rock and growls_

"_You're gonna pay you monstrous mutt"_

"_Mate, What are you doing?" Matt asked in alarm._

"_I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna crush them all like a bug" James growled._

"_James, Where's Carrie? Where's your sister?" Matt asked._

_James ignores him and was about to charge when Matt stopped him as he holds him._

"_JAMES! Where is your sister?" Matt exclaimed._

"_She...She's safe in the secret cave" James replied._

"_Go to her! Protect her!" Matt ordered._

"_I will as soon as I destroy those monsters" James growled._

"_Forgive me buddy" Matt apologised._

_James turns back as Matt punches James hard that it knocked him out cold._

_When James woke up, it was night time and he looks around to see that he was in a small cave as he looks around to see if Carrie is around but soon realizes that he was all alone._

"_W-What happened?" James groaned as he rubs his head._

_Suddenly he remembers his best mate Matt as he runs out of the cave and looks around for his best buddy until he spots him, lying down in a pool of blood all over the snow._

"_Noooo!" James cried as he runs up to his injured friend._

_Matt slowly opens his eyes as he sees James holding him._

"_A...Are you OK James?" Matt weakly asked._

"_Never mind me! What the heck did you do?!" James cried._

"_Those wolves were after you but they never saw you before...So I went there and tricked them into thinking I was you" Matt replied._

"_W-What?! Why?!" James asked in horror._

"_Because...You're my best friend and I didn't want you to be hurt...and besides...your sister needs you mate...You're all she has now..." Matt weakly replied._

"_You're gonna be OK mate, Hang in there buddy" James cracked in tears._

_But it was too late, Matt slowly dies in James's arms as the orange sloth sobs sliently as he then screams_

"_Nooooooooooooooo!" _

_James punches the blooded snow on the ground as his mind fills with sadness and rage as all he could think of is nothing but revenge on Victor and the others._

_Suddenly he heard Carrie crying out for him as he hides behind one of the trees and sadly sees Carrie weeping near her parent's bodies._

_He wanted to go to her and be there for her...But all he wants now is revenge on Victor and the others._

"_I can't let Carrie know I'm alive...otherwise she'll be danger...I can't risk my sister dying too...I'm sorry little sister...I love you...But right now...I must destroy those monsters" James said to himself._

_He sees the wolf tracks and runs after the wolves into the deepest and darkest parts of the woods._

* * *

James then opens his eyes and sees that he was still all alone in the woods as he sobs

"Carrie...my little sister...Please forgive me..."

* * *

**Poor James...**

**All he ever wanted is to protect his little sister**

**But because of Victor, **

**His mind and feelings have being used against Carrie and the herd**

**Will James redeem himself and finally opens his eyes to see that Carrie is with a good family?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	43. Exposing The Evil Plan

**Chapter 42: Exposing The Evil Plan**

* * *

Meanwhile at night time, the group was explaining to Carrie about the journey that they went through to find her.

"So let me get this straight, you're Victor's son" Carrie said to Toby.

"Yeah but I'm not like him" said Toby.

"I know that Toby, I've known you for six years and I'm glad to say that you're a good guy" said Carrie.

"Thanks Carrie" Toby thanked.

"And you, You lead them to me and you're..." Carrie said to Elisa.

"I'm Toby's girlfriend and he is my cute puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled.

"Yeah I know" Toby chuckled as he shook his head.

"And Toby was scared because of what we might have thought of him and what he thought he could be?" Carrie asked Diego.

"Yeah...But we talk about it and now my son is feeling OK" Diego smiled as he wraps an arm around Toby.

"Yeah, you're the greatest dad in the world dad" Toby replied as he puts an arm around Diego as well.

"No worries little buddy" Diego chuckled as he ruffed Toby's hair as the others chuckled.

"And Rosy, You were afraid of your Uncle Manny because of what some silly kids told you about him?" Carrie asked her daughter.

"Yeah...But then I learn it was all a lie when Uncle Manny saved me and told me he cares for me like every one of us" Rosy replied as she smiles at her uncle.

"Manny, Thank you for saving my daughter" Carrie thanked.

"No worries" said Manny.

"And you, you are the bravest sloth I've ever met! You protected our daughter, Granny and never gave up looking for me" Carrie happily said as she hugs Sid.

"Of course I would look for you Carrie! I love you so much and I would die without you" Sid smiled at Carrie.

"Oh Sid" Carrie gleefully exclaimed as she gave Sid a kiss.

"Stop kissing, I'm seriously, I'm this close to puking" Granny groaned

Suddenly the group sees a eagle flying towards them.

"Hey! It's Phoenix!" Sid called out.

"Phoenix the eagle?" Carrie asked as Phoenix lands near Fred and Ted.

"That's right!" Phoenix replied.

"He's a friend of Dodgers" said Diego.

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Yes and you must be Carrie" said Phoenix.

"Yeah" Carrie nodded.

"I see you guys found her! I guess everything is OK" said Phoenix.

"Yeah, Everyone is fine and happy! Everything is OK" said Sid as he looks around at his happy family.

"If anyone needs to be thank, It's Fred and Ted, Without them, I wouldn't be here with my family again" Carrie happily said.

"You know what Fred, We did the right thing!" Ted replied.

"Yeah...Wait! What about Carlotta and the wolves?" Fred asked.

"Why do you mean?" Ted asked.

"Carlotta at the village" Fred replied.

Ted gasped and remembers what Carlotta is planning.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"We almost forgot...Carlotta is planning to overthrow your friend's village and destroy everyone in it as part of her revenge" Ted warned.

"WHAT?" The other gasped in alarmed.

"That stupid wolf does not give up that easy" Diego angrily replied.

"What are we gonna do? Our family is in danger...Ellie, Peaches" Manny worryingly asked.

"Dodger, Niamh" Carrie replied.

"And the twins, Ash and Freddy" Elisa asked.

"It's Crash and Eddie" Toby corrected her.

"Oh! Oops" Elisa replied in embarrassment.

"And Precious!" Granny whimpered.

"Why worry about Precious? He lives in the ocean remember?" Sid replied.

"Oh...I see, Well you guys are screwed" Granny shrugged.

"What?" Sid asked in alarmed.

"Granny" Carrie sternly remarked at the old sloth.

"Ah chill out ya overreacting morons, I was joking" Granny laughed.

"Not funny Grandma" Rosy replied.

"It's funny to me" Granny laughed.

"Don't worry guys, We'll warn Dodger and the others and they'll block the enterance to the village" said Phoenix.

"We?" Carrie asked.

"Yes! Me and these two" Phoenix said as he looks at Fred and Ted.

"You want us to come with you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! You guys have proven to us that you're OK and I have no doubt that King Dodger wants someone like you guys to help him" Phoenix.

The twin vultures looked amazed as Ted gasped

"You want us to help King Dodger?"

"Yep and to make you two his loyal partners like me" Phoenix replied.

Fred and Ted looked at each other for a moment until they cheered loudly

"WOOOOOOO-HOOO! YAAAAY!"

The other laughed as Phoenix chuckled

"OK you two, let's go" said Phoenix.

"Good luck on getting back home guys" said Ted.

"Yeah, be careful" said Fred.

Soon Phoenix and the twin vultures flew off to warn Dodger and the others about Carlotta's plan.

* * *

**The group now knows Carlotta's plan thanks to their new friends, Fred and Ted!**

**Now Phoenix along with the twins vulture are off to warn Dodger and the others.**

**But how can the group get back home in time to save their family?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	44. Returning Home

**Chapter 43: Returning Home**

* * *

"But how are we gonna get back home in time?" Toby asked.

"Wait...I remember this place" Carrie announced.

"You do?" Sid asked.

"Yeah! My family came here years ago and they told me that..." Carrie started but she stopped as she suddenly remembers something that can help her and the others.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" Rosy asked.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Carrie cried out as she runs off.

"Carrie! Wait up!" Sid called out as he and Rosy follows her.

"What is she talking about?" Manny asked.

"Well, Only on way to find out" Diego replied as he and the others follow Carrie as well.

Soon they saw Carrie standing near a big wide river.

"What's this place Carrie?" Sid asked.

"You see that mountain over there?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" The others replied.

"On the other side of that village is where the village is" Carrie proudly announced.

"You mean that's the village where Ellie and the others are?" Toby asked.

"Yep!" Carrie replied.

"Hang on Elisa! Why didn't you take us through there in the first place?! We would have rescued Carrie days ago!" Manny sternly replied to Elisa.

"Well excuse me hothead but I didn't know that was a shortcut" Elisa angrily argued.

"Don't blame her Manny, It was a secret shortcut that my family knew" Carrie angrily replied as she crosses her arms.

"Eh...Duh!" Granny sarcastically replied to Manny.

"Is Manny always an idiot?" Elisa asked Toby.

"Literally" Toby softly replied to Elisa as Manny looked grumpy at them.

"So how are we gonna get to the other side?" Diego asked.

"Well we got two log boats that may still be here, Wait a minute" Carrie replied as she walks off to one of the banks.

So she cheered "Yes they're still here"

The others walk up to Carrie as they can see two log boats floating in the water.

"This is how my family got to the other side" Carrie replied.

"Wait a minute! I can't fit in that" Manny objected.

"Sorry Manny but unfortunately, You're gonna have to swim" Carrie nervously replied.

"What? No way!" Manny refused.

"Hey! It's that or you can walk all the way home and that takes a week! Your choice" Toby replied.

"I mean Come on Manny! We had to save the others from Carlotta before it's too late" said Sid.

Manny looks at the other until he sighed "Fine"

"Look on the bright side Manny, It'll good for your health" Carrie smiled as she pats Manny's belly.

Manny just gave her sternly look as he grumbles

"I'm not fat"

"Says you" Elisa snickered as she and Toby chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better Uncle Manny, I can give you company" Rosy kindly offered.

"OK then, Thanks Rosy" Manny thanked as he gently places Rosy on top of his head.

"Have fun Rosy" Carrie replied and walks with Sid to the log boats.

Diego, Toby and Elisa got on the first one while Sid, Granny and Carrie got on the next one.

Soon they were off to get to the other side as they each paddle on the boat while Manny starts swimming in the water with Rosy still dry on top of his head.

"How long before we get to the other side?" Manny called out as he continues swimming.

"We'll be on the other side in ten minutes" said Carrie.

"Great" Manny mumbled.

"Don't worry Uncle Manny, You're doing great" Rosy replied as she smiles at her uncle.

Ten minutes later, The others finally reached the other side and saw that they're were halfway to the Sanctuary and half way to the village.

"We're home" Rosy cheered.

"Sweet! I'm gonna eat a pineapple!" Granny cheered.

She grabs a rock and eats it as she swallows it then reacts disgustly as she grunted

"Eeeewww! It tastes like spinach!"

Soon they saw Phoenix, Fred and Ted coming towards them.

"Hey guys! You made it" said Fred.

"That was quick!" said Ted.

"Real quick! How did you guys get here?" Phoenix asked.

"We used a secret shortcut that me and my family used to take" said Carrie.

"Really? Sweet" said Fred.

"But unfortunately we saw Carlotta and her army of twenty wolves are heading this way" Phoenix added.

"How long before Carlotta reaches the village?" Elisa asked.

"They're likely to be here in the morning" Phoenix replied.

"Oh no!" Carrie gasped.

"Then let's waste no time! We gotta keep moving" said Diego as he and the others hurried off to the village.

"You know I keep wondering, What happened to our big brother Carlos?" Ted asked.

"I'll search for him, You two follow them" Phoenix replied and soon he flew off through the shortcut to find Carlos.

Soon the twin vultures flew off with the group as Carrie asked.

"Where's Phoenix going?"

"Going to find our brother Carlos" Fred replied.

"But wasn't he the guy that order you two to kidnapped Carrie and Rosy?" Sid asked.

"And who is also Carlotta's sidekick?" Elisa added.

"Well...yeah but he's our brother...I'm sure he didn't want to be like Carlotta as well" Fred replied.

"We'll talk about this later, Right now, We're almost there" said Manny.

Back at the village, Ellie was standing near the entrance, waiting for Manny and the others to return as Peaches and Louis walks up to her.

"Mum? Are you OK?" Peaches asked.

"I miss your father Peaches and I'm so worried about him and the others" Ellie worryingly replied.

"Me too Mum! I just hope that Uncle Sid finds Aunt Carrie" Peaches replied.

"I hope so too" Louis nodded.

Just then Dodger, Niamh with baby Marcus in her arms with Crash and Eddie next to them, walks up to them.

"Are you girls OK?" Dodger asked.

"We just miss the others" Peaches replied.

"I'm sure they'll b-be fine" Niamh nervously replied.

Soon Shira comes up to them as Ellie looks at her and asked

"Are you OK?"

"I feel like the cubs will be born anytime soon" said Shira.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice crying "Ellie! Peaches!"

Ellie gasped in surprise as she looks to see Manny coming towards them with the others.

"Manny!" Ellie happily exclaimed.

"Dad!" Peaches also happily exclaimed.

"Sid! Granny!" Dodger happily called out.

"Carrie! Rosy!" Niamh happily cried.

"Diego! Toby!" Shira cheered.

"Elisa" Louis happily cried.

"They got Carrie back!" Crash cried.

"Yeah! They made it!" Eddie cheered.

Soon Manny embraces his wife as Ellie hugs Manny back.

"I miss you so much honey" Manny happily said.

"I miss you too baby" Ellie replied with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Peaches cried as she hugs her father.

"Peaches! My sweet little angel!" Manny happily cried as he hugs her.

"I miss you so much daddy" Peaches happily sobbed.

"I missed you too Peaches" Manny happily sniffed as he embraces his daughter.

"It's great to have you back Mr Manfred" Louis greeted.

"Good to see you too Louis" Manny chuckled as he ruff Louis's hair.

"Diego! Toby! You're back" Crash and Eddie cheered as they run up to them.

"Yeah, Nice to see you too guys" said Diego.

"Yep! We're back and with a new member" Toby replied.

"A new member? Who?" Ellie asked.

"Guys! You remember Elisa right?" Toby replied as he smiles at Elisa.

"Yeah the one who tied up" Crash replied.

"Yeah and called you puppy wuppy" Eddie laughed as Crash laughed with him as well.

Diego then bonks them on the head as Crash and Eddie exclaimed "Ouch!"

"Yeah...Anyway, She's the new member of the herd and she is my new girlfriend" Toby replied as Elisa nuzzles him.

"What?" Ellie and the others except for the group replied surprisingly.

"That's right, I'm his girlfriend and if any of you mess with my puppy, You miss with me" Elisa smirked as she then kissed Toby on the muzzle.

"Well we're happy to have you along the herd Elisa" Ellie happily said.

"And thank you so much for getting Carrie back safe and sound" Dodger thanked.

"Diego!" Shira cried.

"Shira!" Diego cried back as he nuzzles and kisses his wife.

"Are you feeling OK?" Diego asked.

"I'm fine Diego" Shira replied.

"Am I too late?" Diego asked nervously.

"No! Which is lucky for you" Shira joked as the sabres laughed.

"Mum!" Toby happily cheered.

"Toby!" Shira happily cried as she nuzzles her adoptive son and motherly licks his forehead.

"I miss you mum" Toby happily said.

"I miss you too son" Shira happily replied.

"So what happened on the trip guys?" Peaches asked.

"We'll talk about that later but right now, we got a big problem" Manny replied.

"What do you mean?" Dodger asked.

"We just learned that Carlotta is coming to this village with her army of wolves" Manny replied.

"What?" Dodger and Niamh gasped in alarmed.

"She's on her way now. They'll be here by morning" said Diego.

"Oh no" Peaches gasped in alarm.

"Then let's waste no time! Niamh, Take the herd and the woman and children to the throne room now!" Dodger said to Niamh.

"Yes sweetie" said Niamh as she with her baby in her arms gathering all the female and children sloths to the throne room.

"Men! Close the entrance with the wooden door" Dodger ordered.

"But sir! It may not be ready" One of the male sloths called out.

"It's ready mate! Now get it up now!" said Dodger.

"Right away sir!" said the male sloth.

"Stand back guys" said Dodger as the herd then sees the male sloths pulling the ropes to lift up a huge gate door with lots of pieces of wood combined with vines to attached to each piece.

"No wonder the ground feels hard when we come in the village" said Diego.

"Yep! Our secret emergency gate door to keep our enemies out and to protect our village" said Dodger.

"It's cool!" said Rosy.

"It's brilliant" said Carrie.

Soon they saw Phoenix flying towards them and he was looking sad.

"Phoenix?" said Fred.

"What happened?" Ted asked.

"I'm so sorry boys but your big brother is dead" Phoenix sadly said.

The twin vultures gasped in horror as Ted gasped "W-What?"

"H-How?" Fred gasped in horror.

"It was Carlotta..." said Phoenix.

"N-No!" Fred cried as the twin brothers cried over the death of their older brother.

"She's a monster...just like James" Diego growled.

"Who's James?" Ellie asked.

"Carrie's older brother and a bad one to be exact" Manny replied.

"Why?" Peaches asked.

"When we first met him, He told us he abandoned Carrie so he could focus on his revenge on Victor but soon he learned that Carrie became Sid's wife and he was not happy about it" Diego replied.

"What a grouch" Eddie said.

"Anyway, He threaten us that he'll take Carrie away from us but after he learned that Toby was Victor's son" Manny started.

"Wait! What?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"We'll explain later, Anyway, He tried to get rid of Sid, Toby and Elisa but soon Carrie was back with us and she rejected him after realising that he was nothing but a heartless jerk" Manny finished.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Dodger asked.

"What else? Revenge...on me" Sid gulped.

"If he wants to hurt you honey, He'll have to go through me" Carrie comforted.

"Carlos..." Fred sobbed.

"Oh Carlos..." Ted sobbed as well.

Dodger and the others sadly looks at them as Phoenix walks up to them and said

"You two are very brave! I know you didn't this to happen to Carlos but I say that your mother and father are proud of you and they would have wanted you to join Dodger's pack"

"So...You two want to join my pack" said Dodger as he kneels before them.

"Yes" The vulture sobbed.

"They're not evil Dodger, They're good guys like us! They didn't want to join Carlotta, They were forced to" said Phoenix.

"He's right Dodger and they saved me and took me back to Sid and the others" said Carrie.

"Is this true?" Dodger asked the vultures.

"Yes" The vultures sadly nodded.

Dodger looks at them for a moment then he gave them a comforting smile.

"Then you are welcome to join my pack and to serve me! I'm really sorry for your brother and Phoenix is right, You two are the most bravest birds I've ever seen in my life next to Phoenix" Dodger comforts them.

Fred and Ted hugs Dodger as they cried

"Thank you sir, Thank you"

"No worries, Phoenix, Look after them for me please" said Dodger.

"As you wish" Phoenix bowed and soon he took the vultures to safety as he comforts them.

"Alright guys, You better get some rests...Don't worry, We'll keep an eye out and Carlotta will not step one paw in this village! I promise" said Dodger.

"Thanks Dodger" said Carrie.

"And Carrie, It's so good to see you again" Dodger added.

"It's good to see you too Dodger" Carrie happily replied.

Suddenly they heard Shira letting out a loud cry of pain as Diego and Toby goes to her.

"Shira! Are you OK?" Diego asked.

"Mum what's wrong?" Toby asked.

"The...the cubs are coming" Shira panted

* * *

**Oh my god!**

**The cubs are coming!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	45. The Birth Of The Cub

**Chapter 44: The**** Birth Of The Cub****  
**

* * *

"W-What?!" Diego asked in alarm as Shira started trembling and sweating

"T-The cubs are c-coming" Shira panted heavily.

"Guys!" Diego exclaimed.

"What's wrong Diego?" Dodger asked.

"It's mum, She's gonna give birth now" Toby replied.

"What?!" Manny and Sid gasped.

"Ellie!" Carrie cried out.

Ellie then came out of the cave as she goes to the pink sloth.

"What's wrong Carrie?" Ellie asked.

"It's Shira, The cubs are coming" Carrie replied.

"Oh goodness" Ellie gasped in alarmed.

"Aaargh, It hurts" Shira groaned in pain.

"Alright, Diego, Carrie, Come with me" said Ellie as she and the others bring Shira into the labour cave.

Toby watches them leaves as he was worried about his adoptive mother.

"Mum" Toby whispered.

Elisa went up to her boyfriend and nuzzles Toby as she replied

"It's alright Toby, She's going to be OK"

Toby nuzzles back and licks Elisa's forehead.

Dodger looks back at the male sloths and replied.

"Alright guys, back to positions"

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

As time passed, the others wondered if the cubs and Shira are OK until finally Diego came out of the labour cave as the others got up to him.

"Dad? Is mum and the cubs alright?" Toby asked.

Diego smiles as he said "See for yourself son"

Soon he and Diego enters the labour cave as the young wolf can see his adoptive mother with a little baby cub near her.

"Wow!" Toby happily gasped.

"Yep, Say hello to your baby brother Aiu" Diego happily replied.

"Aiu?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, that's the name of the cub" Diego replied.

Aiu was the baby sabre with orange fur and black stripes as he was feeding on the milk from Shira.

"He looks so cute" Ellie tearfully said.

"He looks so much like his dad" Carrie gleefully added.

"Congratulations Dad" said Toby.

"Thank you son" Diego replied as he nuzzles his adoptive son.

Shira then looks up to see Diego and Toby as she said

"Toby, Wanna say hello to your new baby brother?"

"Sure" Toby nodded as he walks to Shira and nuzzles her as he add

"Congratulations mum"

"Thank you son" Shira replied as she nuzzles the young wolf.

Soon Toby looks over to see the baby sabre as he smiles and said

"Welcome to the family Aiu"

"So...Is it true that you are Victor's son?" Shira asked.

Toby looks at her mother then sadly replied

"Yes"

"I see" Shira nodded.

"I bet you're thinking I'm dangerous now" Toby replied.

"No, Never son, I would never think of anything like that about you" said Shira.

"You mean that?" Toby asked.

"Yes son, It doesn't matter what you are, You are still my son and your father and I love you so much" Shira motherly replied.

"Thank you mother, You have no idea how much you two made me feel better about who I am" Toby happily replied.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I am Toby the wolf, A kind, caring, brave and loving soul who loves his family" Toby proudly replied.

"Indeed you are" Diego replied as he hugs his older son.

Soon Diego goes up to his wife and kisses him as he then said

"He is so cute"

"Just like you" Shira giggled as Toby chuckled with her.

"I'm not cute" Diego denied as he blushes.

"You are so Diego-poo!" Shira teased as she, Diego and Toby chuckled.

Soon the herd sees Aiu and smiles warmly at the new member of herd.

"Welcome to the family, My son, My Aiu" Diego warmly replied as he gave Aiu a soft fatherly lick on the forehead.

The young baby sabre mewed a bit as Diego then nuzzles him gently to calm him down and soon the baby sabre fells asleep.

"I'll leave you two alone then" Toby replied as he smiles at his adoptive parents.

"Thanks son" Shira replied.

"I'll check up on you guys later" Diego replied.

Soon Toby goes up to Elisa as the female wolf asked

"How does it feel to have a little brother?"

"To be honest, I kinda feel proud" Toby replied.

Elisa nuzzles him and soon the whole herd left the cave and left the sabres with their new son.

"He's so adorable" Shira happily replied.

"Indeed and one day, he'll be big and strong just like his dad" Diego proudly replied.

"Yeah and afraid of water?" Shira joked.

"Very funny Shira (!)" Diego chuckled.

"You know I was thinking you could have had more than one cub in you" Diego admitted.

"Me too, That was until one of the female sloth doctors told me I only had one cub inside me, She's a very good doctor" Shira replied.

Shira then yawns as Diego said

"Sleep now darling, you need to rest"

"OK" Shira yawned as she soon sleeps with the cub.

"Sleep well my son" Diego whispered as he lies next to Shira and Aiu

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlotta, along with Nathaniel and the rest of the wolves were marching to the village.

"When we get to the village, Destroy everything you see! Leave no one alive! Except for Sid and Carrie! I want that mangy sloth" Carlotta shouted.

"Yes ma'am" The others shouted..

"I will crush them all ma'am and bathed in their blood" Nathanial insanely laughed.

"Indeed you will my dear" Carlotta evilly giggled.

As they marched to the village, Carlotta soon thought to herself

"Soon sweet revenge will be mine! My dear Victor! At last, You will be avenged!"

* * *

**Awww baby Aiu is now born!**

**But soon Carlotta and her army are getting close!**

**Will the herd defeat Carlotta and her army?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**PS: I would like to thank Mad Face Pro C.C for letting me use his OC Aiu for my remake version of the story! Thanks mate!**

**Aiu (C) Mad Face Pro C.C**


	46. Dawn of the Final Battle

**Chapter 45: Dawn of the Final Battle**

* * *

As the guards got into their battle positions on the gate, The herd was resting except for Carrie who was watching the others preparing for the final battle.

Soon Sid walks up to Carrie as he asks

"Is everything OK sweetie?"

"I'm so worry about everyone Sid" said Carrie.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I mean, If Carlotta gets in the village then everyone we know is going to suffer and it's all because of me" Carrie sadly sighed.

"Don't say that Carrie, Carlotta will never get into the village! Dodger said that no one can destroy the wooden gate and Carlotta does not know about it" said Sid.

"I know...But I just wish this nightmare will end! A lot of friends had and still are in danger. Some are killed, Most were injured and it's all because of me" Carrie sobbed.

Sid couldn't bear to see his wife in tears and to blame herself for everything that's happened for the past eight years.

"Carrie...It's not your fault all of this happened! Sure Victor, Leo, Carlotta and even James tried to destroy us but as long as we stay together, We'll be fine" Sid comforted.

"I believe you Sid" Carrie sniffed.

"I promised that I will be with you no matter what happens and I'll still be here till the end...OK?" Sid reassured.

"OK...Thank you Sid...I love you" Carrie happily sobbed.

"I love you too Carrie...always" Sid whispered as he holds his wife close to him.

Toby and Elisa watches the sloths holding each other as the wolves were lying next to each other.

"Toby?" Elisa whispered.

"Hmm?" Toby replied.

"I'm scared" Elisa sadly said.

"Me too...But we gotta remain strong...For Sid and Carrie and for everyone" Toby replied.

"I know...But I don't wanna lose you...I love you so much Toby" Elisa sobbed.

"I will not leave your side Elisa! Not one minute! I promise! Everything will be alright" Toby comforted.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Elisa begged.

"I promise" Toby replied as he affectionately licks Elisa on the forehead.

"We better get some rest" said Elisa.

"OK" said Toby.

"Good night Toby...I love you" Elisa nuzzles Toby.

"I love you too sweetie" Toby replied as he kissed the love of his life.

Soon the whole herd was asleep as the night passes, Carlotta's army got close to the village.

Dawn has passed and today was the day for the final battle.

The sloths in the village were preparing their arrows and crossbows as some of them got the turtle shells for shields.

The female and children sloths are inside the throne room with Ellie, Shira with her baby son, Niamh also with her baby son, Peaches, Granny Rosy and the twins.

Meanwhile Sid, Dodger and the others were standing on top of the front gate area as they waited and prepared to fight Carlotta's army.

"Stay with us Carrie! We will protect you" said Manny.

"OK guys" said Carrie.

Suddenly they saw Carlotta marching with Nathaniel, James and her army of wolves.

"There they are! MEN! POSITIONS!" Dodger commanded.

"SIR YES SIR!" All the male sloths cried as the first half got the arrows prepared and the other half got the shields up.

"Brace yourselves guys, This is gonna be rough" Dodger warned.

"Bring it on" Diego deviously smiles at the army.

Soon the army stopped as Carlotta looks up to see the bridge and was shock to see that they're prepared.

"What?...Impossible!" Carlotta gasped.

"You said they wouldn't know!" Nathaniel growled.

"That's right!" Carlotta growled back.

"Well how did they found out?" Nathaniel yelled.

"From us"

Carlotta and Nathaniel looked up to see Fred and Ted.

"You two! How dare you? First you took Carrie away and now you do this to me?" Carlotta shouted.

"You deserved it Carlotta" Fred growled.

"Yeah! This was for our brother Carlos" Ted growled as well.

"Well dear sister, The table's have turn" Elisa smirked.

"Not yet they're not! Army! ATTACK!" Carlotta screamed.

Soon the wolves charged at the gate as Dodger shouted

"HOLD IT!...HOLD IT!...READY!...FIRE!"

The archery sloths fire their arrows as the wolves suddenly stopped.

"Follow wolves, Hear me!" Toby called.

"Who is that?" One of the wolves asked.

"It's Toby" Another wolf replied.

"Listen guys, This isn't you, You wolves are predators but you do it for hunting and surviving, Not for revenge and killing...Besides would you prefer to waste your life on some stupid revenge that means nothing to you" Toby explained.

The wolves looked at each other as Carlotta hissed

"JUST ATTACK THEM! KILL THEM ALL"

Soon the wolves had made their decision as they all run off

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Carlotta ordered.

"No way! We had enough! Unlike you, We got a life!" said the first wolf.

"Yeah, We're tired of your stupid obsession of two sloths! Let it go! Victor's dead" said the second wolf.

"Yeah! Now if you excuse us, We're going to continuing living our lives vengeful free!" said the third wolf as the rest of the wolves run off.

"Well that was easy!" Toby said.

"WE DID IT!" Carrie cheered.

The whole village cheers at their victory but was suddenly stopped when they heard Carlotta's shriek of laughter.

"FOOLS! THIS ISN'T OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Carlotta shrieked.

"Anthony! Now!" Nathaniel shouted.

"Anthony? Who's Anthony?" Manny asked.

Suddenly Phoenix swoops by and grabs Carrie with his claws and sadly Rosy was in his other claw.

"ROSY! CARRIE!" Sid screamed.

"SID!" Carrie screamed.

"DADDY!" Rosy cried.

"Phoenix? What on earth are you doing?" Dodger shouted.

Soon the eagle went to Carlotta and puts the sloths down to Carlotta.

"Give me my sister" James commanded.

The eagle lets go of Carrie as James seizes his sister and holds her arms tight as Carrie struggles to free herself.

"Phoenix...Why?" Dodger gasped.

Because I'm not Phoenix...I'm Anthony" said Anthony.

"What did you do to Phoenix?" Dodger angrily demanded.

"Well...He did taste like chicken!" Carlotta evilly laughed.

The others gasped as they realise that Phoenix the eagle was gone years ago like Matt the purple sloth.

"You monster!" Diego growled.

"And you, You tricked me!" Dodger shouted at Anthony.

"You did well Anthony" said Nathaniel.

"Thank you" Anthony said.

"Though it would have been nice if you told me they were planning this!" Carlotta growled.

"I was going to but I was stopped by those stupid animals!" Anthony growled.

Little did the others know, James was watching them from the other side.

Sid couldn't bear to watch anymore as he runs down to the gate and shouts "Open the gate!"

"But Sid-" Manny called out.

"Do it now!" Dodger commanded as one of the sloths lower the gate.

"Nathaniel! Finish that sloth off! Anthony! Let's move!" Carlotta ordered.

Soon Anthony grabs Carrie's arm with his claw as he flew off with Carlotta.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed.

"Daddy!" Rosy cried.

"Carrie! Rosy! No!" Sid screamed.

"What?" James gasped as he watches Sid grabbing Carrie and Rosy as he tries to get them off of Anthony.

"LET THEM GO!" Sid cried.

Soon Nathanial slashes Sid off as Anthony flies away with the two sloths.

James was in shock as his senses was finally coming to him about Sid and everything he was against.

"He was trying to save Carrie and his daughter...He and Carrie was right! About everything! What have I done? What have I become?" James thought to himself

Suddenly he heard Sid screaming in pain as Nathaniel slashes him away to the ground.

"SID" The group cried in horror.

Sid tries to get up but was stopped by Nathaniel as the wolf grabbed his throat and raises his claws up.

"So long Sid the sloth" Nathaniel growled.

"Leave him alone!" James roared as he tackles Nathaniel down to the ground.

"J-James?" Sid gasped as he was surprised to see James defending him.

"You hurt my sister's husband, you mess with me" James growled.

"James" Sid happily gasped as he was so happy to see that James is defending him.

Nathaniel just growled and runs off but then turns back and snarls

"If you want Carrie or that little brat back with you again, Then meet us at Forbidden Rock where our final battle will be at! And you two must go alone or Carrie and Rosy are dead...And bring those two stupid mutts of yours, Carlotta has plans for them too"

And with that, He ran off into the snowy mist as James and Sid stand on their guard.

Soon James turns back and asked

"Are you OK Sid?"

"Yeah I am now...Thanks to you" said Sid.

"Sid...You were right...I was too stupid to realise that Carrie was happy with you, It's my fault Carrie and my niece are now in danger. But I swear I will help you and I will let Carrie stay with you...OK...Brother?" James assured as he kindly takes his paw off for Sid.

Sid smiles at James and shook his paw as he replied.

"Ok...Brother"

"Come on, We gotta find a way to save Carrie and Rosy and we must do it fast or it'll be too late" said James as he and Sid goes into the village where the others are waiting.

* * *

**It seems James has finally come to his senses and accept Sid as his own brother!**

**Sid may seem to forgive him, The question is: Will the others forgive him?**

**And it seems that Phoenix is gone and Anthony was onlying being him in disguise for Carlotta!**

**Now Sid, James, Elisa and Toby must go to Forbidden Rock alone, In order to save Carrie and Rosy!**

**Will they defeat Carlotta and her sidekicks once and for all?**

**Will Carrie and Rosy be saved?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	47. Returning To Forbidden Rock

**Chapter 46: Returning To Forbidden Rock**

* * *

Meanwhile at Forbidden Rock, Carlotta was on top of the mountain as Rosy and Carrie were trapped by Anthony.

"Let us go!" Carrie demanded.

"Shut up!" Carlotta hissed.

"Mummy I'm scared" Rosy sobbed.

"It's gonna be OK sweetie" Carrie soothed his daughter.

"Yes, Comfort your little whiny brat before she dies" Carlotta mocked.

"You shut up!" Carrie growled.

Nathanial then returns to the others as Carlotta looks at the beaten wolf and hissed

"Well...What happened?"

"That idiot James is helping the herd" Nathanial replied.

"WHAT?!" Carlotta roared.

"My brother...he must have finally come to his senses" Carrie whispered.

"That fool...No matter he will die like the rest of those fools" Carlotta growled.

"We defeated you idiots before, We can do it again!" Carrie snapped.

"Not this time Carrietta" Carlotta evilly giggled.

She then turns to Anthony and growls

"Take the brat away as we planned"

"Yes madam" Anthony replied.

The eagle lets Carrie go and flies off with Rosy.

"No! Rosy! No!" Carrie frightfully exclaimed.

"Mummy!" Rosy cried as Anthony flew away with her.

"No!" Carrie screamed as she tries to run but was stopped by Nathanial.

Carrie turns back to the wicked wolf as she angrily demands

"Where is he taking my daughter?!"

"Oh she'll be fine...for now...Don't you worry...She's in good company" Carlotta evilly giggled again.

"What should we do with her?" Nathanial asked as he points to the pink sloth.

"Tie her up!" Carlotta growled.

Nathnial obeyed and ties Carrie up with the vine on the ground,

"Alright, Now what?" Nathanial asked once more.

"Go to where you were told to be at...And don't let those fools get up here alive" Carlotta angrily replied.

"Yes madam" Nathanial replied as he heads down to the bottom of the rocky stairs of the mountain.

"You won't win" Carrie angrily snapped.

"Oh yes I will!...Soon you will regret the day you ever mess with my beloved Victor" Carlotta evilly giggled.

* * *

Back at the Sloth Village, Dodger commanded the male sloths to open the bridge as James and Sid enter the village, Elisa and Toby growled at James as he knew that they don't trust him.

"Hey look! It's the sexy sloth" Granny happily said.

"Sorry Granny but I'm not for you" James refused.

"Oh look it's the grumpy sloth, He's so grumpy like a pig even this pig here" Granny cracked as she points her walking stick at Manny.

"Hey!" Manny exclaimed as he was offended by Granny.

"Alright, Now's not the time to argue you two" Diego replied.

Soon Sid looks at the two wolves who are still growling at James as he said

"Knock it off you two"

"Sid! Are you nuts? He tried to destroy us" Toby said.

"He almost made me lost my puppy wuppy!" Elisa growled.

"Look guys...I know you're angry at me for what I done but I deeply regret it now...All I want is Carrie to be safe but Sid was right, I was out of control, I wasn't thinking clear enough but now I do" James softly replied.

"Why should we trust you?" Diego growled.

"Because he's my only hope now to save Carrie and Rosy, Please guys, Give him a chance to redeem himself for Carrie" Sid pleaded the herd.

The herd looks at each other for a moment until Toby broke the silence by replying

"OK...I'll forgive you...On one condition"

"And what's that?" James asked.

"This" Both Elisa and Toby replied as they punched James to the ground.

Sid and the others looked at the wolves surprisingly as Elisa asked.

"Feel better darling?"

"Yeah! Much better! You?" Toby chuckled.

"Yep! Now that I just kick James's butt! I feel a lot better now" Elisa giggled.

"Woo you go girl!" Granny cheered.

"What about me Granny?" Toby asked.

"Ah you punch like a puppy" Granny scoffed.

"I do not!" Toby grumbled.

"Are you OK James?" Sid asked as he helps him up.

"Yeah, I had worse" James groaned a bit as he quickly recovers.

"OK, Now everything is forgiven and forgotten, We need to find a way to save Carrie and Rosy again and stop Carlotta once and for all" said Manny.

Ellie, Shira and the others appeared.

"Is everyone OK?" Ellie asked.

"Who's this Sid?" Louis asked.

"This is Carrie's brother James" Sid replied.

"So this is James?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah" James nodded.

"Wait! Where's Shira and Aiu?" Diego asked.

"They're with the other girls, They're looking after her" Niamh replied as she cradles her son.

"OK, Thanks for letting me know" said Diego.

"You're welcome! Wait! Where's C-Carrie and R-Rosy?" Niamh nervously asked.

"Carlotta kidnapped them again" Manny replied.

"WHAT?" The others gasped.

"It turns out Carlotta send a spy out as our friend Phoenix who I'm sad to say was dead for years" Dodger explained.

"S-So who was h-he?" Niamh asked.

"His real name was Anthony" Dodger replied.

"That Carlotta will never give up will she?" Ellie sadly said.

"No! She won't stop till she has her revenge" Diego replied.

"I can't believe that my best friend Phoenix is gone and I was tricked by that stupid birdbrain" Dodger growled.

"It wasn't your fault darling, You didn't know" Niamh soothed.

"I know..." Dodger sadly replied.

"It doesn't matter if you made a mistake, I still love you for who you are Dodger" Niamh comforted as she then kisses Dodger on the forehead.

"I love you too sweetie" Dodger replied as he holds Niamh and kisses her.

"They're such a romantic couple" Peaches said to herself as she holds Dodger and Niamh's son in her trunk.

"Excuse me" Granny said as she walks behind a big rock.

Soon the herd heard Granny puking as the twin vultures and possums replied

"Eeeewww!"

Granny then came back as Sid asked

"You're OK now Granny?"

"Where's me sandwhich?" Granny demanded.

"What?" The herd said in confusion.

"I wanna burn the witch! Where's the crazy wolf? I'll burn her butt off" Granny cracked.

"Is she always like this?" Elisa asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Toby nodded.

"Well come on guys! We can't waste any more time! We gotta save Carrie and Rosy" said Manny.

"Wait! We can't all go" Toby replied.

"What do you mean?" Crash asked.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked.

"What? Didn't you hear Nathaniel?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! He said, Sid must go alone with Toby, Elisa and James" said Ted.

"Fred and Ted are right! Only us four have to go to Forbidden Rock and save the girls" said Toby.

"But guys...It's too dangerous! Carlotta and her henchmen may kill you" said Manny.

"I know...But it's a risk we must take in order to stop Carlotta and save Carrie and Rosy" said James.

"But can't we all go and stop Carlotta?" Sid asked.

"Sid, You don't understand if my sister finds out we're all going, She's destroy your wife and child like that! We just can't take that risk" said Elisa.

"But Elisa-" said Ellie.

"I'm afraid she's right guys! If we all go then Carrie and Rosy will finished" Dodger sadly said.

"So it's up to us now" said Toby as he looks at the trio.

"Let's end this" said Elisa as she places her paw out.

"I agree! Let us end this nightmare once and for all!" Toby agreed as he places his paw on top of Elisa's paw.

"I will help you guys and this time I will let Carrie stay with you" James said as he places his claw on the wolves' paws.

"I will do anything to save my wife and child" said Sid as he joins the paws in.

Soon they lifted their hands up in the air as Dodger said

"Good luck guys! Carrie, Rosy and everyone of us are depending on you four now"

"Right" The quartet replied.

"Guys...If I don't come back, you're the greatest friends I've ever known" Sid said to the herd.

Manny and the others sadly looks at Sid as they knew that they may never see their best friend again as Manny places his trunk on his shoulder.

"And you're our greatest friend in the whole world Sid, Please be careful" Manny replied as he wishes Sid luck.

"You can do this Sid, We know you can" Diego encouraged as he smiles at his friend.

"Yeah, Kick Carlotta's butt for us!" Crash cheered.

"You can do it Sid!" Eddie encouraged.

"We'll be cheering for you Sid" said Ellie as she hugs him.

"Be careful Uncle Sid! I love you" Peaches sobbed as she hands Marcus to Niamh and hugs her uncle.

"You mean that guys?" Sid happily asked.

"Yes Sid! Deep down you're stronger than any predator" Dodger encouraged.

"As Carrie told me one time that love is strongest thing in the world and no evil or hungry predators can destroy that" Niamh replied.

"Thanks guys" Sid sniffed.

"Don't worry Sid, I will protect you if I had to die to do it for you and your family" said James.

"Thanks James!" Sid thanked.

Toby then walks up to Diego as the sabre looks at him worryingly.

"Are you alright Toby?" Diego asked.

"I'm a little scared but I will be strong for you" Toby replied.

"I know you will, You can do this Toby, I believe in you" Diego encouraged.

"Thank you Diego...Diego?" Toby replied.

"Yeah?" Diego asked.

"If I don't come back...I wanna say that you are the greatest dad in the whole world to me, It was become of you, I move on and stay strong and happy...I wouldn't have make it if it wasn't for you...I love you big brother and I'll always will" Toby replied and hugs Diego.

Diego looks at Toby as he hugs Toby back and replied

"And you, Toby, are the greatest mammal I am so proud to have and call you son, You are always there when I need you and I promised Marcus I will protect you and looks after you! We may have rough times to deal with Toby but we stick together and no matter what happens Toby and never forget it...You are my son and I love you so much"

Toby looks up at Diego and holds him tight

"I will come back, I promise" Toby whispered.

"Come on Toby...It's time" said James.

"Good luck guys!" Dodger replied.

As the herd wishes the quartet luck, Sid, James and the wolves left the village and were on their way to Forbidden Rock.

"Let's go" said Toby as they went off.

"I hope they're OK" said Ellie.

"All we can do is hope Ellie...Hope and pray" said Diego as the other watched the quartet going to Forbidden Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Forbidden Rock, Nathaniel was just finishing wrapping the vines on Rosy's arms as Anthony wraps the other end of a vine to a branch of a dead oak tree as Rosy was hanging from the edge of the cliff on the branch of the dead oak tree.

"Let me go!" Rosy cried.

"Quiet you little brat!" Nathaniel hissed.

"Now, Now darling...we wouldn't want the vine to snap now would we?" Anthony evilly chuckled.

"When my daddy gets here, He's gonna stop you and that ugly old hag" Rosy angrily shouted.

"SLIENCE!" Nathaniel hissed.

"Nathaniel! Check if Sid and the others are coming" said Anthony.

"Fine" Nathaniel huffed.

Soon Anthony flew away as Rosy sobbed.

"Dad...Please help me"

Soon Carlotta went down from the stairs as she meets up with Anthony.

"How's the little brat?" Carlotta asked.

"In fifteen minutes, The vine will snap and she'll be gone" Anthony replied.

"Excellent! When she and that stupid sloth are gone...Then I will destroy Carrie once and for all" Carlotta evilly giggled

"Ma'am! They're here!" Nathaniel called out as he runs to them.

"Is it just Sid with James, Toby and Elisa?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes ma'am" Nathaniel replied.

"Wonderful! Then it's time for my revenge! Prepare yourselves and destroy those wolves and James except for Sid...Bring him to me!" Carlotta growled.

"Yes ma'am" Both Nathaniel and Anthony replied.

They soon got to their positions while Carlotta went back up to the top of Forbidden Rock where Carrie is trapped and tied up.

* * *

Meanwhile Sid and the others saw the mountain of Forbidden Rock as they were close in to saving Carrie and Rosy.

"Well guys...This is it" said James.

"Yeah! This is gonna be dangerous!" Elisa nodded.

"I know...But there is no turning back now" said Toby.

"Well! Let's save Carrie and Rosy and end this once and for all" said Sid.

* * *

**This is it!**

**Sid, James, Toby and Elisa are about to face Carlotta, Nathaniel and Anthony for the last time!**

**Who will win?**

**Will Rosy and Carrie be rescued by Sid and the others before it's too late?**

**Who's fighting who first?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	48. The First Fight

**Chapter 47: The First Fight**

* * *

As Sid and the others reached to Forbidden Rock, Nathaniel and Anthony were waiting for them.

"Well, well! You all came. How wonderful" Anthony evilly said.

"Where are the girls?" James growled.

"All in good time sloth" Nathaniel evilly chuckled.

"If you hurt my daughter or my wife-!" Sid warned.

"You'll what? Hurt us? Please! Don't make us laugh" Anthony scoffed.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!" Toby growled.

"I agree, Nathanial, Take care of those pests" Anthony replied as he flew away.

"Sid, I'll get Rosy, You go after Carrie" said James.

"But James-!" Sid started.

"Sid, If you don't get to Carrie now, it'll be too late" said James.

"But my daughter! She could be killed" Sid cried.

"Sid, listen to me, I will save Rosy for you and that is a promise" James comforted the yellow sloth.

Sid looks at him for a moment until he replied

"OK, Let's do this" said Sid.

As James chases after Anthony, Sid heads up the stairs of Forbidden Rock, leaving the wolves to deal with Nathanial.

"Well, well, well...It looks like it's just us against you Nathanial" Elisa smirked.

"Smirk all you want girl, I'll just slash it off you in a minute" Nathanial hissed.

"If you harm my girlfriend, I'll crush you to pieces" Toby growled.

"I must say Toby, You do have your father's mean streak" Nathanial evilly laughed.

"Don't listen to him Toby" said Elisa.

"I know, He's just a fool" Toby replied.

"Enough chit chat, Let's do this" Nathanial shouted.

"I agree" Elisa yelled.

The two wolves charged at each other as Nathanial swings his claws at the female wolf but Elisa dodges him and with her quick reflexes, she kicks the older wolf down to the ground.

"How's that for starters puppy?" Elisa giggled.

"Not bad Elisa" Toby smiled at his girlfriend.

"Don't think we're through yet you stupid mutts" Nathanial growled as he got up.

Soon he was about to attack Toby when the grey wolf dodged him and slashes him away.

"This may be too easy" Toby smirked.

"Don't bet on it yet you abomination" Nathanial hissed.

Soon he pins Toby down and attacks him.

"Let Toby go" Elisa angrily yelled as he kicks Nathanial in the face.

"Aaargh!" Nathanial exclaimed in pain.

He then slashes Elisa away as Toby growls furiously and bites onto Nathanial's shoulder, causing the older wolf to yell out in pain.

"Let go of me freak" Nathanial grunted as he shook off the grey wolf.

Toby then got up and went to Elisa as he helps her up.

"Are you OK Elisa?" Toby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine darling" Elisa replied.

"Oh how sweet(!) Hey Toby! When I kill you, I'll take good care of your girl" Nathanial evilly chuckled.

"You stay away from Elisa!" Toby roared as he charges at Nathanial.

"Toby! No!" Elisa cried.

As Toby was about to attack Nathanial, the older wolf punches Toby hard and kicks him away as the young wolf was then hit by the rocky wall and is knocked out.

"Toby! Noooo!" Elisa cried.

The female wolf rushed to her boyfriend but suddenly Nathanial pins her down and the two begin fighting again.

"Toby! Wake up!" You must wake up!" Elisa cried.

Deep in Toby's mind, The young wolf was in a dark crimson forest once more.

"Not this again...I know you're here Victor! Show yourself" Toby yelled.

"Hello son"

The young wolf turns back to see his real father standing near him with the evil grin on his face.

"We meet again Victor" Toby growled.

"I'm surprised the herd still accepts you for who you are" Victor coldly replied.

"That's because I'm not a freak like you" Toby snapped.

"How dare you speak to your father that way?!" Victor growled.

"You are NOT my father" Toby yelled.

"Deny all you want Toby, You are my flesh and blood...My only offspring" Victor evilly chuckled.

"You abused my mother and you've abused my brother...but mostly, you abused me...You are never part of our family...Never was and never will be" Toby growled.

"You know you can't defeat me...even in death...You will lose to me this time" Victor hissed.

"That's when you're wrong, When I wake up, I will move on with my life without another worry about you ever again" Toby growled.

Toby was about to leave when suddenly, Victor's red eyes glow as dark roots wrapped around Toby's paws.

"W-What the?!" Toby gasped.

"Welcome home my son...BWAHAHAHA!" Victor evilly laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toby screamed.

As Toby continues to stir from his nightmare, Elisa punches Nathanial away as the older wolf growls

"Give up girl! You will never defeat me or Carlotta"

The older wolf charged at Elisa again but the female wolf dodged again and pins him down hard on the ground.

"We'll see about that" Elisa growled.

Back in the nightmare, the dark roots were consuming him as it spreads to his legs.

"Struggle all you want...You will never wake up from this nightmare Toby" Victor evilly grinned.

"I will never give up! I will not be stuck with you forever" Toby yelled.

"Why bother returning...Everyone you dies violently...You're cursed Toby..." Victor sneered.

"That's a lie" Toby cried.

"Admit it...Your mother...your brother...They're dead because of you" Victor evilly chuckled.

"NO!" Toby growled.

Back at the fight, Elisa kicks Nathanial off of her once more and runs to Toby as she cries

"TOBY! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Toby and Victor soon heard a voice echoing around them.

"It's Elisa" Toby gasped.

"Oh...So she's your sweetheart? Hmm?" Victor deviously laughed,

"You leave her out of this!" Toby roared.

Elisa was shaking Toby as she was sobbing.

"Please...I don't wanna lose you...Wake up!...Please..." Elisa sobbed.

Soon she kisses Toby on the lips and in Toby's nightmare, the scenario was ripped apart like a wallpaper.

"W-What?" Victor gasped.

Soon the roots vanished from Toby as his body was glowing like a firefly.

"I-Impossible!" Victor gasped in horror.

"Victor...This time...It's over...I am Toby and I will never ever be like you, It's your fault my family and everyone you destroyed is gone and you are nothing to me...YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING?!" Toby screamed.

Soon the ground rips open as a giant skeleton hand grabs Victor and drags him to hell.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Victor cried.

"GO TO HELL VICTOR! AND DON'T COME BACK!" Toby screamed.

Toby watches as the skeleton hand drags Victor into the giant hole in the ground as Victor falls down screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And soon the ground was reconnected and Victor was gone for good.

"It's over...It's finally over" Toby proudly replied.

Soon a bright light flashes at Toby as he then wakes up to see Elisa getting beaten up by Nathanial.

"E-Elisa" Toby gasped.

"Any last words cutie?" Nathanial evilly laughed as he was about to destroy Elisa.

Suddenly Toby pins the older wolf down and growls

"Keep your filthy paws off of my wolf"

"Toby!" Elisa happily cried.

Soon Toby slashes Nathanial away as the older wolf groans in pain and then yells

"You fool! You think you can stop me?!"

"Well what are you waiting for Nathanial! COME AND GET ME!" Toby shouted.

The older wolf charges again at Toby as the grey wolf then kicks Nathanial over near the edge.

Nathanial was about to attack again when the thin ice on the edge of the cliff breaks, causing Nathanial to fall

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Nathanial screamed.

Elisa and Toby heard a thump and bone snap as they look down to see Nathanial dead.

"Well...it's over" Toby sighed.

Elisa then pounces on Toby and kisses him

"Oh Toby! I was so scared! I thought you were a goner for sure" Elisa happily cried.

"It's alright darling, I'm OK...Are you OK?" Toby chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mr handsome puppy wuppy" Elisa giggled.

Toby chuckled as Elisa then added

"What? You don't approve it?"

"Actually, I do" Toby smiled at Elisa.

"I love you Toby" said Elisa.

"I love you too Elisa" Toby replied.

The two wolves then kissed as they embraced each other.

But they soon parted the kiss for they know that it wasn't over yet.

"Well we still have Carlotta and Anthony to defeat" said Elisa.

"Yeah, You ready Elisa?" Toby replied.

"Yes Toby" Elisa nodded.

"Alright, Let's go" said Toby as they two wolves started to head up the stairs of Forbidden Rock

* * *

**Nathanial is gone**

**Only Anthony and Carlotta are left to fight**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	49. Uncle James To The Rescue

**Chapter 48: Uncle James To The Rescue**

* * *

Meanwhile James is chasing after Anthony when he saw Rosy tied up on a vine and hanging from a cliff near the dead oak tree.

"Rosy!" James shouted.

"Uncle James! I'm scared! Help me! Please!" Rosy cried as she was so scared.

Soon Anthony was sitting near the tied up vine of the branch where Rosy is.

"Well, well Looks like the party is just getting started!" Anthony evilly chuckled.

"Let my niece go! Right now!" James growled.

"No" Anthony refused.

"She has nothing to do with this! Let her go right now!" James angrily shouted.

"Uncle James! Help me!" Rosy cried.

"I'm coming Rosy!" James cried back as he rushes to save Rosy.

Suddenly Anthony swoops at him and slashes his arm with his claws as he blocks James from rescuing Rosy.

"You can try but you'll fail" Anthony grinned evilly.

"We'll see about that!" James shouted.

"Halt! If you move one step towards me then I'll snap the vine off and send your little niece to her death" Anthony threaten.

"Uncle James! I'm scared" Rosy cried.

"Let her go! This is between you and me!" James growled at Anthony.

"Ok then...Try and save her...if you can!" Anthony screeched and begins to attack James.

"Uncle James!" Rosy cried.

"Hang on Rosy! I'm coming!" James called as he tries to get to Rosy.

Suddenly Anthony pins him down to the ground as the eagle evilly laughed.

"You can't save her, soon the vine will snap and she will fall"

"I will not let my niece fall to her death" James angrily exclaimed.

James kicked Anthony off as he tries to climb up the tree to rescue Rosy until Anthony grabs James with his claws and pulls him down.

Suddenly the vine that was holding Rosy was breaking.

"Help me" Rosy screamed.

"Hang on!" James shouted as he punched Anthony in the face and kicks him away again.

Meanwhile back at the village, the herd was getting very worried about Sid and the others.

"I can't take this anymore guys! Our friends need us!" said Manny.

"I agree! We can't stay here and do nothing, we had to save them" said Diego.

"But you hear the wolf that works for Carlotta, She'll immediately destroy Carrie and Rosy" Niamh worryingly replied.

"But what if they're already gone?" Peaches panicked.

"They'll be fine darling" Ellie assured her daughter.

Soon Fred and Ted flew down to them as Fred replied.

"Well we're not standing here and do nothing"

"Yeah, we're gonna save the others!" Ted replied.

"Well I'm coming with you" said Manny.

"And me!" said Diego.

"I'll stay here and look after the others" said Dodger.

"Be careful guys" Ellie worryingly replied

"We will Ellie, Don't worry" said Manny as he hugs Ellie and Peaches.

"Come on, let's go" said Diego and with that, Diego, Manny, Fred and Ted flew to help Sid and the others.

"Be safe guys and be very careful" Ellie called out as the rest of the herd watches them go.

Back at Forbidden Rock, James was stilling battling Anthony as the vine that was holding Rosy was slowly breaking apart as the poor sloth panicked and screamed

"Uncle James! I'm gonna fall!"

"Hang on Rosy! I will save you!" James shouted.

"You can't, it's already too late!" Anthony evilly laughed.

Soon the vine snapped and Rosy was falling.

"NO!" James screamed as he runs fast and just in time, he grabbed the end of the vine and stops Rosy from falling down the cliff.

"Uncle James! I'm so scared! I don't wanna die" Rosy cried.

"I will save you Rosy!" James comforted her.

"Don't let go" Rosy sobbed.

"I won't Rosy, for your parents sake, I won't let go" James promised.

Suddenly they heard evil laughter as they saw Anthony soaring towards them as Rosy screamed

"He's coming!"

"Alright! Hang on" James replied as he starts hoisting Rosy back up.

Suddenly Anthony slashes the vine off and Rosy was falling down to the ground screaming.

"ROSY! NOOOOOOOO!" James screamed in horror.

James watches in horror as his niece disappear down into the mist as Anthony evilly laughs.

"No..."James gasped in horror.

He angrily faces Anthony and roars

"She didn't do anything! She was innocent!"

"Like I care you stupid sloth" Anthony evilly laughed.

James roared in rage and starts beating Anthony up as his mind builded up with rage and sadness.

"You will pay for this you worthless rat with wings" James angrily screamed.

Soon Anthony slashes James face with his claws as the orange sloth roared in pain and falls to the ground in pain.

"Foolish sloth...You can't win...Now...I will finish you off like I did with that dead brat" Anthony evilly grinned.

Suddenly Diego came in and lunges at Anthony as he pins the eagle down.

"Not so fast bird brain" Diego growled.

"James!" Manny cried out as he runs to him and helps him up.

"Guys... I'm so very sorry" James deeply apologised.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"I was too late, Rosy is gone because of me, I tried to saved her but I was too late" James sadly replied.

"I'm still here guys"

The other turn to see Rosy being carried by Fred and Ted.

"Rosy! You're alive!" Manny happily cried.

"Yep, We manage to catch her from falling" said Fred.

"And just in time too" Ted replied as they put Rosy down to the ground.

"Uncle Manny" Rosy happily cried as she runs to him.

"Rosy! Thank god you're safe" Manny sighed in relief as he hugs his goddaughter with his trunk.

As Manny puts Rosy back down to the ground, She walks up to James and hugs him.

"Rosy, I'm so sorry, I tried to save you but I failed you" James replied.

"Don't be sorry Uncle James, You're here and you stop hurting mummy and daddy...I forgive you Uncle James and thank you for coming back to save me" Rosy happily smiled as she hugs him.

"Hey James" said Fred.

"Yeah" James replied.

"We forgive you" said Ted as the twin vultures smiled at him.

"Thank you guys" James smiled at the vulture.

"Fred, Ted, Take Rosy back to the village" said Manny.

"Yes sir" said Fred and Ted.

"Please get mummy and daddy back safe and sound" Rosy pleaded as she was being carried by Fred and Ted.

"We will Rosy, We promised" said Manny.

And with that, Fred and Ted started to head back to the village with Rosy as Manny and James went up to Diego who still has Anthony pinned down.

"So...what to do with you?" Manny angrily replied to Anthony.

"I say we rip him apart right here, right now" Diego growled at Anthony.

"As much as we wish that but we can't, Dodger will decide what to do with you" said James.

Anthony just laughed evilly as he shouted "Fools! You will never leave Forbidden Rock alive"

Then he bitted Diego's nose with his beck as he then push Diego off Diego and flew away to the top of Forbidden Rock.

"Come on guys! Sid and the others are on their way to the top" said James.

"We better hurry" said Diego.

"Come on, Let's move!" said Manny.

Soon the others moved on quickly to the stairs of Forbidden Rock while Anthony met Carlotta on the top of Forbidden Rock.

"Well...What happened?" Carlotta growled.

"Nathaniel is gone and some of the member of the herd are here and they got Rosy" said Anthony.

Carlotta was so furious at the fact that her two best henchmen have failed her and her plan maybe destroyed, She then grabs Anthony at the throat and hisses

"You failed me for the last time"

"B-But ma'am-" Anthony pleaded for mercy.

Suddenly Carlotta twisted his neck and soon Anthony falls to the ground, dead.

"I guess Victor was right about this, If you want something done..." Carlotta angrily started.

She then grabs Anthony and tosses him off the cliff of Forbidden Rock and watches his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Do it yourself" Carlotta finished.

Soon she turns to see Carrie all tied up in vines as the female wolf evilly chuckled.

"Pretty soon my dear, you and your so called husband will die and I shall live on to rule Forbidden Rock"

"You'll never win Carlotta! Face it! It's all over! Your army has left you and you have no one to help you now! You cannot win!" Carrie angrily spatted at Carlotta.

"I don't need some army to do this anymore, I will rule Forbidden Rock and destroy your village by myself even if I had to die to do it" Carlotta growled.

"But what about Elisa? Your only sister? She's all you got now!" Carrie replied.

"I don't care about her! I never care about her! She and her parents were just my stupid adoptive wolves who I hated so much" Carlotta growled.

"Then you have no one to weep for you, No one to feel your heart and soul" Carrie replied as she spat on Carlotta.

"Put it this way Carrietta, I'm the one who will be alive at the end of the day" Carlotta evilly laughed.

"Me and Sid will stop you" Carrie growled.

"We'll see my dear...We'll see" Carlotta evilly giggled.

She then walks back to her throne chair as she growled.

"Soon...It will all end with their blood on my paws...In the end, It is I who will prevail! I am Carlotta, Heir of Forbidden Rock and soon the whole village and those foolish wolves will bow before my mercy! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Two Down (Thanks to Carlotta who destroyed him) And one to go!**

**Rosy is saved and Manny, Diego and James are on their way up with Toby and Elisa.**

**Sid is getting very close to rescuing Carrie!**

**Now Sid and Carrie has to face Carlotta and end her reign of evil for good!**

**The Very Last Battle to end all of thier nightmares and fears is about to end!**

**Will Sid and Carrie win?**

**Or will Carlotta get her revenge?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune for the final battle in the next chapter of True Love 3 ;)**


	50. The Last Fight

**Chapter 49: The Last Fight**

* * *

Sid was at last on top of Forbidden Rock as he saw Carrie tied up on the ground.

"Carrie!" Sid cried as he rushes to her.

"Sid!" Carrie happily cried as she felt Sid's embrace.

"You know what's funny! We were in a situation like this six years ago" Sid chuckled.

"Yeah" Carrie giggled.

"Except this time...You two are the ones who will die"

The sloths look to see Carlotta standing on her throne as she was holding a skull in her paws.

"Carlotta! This madness ends today" Sid said to the female wolf.

"Oh I couldn't agree with you more...Do you know this was?" Carlotta asked as she holds the skull to Sid.

"Some animal or human, I'm not sure" Sid guessed.

"This was Victor's skull" Carlotta hissed.

"Oh" Sid gulped.

"How I missed that amazing wolf" Carlotta sighed.

"She's mad" Sid whispered to Carrie.

"Yeah" Carrie whispered back.

"I gonna untie you up now" said Sid as he tries to untie Carrie.

Suddenly Carlotta grabs Sid and judo flips him to the ground.

"Sid!" Carrie cried.

"Ow my head!" Sid exclaimed in pain.

"I wouldn't worried about your head if I were you sloth" Carlotta evilly giggled.

Soon she ties up Sid like she did with Carrie and places him next to her.

"Are you OK Sid?" Carrie asked.

"My head's a little sore but I'll live" Sid replied.

"Not for long" Carlotta evilly grinned.

Meanwhile Elisa and Toby were on their way up to Forbidden Rock when Manny, Diego and James caught with them.

"Toby! Elisa!" Diego called out.

"Dad!" Toby replied.

"Manny, James" Elisa replied as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Manny asked.

"Yeah" Toby replied.

"Where's Nathaniel?" James asked.

"He's gone! He felled off a cliff when he tried to destroy us" Elisa replied.

"What about Rosy? Is she OK?" Toby asked.

"She's safe! Fred and Ted are taking her back to the others" said Manny.

"Thank god she's OK" Elisa sighed in relief.

"We just saw Anthony falling down Forbidden Rock not a minute ago" said Diego.

"We saw him too, Carlotta must have disposed of him because he failed her" Toby replied.

"Where's Sid?" Manny asked.

"Up there!" said Toby.

"And I'm sure he's at the top right now" said Elisa.

"Then let's waste no time, We gotta stop her Carlotta right here, right now" said James.

As the others then begin to make their way up, Carlotta looks down to see them as she was standing near a big boulder that was part of the small cave that crushed Victor six years ago.

"So...those fools think they can save you two...Well, Let's see if they save themselves" Carlotta growled as she pushes the big boulder down.

"NO!" Both Sid and Carrie screamed.

As James led the group, Toby suddenly saw the boulder falling down and unknown to James, he was running to where the boulder's about to crash.

"James! Watch out!" Toby cried

He runs to James and pushes him away just in time as the big boulder crashes into the stairs and breaks off some of the stairs in half.

"Guys! Are you OK?" Manny called out.

"Yeah" Both Toby and James replied.

The others then saw that Manny, Diego and Elisa can't get to the other side.

"What do we do now?" Elisa asked.

"Go back and get Dodger and the others!" James replied.

"But James-" Manny begin.

"Look guys, If we don't do this now, Then Sid and Carrie are done for!" Toby replied.

"He's right guys! James and Toby can hold Carlotta off for a while" said Diego.

Manny looks at James and Toby for a moment until he replied.

"Alright, We'll get the others but be careful you two"

"We will" James replied.

"Toby!" Elisa cried.

Toby looks back to see the concern look on Elisa's face.

"Please be careful" Elisa softly replied.

"I will my love" Toby replied as he gave Elisa a reassuring smile.

Soon Manny, Diego and Elisa went back down to get the rest of the herd as James and Toby went up the stairs to the top of Forbidden Rock.

Back on top of Forbidden Rock, Carlotta was grinning evilly as she replied

"Well, You two can count yourselves lucky that the boulder missed your friends and now your brother and your little puppy is gonna try and save you"

"Toby!" Sid gasped.

"James!" Carrie also gasped.

"This is gonna be fun" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"You hurt my brother or Toby or Sid, I will destroy you slowly" Carrie angrily snapped.

"Ha! Good luck with that _Carrietta_" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be OK once James and Toby saves us" Sid assured Carrie.

"That's right Sidney, You can comfort your little precious girl all you want but deep down you know that you two are finish" Carlotta sneered.

"Your words are pointless" Sid scoffed.

Carlotta just growled at Sid until suddenly she heard a angry shout

"Get away from them you freak!"

Carlotta, Sid and Carrie looked over to see Toby growling at Carlotta along with James glaring at the female wolf.

"James! You're here!" Carrie cheered.

"Toby you made it!" Sid also cheered.

"Are you two OK?" James asked as he rushes to Sid and Carrie.

Toby then slowly walks up to Carlotta as the two wolves glare at each other.

"So Toby...Now they know the truth of who you really are" Carlotta growled.

"So what? They don't mind, they still love me because they know I'm nothing like him" Toby growled back.

"Your father must so ashamed of having an accident like you" Carlotta evilly laughed.

Toby just scoffed and laughed as Carlotta looks surprised.

"You stupid wolf, I don't care about Victor at all. He can think all he want even though he's gone, I know I'm not an accident! I have a family who loves me no matter what...It's not a pity you chose to waste your life with a monster like Victor" Toby proudly scoffed.

"Victor was a master! He's everything to me!" Carlotta growled.

"Then you are crazy to the very end" Toby growled back.

Soon the two wolves began fighting as James unties Sid.

"Are you OK Sid?" James asked.

"I'm fine" Sid replied.

"James! You and Sid are getting along" Carrie happily replied.

"Yeah, I finally realise that you are happy with Sid and I feel so guilty now that I realise how much I hurt you...I'm so sorry Carrie, Can you ever forgive me?" James asked.

Carrie smiles at her brother as she happily replied

"Yes! Yes I forgive you"

"I love you my little sister" James happily said as he hugs his sister.

"I love you too big brother" Carrie happily replied.

Suddenly they heard Toby screaming in pain as Carlotta kicks Toby away to the others.

"Toby!" Carrie cried.

"Quick! Untie Carrie! I'll help Toby" James quickly replied.

"OK" said Sid as he starts to untie Carrie.

"So the big brother of Carrietta decides to get killed?" Carlotta growled.

"Just shut the heck up and fight me you crazy hag!" James snapped.

Soon James charges at Carlotta and the two begin fighting.

Toby then gets up as he felt the bruises on him as he slowly gets to Sid and Carrie.

"Are you OK Toby?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Toby groaned in pain.

"Almost there and...You're free!" Sid cheered as he finishes untying Carrie.

"How's James doing?" Carrie asked.

Soon she sees James kicking Carlotta on the face as the female wolf slashes his arm.

"AARGH!" James shouted in pain.

"James!" Carrie cried.

"Stay back Carrie! I'll be OK" James replied as he holds his arm.

"Not for long" Carlotta hissed.

Toby then charges at Carlotta as Sid cried.

"Toby! Wait!"

Soon the two wolves fought again while James prepares himself to help Toby as Carrie and Sid hold each other close in fear.

"Give up Carlotta!" Toby growled.

"Never!" Carlotta growled.

She then bites into Toby's paw as she slashes him away until James then joins in the fight and starts bringing Carlotta down.

Soon Carlotta kicks James away as she then growls at Sid and Carrie while walking dangerously towards them like a tiger ready to kill its prey.

"I've waited long enough for this! Now I shall destroy you!" Carlotta growled.

"No!" Toby shouted as he rushes to Sid and Carrie's rescue.

Suddenly Carlotta grabbed Toby's throat as she hissed

"No puppy wuppy is gonna stop me from getting my revenge!"

"You will be stopped Carlotta! You mark my words" Toby growled.

"At least, I'm the one who's gonna live" Carlotta evilly laughed and with that, she throws Toby off the cliff of Forbidden Rock.

"TOBY!" Both Sid and Carrie screamed.

Down below on the stairs of Forbidden Rock, Manny, Diego and Elisa were on their way to the village when Manny then heard Toby screaming as he kept falling.

"Oh no!" Manny gasped in alarm.

"Toby!" Diego shouted in horror.

"My puppy wuppy!" Elisa cried.

"Hang on!" Manny shouted as he lifts his trunk up in the air and just in time, He grabbed Toby and saved from being splattered to the ground.

As Manny carefully puts Toby down to the ground, Diego quickly went up to hold Toby as the wolf try to get back up but falls down in pain.

"Are you OK Toby?" Diego asked in concern.

"I'm sorry Dad, I tried" Toby softly groaned in pain.

"Sssh...It's alright, You did very well and I'm so proud of you son" Diego comforted.

"Toby! My poor puppy! Are you alright?" Elisa sobbed as she hugs Toby.

"I'm fine Elisa!" Toby assured.

"I love you puppy wuppy" Elisa sniffed as she licks Toby on the forehead.

"I love you too Elisa" said Toby as he nuzzles her.

"You two stay with Toby, I'll go and get the others" said Manny.

"Good luck Manny" Elisa replied as Diego and Elisa watches Manny went off to the village as fast as he can.

Back on top of Forbidden Rock, James was protecting Sid and Carrie from Carlotta as Sid and Carrie were looking down and saw the whole thing.

"Thank goodness Manny saved him in time" Carrie sighed in relief.

"Yeah" Sid also sighed in relief.

"You won't get away with this Carlotta" James growled as he points his spear at the female wolf.

"That's when you're wrong sloth!" Carlotta hissed.

"You just won't quit! You just won't stop at all!" Carrie angrily shouted.

"Yeah! What do we have to do to end this fighting?" Sid cried.

"Simple! I destroy you both!" Carlotta shrieked.

"Enough talk! Let's end this!" James angrily roared.

Soon Carlotta and James fought again as Sid and Carrie watched in concern.

"Sid! What are we gonna do?" Carrie asked.

"I-I don't know" Sid replied in fear.

"We can't just stand there and do nothing" Carrie cried.

Suddenly they heard James shouting in pain as Carlotta slashes his spear apart and kicks him away.

"James! No!" Carrie shouted as she rushes to James.

"Carrie! Watch out!" Sid screamed.

Soon Carlotta grabbed Carrie and the two mammals began to fight as Sid rushes to Carlotta but was soon kicked away by her as Sid lands near James.

"James! Are you OK?" Sid asked.

"Don't worry about me! Save Carrie! Now!" James groaned in pain.

"Right!" said Sid.

Soon he gets up to see Carlotta pinning Carrie to the ground as the female wolf raises her claws up.

"You are finished!" Carlotta growled.

"No!" Sid exclaimed as he then grabs Carlotta's hair and struggles with her.

"Ah! Ow! Get off me you stupid sloth!" Carlotta growled.

"No! You leave Carrie alone!" Sid snapped as he then grabs her ears and pulls them.

"Aah! Stop it!" Carlotta angrily exclaimed.

"Be careful Sid" Carrie cried.

"That is it!" Carlotta shrieked as she grabs Sid and slashes his arm and punches him to the ground.

"Sid" Both James and Carrie cried in alarmed.

Carlotta furiously growls and prepares herself to finish Sid off.

"No! Stay away from my husband" Carrie shouted.

She runs to stop Carlotta but the female wolf then punches Carrie and kicks her away.

"Now Carrie! Watch as I dispose you husband once and for all!" Carlotta growled.

Soon she lunges for Sid as Carrie watches in horror when suddenly James pushes Sid out of the way but sadly Carlotta pins James to the ground and slashes her sharp claws in James.

"JAMES!" Carrie screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sid exclaimed.

Carlotta then growls at James

"Foolish sloth, you would risk your life for some stupid sloths"

"She is my sister and he is my brother in law! I will protect no matter what" James grunted in pain.

"One problem for you James" Carlotta evilly giggled as she licks the blood off her claws.

"You'll suffering to death" Carlotta added and punches James in the face.

"James" Sid sadly gasped.

"Now...You will die just like your worthless parents" Carlotta growled as she raises her claws up.

Carrie angrily and tearfully grabs the stick from the spear as she charges at Carlotta and fights her.

"Leave him alone!" Carrie tearfully and angrily exclaimed.

As the girls fought, Sid runs up to James.

"James! I'm so sorry" Sid apologised.

"Don't worry Sid, save my sister please" James grunted in pain.

Soon they heard Carlotta biting Carrie's shoulder then knocks Carrie out.

"No" Sid exclaimed as he then pushes Carlotta down as he rushes to his wife.

"Carrie? Are you OK? Carrie?" Sid worryingly asked as he gently shook his wife.

Carrie didn't respond as she was still, Sid then sobs as he softly replied

"I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm so sorry"

"Carrie..." James groaned in pain as he was concern for his sister.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't win this battle Sid the sloth, You might as well surrender and die" Carlotta evilly giggled.

Sid then angrily looks at Carlotta as he carries his wife to James as he then grabs the stick from the spear and points it to Carlotta.

"You and Victor made everyone in my family including Elisa and Toby's suffered for so long! I promise you right here and now...You will be stopped if it's the last thing I'll do" Sid angrily replied.

Carlotta just evilly grinned as she deviously giggled

"You talk big words sloth but I guarantee you that it is you and your stupid family that will die in the end, I am Victor's most trusted and powerful sidekick...There is no way I will lose to a bunch of stupid miserable sloths like you"

"That's what Victor said to us before he died" Sid snapped.

Carlotta then growls as she hisses

"Enough! We wasted a lot of this time by talking nonsense...It's time to end this battle once and for all"

"The game ends here" said Sid as he prepares to fight Carlotta.

Soon they fought as Sid kept hitting Carlotta with the stick while the female wolf tries to attack Sid with her claws.

"C-Carrie...Urgh...Wake up" James groaned in pain as he tries to wake his little sister up.

Soon Sid kicks Carlotta down as the female wolf then tries to slash Sid's legs but he jumped away in time.

"Why are you hard to defeat?" Carlotta exclaimed.

"Hm! Maybe because I'm tougher than you" Sid smirked.

Carlotta just growls and lunges at Sid as he dodges her again.

Soon Carrie slowly wakes up as she then saw her brother bleeding to death.

"James! Are you OK?" Carrie asked worryingly.

"Yeah" James grunted in pain.

"But you're hurt" Carrie worryingly replied.

"Don't worry about it! Sid needs your help Carrie" James replied.

Suddenly they heard Sid screaming in agony as Carlotta pins Sid to the ground and attacks him.

"No! Sid!" Carrie cried.

She then sees the stick that Sid dropped when Carlotta attacked him as she picks it up, grabs two stones and scraps them together.

Soon the stick was on fire as Carrie hold onto the other end of the stick as she carefully and slowly makes her way to Carlotta.

"You foolish little sloth...You may have defeated Victor by luck...But this time, Luck is on my side now and you along with Carrie are finish" Carlotta growled.

"You will be stop Carlotta! I swear you will be stopped" Sid warned.

Carlotta then digs her claws into Sid's shoulders as the poor sloth gasp in pain. She then raises her claws and evilly giggles

"Any last words before I have my revenge sloth?"

Sid then sees Carrie with the flaming stick as he then smirks at Carlotta and replied.

"Yeah...Just three...Burn baby burn"

"What?" Carlotta hissed.

"BURN IN HELL CARLOTTA!" Carrie screamed as she then places the flame on Carlotta's hair as the female wolf's hair was soon quickly lifted up in flames.

Carlotta was screaming in pain as she runs around, trying to stop the flames but soon she accidently trips on her throne chair and stumbled off the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlotta screamed as she falls down from the top of Forbidden Rock in flames.

Soon Sid and Carrie heard a huge thump as they look down to see Carlotta, dead as the fire spread to her body and was left there to be burn into ashes.

Down below Forbidden Rock, Diego, Elisa and Toby saw Carlotta falling down from Forbidden Rock.

"I guess this is what's best for her" Elisa sighed as she knew Carlotta would end up dead.

"Yeah, She chose the wrong path for her life" Toby replied as he nuzzles Elisa.

"It's over guys...It's all over" said Diego as he looks at them with relief.

Meanwhile Manny got to the village as the rest of the herd saw him coming towards them.

"Manny! You're OK!" Ellie happily exclaimed.

"Guys! We gotta help Carrie and Sid! Now!" said Manny.

"Right! Lead us the way Manny" said Dodger.

Soon Manny lead the rest of the herd including Fred, Ted, Dodger and Niamh with their son Marcus in her arms, to Forbidden Rock.

Back on top of Forbidden Rock, Carrie and Sid looks at James as Sid holds him on his lap.

"You guys did it...You defeat Carlotta" James chuckled as he got up.

"We did it James! All three of us defeated her" Sid replied.

"Hang on James! You're gonna be alright! Manny and the others are getting help" Carrie assured James.

"Sssh...Don't worry about me my little sister" said James as he strokes his little sister's hair.

"Oh James, I was scared, I thought I would lose you and Sid" Carrie sobbed.

"It's OK Carrie...I am wrong about Sid and everyone else. Sid is a very loving husband, Rosy is a wonderful daughter and this herd is a great family" said James.

"I'm so sorry I rejected you James...You're my big brother and I love you so much! I will always be with you" Carrie sobbed as she hugs James.

"I'm so sorry for abandoning you Carrie. I love you so much my little sister!" James sobbed.

"James..." said Manny.

The orange sloth looks at the mammoth as Manny continued

"You saved Rosy, Carrie and Sid! You've prove to us that you are a good person and you are worthy to be in this herd"

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, What do you say James? Wanna be part of our herd?" Sid asked.

James looks at his sister who smiles at him as he then replies

"I would be honor to join your family, my brother"

Sid then hugs his brother in law as James smiles and returns the hug.

"Welcome home big brother" Carrie happily sobbed as she joins the hug.

"Welcome to our family Uncle James" Rosy replied as she hugs the sloths as well.

"Well...Let's go home" said Diego.

"Yeah, Let's get out of here" Sid agreed.

"Can you walk James?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, It's just my arms that feel sore" said James.

"OK then" said Carrie.

The sloths help James walk back to the sloth village as peace for the herd has once more returned to their lives.

"Well it's over...It's finally over" Carrie happily thought to herself

* * *

**Carlotta and all that Carrie, Sid and the herd have feared are gone forever!**

**What happens now?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	51. Two Years Later

**Chapter 50: Two Years Later**

* * *

Later on, Everyone in the sloth village was having a party in celebrating of the defeat of the bad guys as everyone was at peace once again.

Rosy was dancing when the bullies turned up to her.

"Oh look guys, It's little Rosy " The first bully sneered.

"Better be careful of your mad uncle Rosy, He'll strangle you" The second bully deviously laughed,

"Oh Uncle Manny" Rosy called out.

Soon Manny walks up to his niece as he sternly looks at the bullies

"Are those the kids who told you I would hurt you?" Manny asked.

"Yes Uncle Manny" Rosy nodded.

"H-Hello sir" The first bully nervously giggled.

"Now you two listen, I am not a monster and how dare you frighten my niece with that horrible rumour?!" Manny angrily accused.

"W-We're sorry, We won't hurt her again" The second bully whimpered.

"Now get out of here...But be warned, If I hear or see you two messing with my niece again, You two will be huge trouble" Manny angrily warned.

The two bullies run off, crying in fear as Rosy laughs while Manny chuckled

"There you go Rosy, They won't bother you ever again"

"I love you Uncle Manny, You're the best uncle ever" Rosy happily replied as she hugs her uncle's trunk.

"Thank you Rosy" Manny replied as he hugs her with his trunk.

Carrie was watching the sloths dance as Sid walks up to her with apples in his paws.

"Hi honey" Sid greeted.

Carrie turns and smiles at Sid as she replies

"Hey sweetie"

"Apple?" Sid offered.

"Yes please" Carrie accepted as she took the apple Sid offered her.

"How are you feeling now Carrie? You seem to be OK" said Sid.

"Yeah I am now" Carrie replied.

"Well I'm very happy to hear that Carrie" said Sid as he kisses Carrie on the forehead.

"Yeah...I feel like I'm free at last with no more Victor or Leo or Carlotta or anyone to bother me ever again" said Carrie as she smiles at Sid.

"Me too Carrie, Me too" Sid nodded..

"Oh drats! I forgot to get Rosy and James an apple! Oh no! What am I gonna do?" Sid moaned in annoyance.

"Honey, relax! I got one for them already" Carrie giggled as she holds up two apples in front of him.

"You, my dear, are an angel" Sid replied as he kisses Carrie once again.

"Oh really? Is that one of the reasons you wanted me to be your wife?" Carrie joked.

"Yeah and you got smooth hair too" Sid chuckled.

"Thanks dear" Carrie giggled as they happily walk around the party as the herd continues to party to a brand new beginning for everyone in the Ice Age world.

Two years has passed and life for Carrie and the herd has changed for the better and this time, it's for good.

There was no more wolves to attack them, no more crazy sloths to plan any devious plans against them.

And no more nightmares and fears that can haunt the herd ever again.

Carrie and the others are happily free at last from the darkness.

The herd is still going on, it's still strong and nothing can ever tear them apart.

Dodger and Niamh are still ruling the village pretty well with the help of Fred and Ted and their son, Marcus Jr was now just a two year old kid.

Toby and Elisa are still together and are now adults.

James is still living with the herd and is happily getting along with his new brother in law Sid and is no longer overprotective with Carrie.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Granny, Louis and the twins are still the same old mammals

Diego and Shira are raising their two year old son, Aiu with the help of his big brother Toby

As for Carrie and Sid, Their love is still strong and they're still together with the herd and their daughter Rosy who was now eight years old.

It has been ten whole years since Carrie and Sid met and tonight Sid wanted to do something very special for Carrie.

One night, Sid and Carrie leaves the Sanctuary for the night while the herd looks after Rosy. The two sloths were holding paws and as they smile at each other.

"It's been ten whole years since this all began" Carrie smiled.

"Yeah, It seems like yesterday that I first saw you Carrie and now here we are, We have a nice family, a loving daughter and a perfect home but most of all, We have each other" Sid replied as he kisses Carrie on the lips.

"Yeah, We manage to fight the bad guys and kept the family safe, I think everything is now OK" said Carrie.

"Yeah...Although we have lost a few great mammals that we loved like my parents" Carrie sighed.

"And Toby's brother Marcus" said Sid.

"Yeah, I missed them" said Carrie.

"I miss them too Carrie" said Sid as Carrie places her head down on Sid's shoulder.

"But we must put the past behind us for the ones we love" said Carrie.

"I agree" said Sid.

"So where are you taking me Sid?" Carrie asked.

"You'll see sweetheart" Sid winked.

"I'll be honest with you Sid, I'm a little nervous yet excited" Carrie admitted as she blushes.

"Don't worry honey, I know this place like the back of my head" said Sid.

He suddenly bumps into a tree and falls to the ground.

"Oooh! Are you alright honey?" Carrie asked as she helps Sid up.

"Yeah, No problem" Sid nervously chuckled.

Carrie just kindly giggled and kissed Sid on the forehead.

"Feel better honey?" Carrie giggled.

"A lot better! Thank you" Sid happily replied as he hugs Carrie.

"Come on honey, Show me what you wanna show me" Carrie giggled.

"OK" Sid replied as he and Carrie continues walking into the woods.

Soon Sid and Carrie stopped as Sid said

"We're here"

"Where are we?" Carrie asked.

"See for yourself" said Sid as he points towards them.

Carrie looks to where Sid is pointing and gasped in surprise.

It was the Tree of Wonders, The place where they first kissed, the place where they became mates, the place they spend nearly every date on before Rosy was born and when Victor tried to destroy them.

"The Tree of Wonders! It's so long since we last been here" Carrie gasped.

"Happy anniversary my love" Sid replied as he wraps his arms around his love one.

Carrie looks at Sid and tearfully smiles as she sobs

"Happy anniversary sweetie"

The two sloths shared a kiss for a moment until Sid and Carrie goes into the Tree of Wonders as they lie down on the trunk of the tree.

"This brings back a lot of memories" said Carrie.

"Indeed" Sid agreed.

"How do you find this place Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Well I found it as I was looking for berries for us and Rosy" Sid replied.

"Sid, This place is perfect to spend our tenth anniversary together! Thank you Sid" Carrie thanked.

"No worries Carrie" Sid replied as he hugs Carrie.

The sloths then see the fireflies that always glow their amazing lights and slowly fly around in the air.

"I've always love the fireflies, They're so beautiful" said Carrie.

"Yeah, That's one of the reasons about this place" Sid replied.

"Mm-Hm" Carrie agreed.

Carrie looks at Sid and decides to snuggle with him as the yellow sloth looks at the pink sloth.

"You OK?" Sid chuckled.

"Just snuggling with my cute husband" Carrie giggled.

"Then I'll snuggle with my beautiful wife" Sid chuckled as he snuggles along with Carrie.

The two sloths watch the clear night sky together as they see the fireflies flying above them.

Carrie then said "Sid?"

"Yes sweetie?" Sid replied.

"Can I...have a dance with you?" Carrie answered with another question as she blushes.

"Dance?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, Remember how we slowly dance together for the first time when we decided to be together after our first kiss?" Carrie replied with yet another question.

"Yeah, I remember that" Sid replied.

"Well, Since this is our tenth anniversary together, Can we dance together like we did ten years ago?" Carrie asked.

Sid smiled at Carrie and replied "Of course my love"

Soon Sid helps Carrie to her feet as he then holds his wife close to him and slowly begins dancing with her.

"I'll be honest, I kinda forgot how to dance like we did years ago" Sid nervously replied.

Carrie just kindly giggled as she replied "Just keep your focus on me and slowly move your feet like this"

Sid looks to see that he and Carrie are slowly stepping back and foreward.

"Ah I see" Sid nodded.

Carrie just giggled as she continues dancing with Sid.

As they dance, the fireflies were still hovering in the air and shining their lights but then slowly flying near the sloths like floating harmless candle lights as they make the scenario more romantic for Sid and Carrie.

"Sid, I will never forget the times I had together with you and the herd...I wouldn't be here if I hadn't met you, you are the most amazing, kindness and greatest sloth I've ever met in my life. I love you Sid the sloth! I love you so much" Carrie happily and softly said to Sid as she nuzzles her head in Sid's chest.

"And you're the most beautiful, sweetest and amazing sloth I've ever met in my life, I could have been alone for the rest of my life if I haven't met you! I love you too Carrie the sloth! I love you so very much" Sid softly replied as he smiles at Carrie and kisses her forehead.

"No matter what happens love, we'll always be together forever" said Carrie as she connects her part of her necklace with Sid's necklace.

Sid holds his part up with Carrie's part of the necklace as the two pieces are now together and it was shaped of a heart.

"It's true that love never dies" said Sid.

"Indeed and we are each other's true love, You and me!" Carrie agreed.

Sid and Carrie then look at each other romantically as they hold each other close once more.

"I love you Carrie" said Sid.

"I love you too Sid" said Carrie.

"We'll always have each other" said Sid.

"Till the very end" Carrie replied.

"Together" said Sid as he leans forward a bit.

"Forever" Carrie replied as she leans forward with Sid.

Soon the two sloths kissed as the fireflies flew into the night.

Carrie was once lonely sloth with no family but all that change now thanks to Sid.

She has a family, she has her friends, she has a daughter and most importantly, she has Sid, Her one and only true love.

All her fears, nightmares and everything that cause pain and suffering to Carrie is now gone forever and this time, for good.

Thanks to Sid and the herd, Carrie is free at last and she is finally very happy now that she has Sid.

Sid and Carrie knew that their love shall never die, No matter how bad the villains are and no matter what the darkness does.

Nothing can ever separate Sid from Carrie.

Sid and Carrie's love for each other has been and will forever be...

True Love

* * *

**Well Carrie and Sid have finally moved on with their lives!**

**Now everything is back to normal!**

**But the story is not over yet**

**Stay tune for the epilogue of True Love 3**


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Not The End Yet...**

* * *

Six years later, A young crimson sloth was dashing through the underworld of the Dinosaurs as he just finished beating the Guanlongs up

"That will teach you lizard heads to think twice before you even mess with me" He chuckled

* * *

At the mountains, A dark greyish female wolf was finishing climbing the mountain as she then said

"All too easy, Now to find something to have some fun"

* * *

A young teenage girl was walking through the forest as she was picking up the flowers when she saw a young bird on the ground

"Aww you poor thing" said the female sloth.

She then picks the young bird up, climbs the tree and places the bird back in the nest.

As she climbs down, the mother bird saw what happened when she got back.

"Oh thank you darling, If it weren't for you, My little one would have froze to death" The mother bird thanked.

"No worries" The female sloth replied and was about to walk off.

"Wait! What is your name dear?" The mother bird asked.

The female sloth turns back and replies

"Rosy...My name is Rosy"

Soon she walks back home with the flowers in her hand as the two birds watched her leave.

* * *

Deep within the forest under a dark cave.

A crimson claw was emerge to the sunlight of the forest as it soon scraps the rocky wall, causing a screeching noise.

Soon there was a cold and evil laughter filling the quiet yet dark and creepy forest

"Mwahahahahahahahaha..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So...You think this is over now that all the True Love remakes are done...**

**Well...**

**Guess what guys...**

* * *

**THINK AGAIN!**

* * *

**That's right guys! I've decided to create True Love 4!**

**Yes, You heard me forks!**

**TRUE** **LOVE ****4!**

* * *

**This one is gonna be based after this remake! :)**

**So stay tune for the next story of the True Love series**

* * *

**TRUE LOVE 4**

* * *

**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION!**

* * *

**Until then, this is AG Wicked saying, thanks for reading and goodbye friends!**


End file.
